Harry Potter & Les Dimensions Jumelles
by Xangel-15X
Summary: Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Ne prends pas en compte les tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter **_

_**les Dimensions Jumelles**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Madame J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé :**_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs. Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 4 5 6 et 7.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : coucou tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire. C'est un retour dans le passé. Cette fiction ne prendra pas en compte les tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7. Elle commence deux ans après le retour de Voldemort qui dans mon histoire se déroule au début de la quatrième année, il y aura tout de même quelques similitudes avec l'histoire de JKR, par exemple la prophétie sur Harry, les Horcruxes ect... Vous en saurez un peu plus tout au long de l'histoire. Voila j'espère que ce sera à votre goût n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, (du moment qu'elles sont bien fondées et structurées) j'accepte tout. Bien évidement, je ne suis pas la première à écrire une histoire sur le retour de Harry au temps des Maraudeurs, c'est pour cela que j'essayerai d'être la plus originale possible, cependant si vous trouvez des similitudes, sachez que ce n'est pas fais exprès.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter &amp; les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue : Hope<strong>_

Espoir. Voilà bien un mot qui ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Un sentiment dont il ne se rappelait plus les bienfaits. Pourtant, il fut un temps où cette sensation lui était permise, un temps où, faute d'être libre et insouciant, il fut heureux.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, il eu juste le temps de sentir une petite brise fraiche, lui ébouriffer agréablement les cheveux, avant qu'une lourde masse ne s'abatte sur son torse lui coupant le souffle. La porte se referma tout aussi brutalement, le replongeant dans les ténèbres d'une atmosphère lourde et confinée. Il sentit un liquide poisseux s'écouler le long de son cou. Une odeur métallique de rouille le prit à la gorge, cette odeur si caractéristique : l'odeur du sang, celle de la _mort_. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille, même ici, dans ce cachot étroit et suffocant, même parmi ces odeurs de pourriture, d'urine et de matière fécale, elle restait la plus identifiable, la moins supportable…

_L'Espoir… c'est tellement stupide d'y croire !_

* * *

><p>PS : ne vous inquiétez pas ceci n'est que le prologue, les chapitre suivant seront plus long<p>

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: The beginning of the end **

je le posterais dans quelques jours, en attendant dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce prologue … juste histoire de me convaincre de poster plus vite le prochain chapitre :p


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Madame J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé :**_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs. Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 4 5 6 et 7.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Sinon le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé, vous l'aurez donc dans deux semaines, ce sera mon délai de parution, je l'ai choisi assez large donc normalement il n'y aura pas de retard ! Voila j'arrête avec mon blabla qui n'intéresse que moi et je vous souhaite :

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I : <strong>_

_**The beginning of the end .**_

Quelque chose effleura son torse retirant ainsi la masse qui l'empêchait de respirer.

-Her… Hermione ? Chuchota une voix rauque et éraillée

Hermione. Ce mot lui disait quelque chose. Du fin fond des limbes de son esprit, il essaya de se souvenir de sa signification. C'était important il en était sur.

-Potter ! Aide-moi ! Elle saigne trop, il faut faire quelque chose !

Mais oui, Hermione sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Elle saigne ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Harry ! La voix était maintenant paniquée

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement, tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, chaque geste semblait inexorablement le rapprocher de la fin.

-Vite ! dit le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait paniqué, son bras en écharpe, son visage creux, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat métallique, et ses cheveux d'un blond douteux lui donnaient des airs d'échappé d'asile. Draco Malefoy n'avait plus rien d'un aristocrate. Dans ses bras, il tenait une jeune fille en haillon et aux cheveux hirsute collant et poisseux. Son corps décharné, couvert de cicatrices et d'hématomes était d'une pâleur cadavérique, un filet de sang s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche. Sa respiration était faible et hachée tandis que ses yeux cernés de mauve creusaient son visage émacié.

-Hermione ! s'écria-t-il l'esprit soudain plus alerte.

-il faut comprimer les plaies…, ce n'est qu'à cette remarque qu'il prit conscience de l'état plus que critique de la jeune fille, de profondes plaies couraient sur son ventre et son abdomen, le sang s'en échappant à flot.

Prestement, il enleva l'espèce de haillon d'un noir crasseux qui lui tenait lieu de pantalon, se retrouvant ainsi nu. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne tenait plus cas de choses aussi futiles. Il le déchira et s'apprêtât à en recouvrir les blessures de la jeune fille, celle sur son ventre lui semblait être la plus inquiétante…

-attends ! fit Draco en tentant de presser les plaies de ses mains.

-quoi ? répondit-il agacé, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de papoter

-tu ne compte quand même pas mettre ce truc crasseux sur ses blessures ?

-comme si on avait le choix !

-ça va s'infecter ! reprit le jeune homme d'une voix dur

-et si on ne le fait pas elle va mourir ! répliqua t-il furieux, il était hors de question que Hermione meurt, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, ou il risquait de se retrouvé dépossédé du peu de raison qui lui restait.

-Harry, si tu lui mets ce truc, elle va souffrir puis mourir !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu propo…

Soudain un crépitement dans l'air les interrompit, peu-à-peu l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Tu le sens ? Chuchota craintivement le jeune blond.

-oui… je croyais qu'on était dans une cellule anti-magie…, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle quasi imperceptible.

-et moi donc… je … je n'ai jamais sentit une telle magie de toute ma vie…, couina Draco qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas très bien… une sueur froide dégoulinât le long de son dos, tandis que ses dents claquaient sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Hermione émit un long gémissement, avant que tout son corps ne soit parcouru de légers spasmes.

Les crépitements s'intensifièrent. La température chuta brusquement, l'air sembla se solidifier les empêchant de respirer. D'un commun accord les deux captifs décidèrent de se retrancher dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Bien sur ils savaient, que cela ne servait à rien, qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se cacher dans une pièce n'excédant pas les dix mètres carrés. Alors qu'ils pensaient que leurs dernière heure était arrivée, ça s'arrêta aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé.

Devant eux, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, se tenait l'être le plus magnifique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Grand, les yeux d'un bleu électrique, des cheveux argentés parfaitement lisse tombant entre ses omoplates jusqu'à ses reins, l'être semblait n'être fait que de lumière**(1)**, un doux éclat d'un blanc bleuté l'entourait de part en part, il ne portait qu'un simple pagne autour de la taille. Son visage parfaitement lisse et inexpressif paraissait avoir la vingtaine mais son regard acéré braqué sur eux, semblait recéler des milliers d'années d'expériences.

-êtes-vous Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, et Hermione Jane Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe. A son image, sa voix était grave, lisse et sans intonations.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Harry se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

-je suis le messager des Dieux Afton fils d'Alistair, j'ai été envoyé afin de vous proposer une alterna…

-vous êtes un _Archange _? demanda Draco incrédule

Un Archange ? Cela explique pas mal de chose… enfin je suppose, songea Harry

-je suis un messager des dieux, ce que vous humain traduisez par « Archange », « Ange » ou encore « Etre de Lumière », répondit-il d'une voix neutre, et les dieux m'ont envoyé ici afin de vous proposer une mission…

-attendez, attendez… le coupa Draco, donc vous êtes bien un Archange…

-oui, répondit l'être d'une voix dénué d'émotion.

-mais, mais,… je croyais… enfin, les _Saints_ n'interviennent _jamais_ dans les affaires humaines, je croyais que même la communication avec l'au-delà avait été rompue il y'a des milliaires…

Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont faisait référence Draco, décidément avoir été élevé dans le monde moldus, représentait parfois un réel inconvénient, quant à sa culture générale.

-En effet, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, cependant les dieux se réservent le droit d'intervenir en cas d'extrême urgence, où quand la situation devient sans espoir ce qui est le cas actuellement. Tom Elvis Jedusor a gagné cette guerre, et…

-Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenu plutôt…, s'écria Harry incrédule. Il était furieux, apparemment cet individu avait le pouvoir de faire basculer les choses, mais il les avait laissé se débrouiller seul, mais maintenant, maintenant que tout le monde était mort, que le sang avait coulé à flot, maintenant qu'ils avaient été fait prisonniers, qu'ils n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une chance qu'ils puissent l'emporter, ce type se ramenait la bouche en cœur en leur disant qu'il n'intervenait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence… bon sang mais il était où ses deux dernières années ?

-… pourquoi vous ne venez nous voir que maintenant, alors qu'il est bien trop tard pour que l'on puisse faire quoique ce soit ?

-comme je viens de vous le dire Harry James Potter, les dieux n'interviennent pas dans les affaires humaines, ce n'est pas leurs rôle, c'est à vous de gérer vos rapports comme bon vous semble, les Saints n'ont pas à se mêler de quelques chose dont vous êtes responsable…

-A quoi vous servez alors ? S'emporta le jeune homme. Non mais quel culot quand même !

-Potter…. Chuchota furieusement Draco, il avait l'air catastrophé, baisse d'un ton tu veux, c'est un Saint espèce d'imbécile, il pourrait condamner nos âme aux enfers à perpétuité … Excusez le, héhé… il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, il n'a plus toute sa tête, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de l'archange, je vous en pris poursuivez, dit-il humblement à l'être de lumière.

-Nous n'intervenons nullement, on m'a juste envoyé afin de vous proposer une autre alternative, au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez plus l'ombre d'une chance de renverser la situation, et même si Tom Elvis Jedusor venait à disparaître, un successeur prendrait sa place, le mal s'est trop profondément enraciné, et mis à part vous trois, le peu de population magique dispersé dans le monde a renoncé depuis bien longtemps. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, ce monde est condamné à une guerre sans fin… les Dieux vous proposent donc d'avoir l'occasion de construire un autre monde.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry incrédule.

-Connaissez vous la théorie des mondes parallèles **(2)** ? demanda l'ange de sa voix atone.

-Non, répondirent les deux jeune hommes d'une même voix, si Hermione avait été réveillé elle leur aurait surement jeté un de ses regards qui signifiait _j'ai-honte-de-traîner-avec-vous-bande-d'inculte_…

-Il existe plusieurs mondes, tous très différents les uns des autres, et habituellement on n'a aucun moyens de passer d'une dimension à l'autre, car leurs espace-temps sont parallèle à ce monde par exemple, cella dit, dans de très rare cas, il arrive qu'il y est la création de ce que l'on appelle une dimension jumelle, pour-ainsi-dire, il s'agit d'une même dimension qui a été sciée en deux, qui a connu un point de rupture aboutissant à la création de sa dimension jumelle, ces deux monde ont un passé identique en tout point mais un grand bouleversement à aboutit à la création d'une dimension jumelle.

Voyant l'air ahuri des deux garçons Afton marqua une pause.

-Par exemple si je vous envois tout les trois dans le passé, avant que vous ne soyez nés, cela créera une dimension jumelle.

-Je… je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, Hermione et moi avons déjà remonté le temps avec un retourner il y'a plus de deux ans, pourtant je ne crois pas que nous ayant crée de dimension jumelle.

-En effet Harry James Potter, mais les retourneurs de temps humains sont limités, ils ne peuvent remonter le temps que de quelques jours au grand maximum, ainsi lorsque vous aviez remonté le temps, vous existiez déjà, par conséquent le cosmos ne s'en est pas rendu compte, par contre si vous remonté le temps de plus de 16 années, c'est-à-dire avant votre propre naissance -ce dont les retourneurs de temps sorciers ne sont pas capables- vous créerez une dissension dans votre monde, aboutissant à la création d'une autre dimension, d'un autre monde, par conséquent même si vous empêchiez votre propre naissance, cela n'aurait aucune conséquence sur vous.

Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, Hermione lui avait pourtant toujours expliqué qu'il était trop dangereux de jouer avec le temps, qu'en le faisant ils pourraient aboutir à une situation pire que celle-ci, à un chaos.

-hum… d… donc, ce … ce que vous nous proposez, c'est de remonter le temps, afin d'empêcher l'ascension du seigneur des ténèbres ? Demanda Draco d'une voix où se mêlait crainte et respect.

-c'est exact. Répondit tranquillement l'Etre de Lumière

-Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de ce monde ? S'enquit précipitamment Harry

-il continuera d'exister, mais comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, il est condamné, la Magie finira tôt où tard par se rebeller car elle ne pourra supporter plus de dégénérescence, et finira par s'autodétruire. Les Dieux ne veulent pas que cette dimension soit définitivement démantelée.

Les deux garçons avaient du mal à croire en tout ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-D'accord, Déclara brusquement Harry, c'est notre meilleure chance d'offrir un monde meilleur à nos proches, il n'y a pas à réfléchir d'avantage, ce n'est as comme si on avait le choix.

-Très bien, mais vous devez savoir, que c'est votre seule aubaine de réussite, les Dieux n'accorderont pas une autre chance. De plus, ce n'est pas garantie que vous puissiez y arriver, car c'est un voyage éprouvant, et dangereux, il est possible que vous ne puissiez y survivre.

-Bah, au point où on en est, ils ont surement déjà prévu de nous exécuter. Dit Draco

-est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour Hermione ? demanda brusquement le survivant, vous avez dit que ce voyage était dangereux, hors dans son état elle ne pourra surement pas y survivre.

-Je peux en effet soigner ses blessures les plus grave ainsi que les votre, malheureusement, la magie des Messagers des Dieux n'est pas vraiment compatible avec les humains, je ne pourrais donc vous remettre totalement sur pied, une fois arriver il vous faudra beaucoup de repos.

Sur ces paroles, Afton flotta tranquillement jusqu'à Hermione, il s'accroupit gracieusement devant elle et tendit ses main à plat au dessus de ses blessures. Brusquement l'atmosphère s'alourdit et la magie se mit à crépiter dans l'air, les yeux de l'Archange devinrent totalement transparent, tandis que les blessures d'Hermione se refermaient et que sa respiration se régulât. Il en fit de même pour Draco et Harry qui se sentirent instantanément mieux alors qu'une agréable chaleur se répandit en eux.

-je vais donc vous envoyer, cinquante deux ans en arrière, l'année de naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous devrez faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas devenir ce qu'il est actuellement…

-vous voulez dire... le tuer ? Mais il ne sera qu'un bébé ! s'exclama Harry outré.

-débrouillez vous pour faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse nuire, et si le tuer et le seul moyen, alors vous ne devez hésiter.

Draco lui ne dit rien, mais son regard était déterminé. Il fera le nécessaire pour que ce monstre aille pourrir en enfer, bébé ou pas !

-vous devez également savoir, reprit Afton de sa voix amorphe, que je ne peux vous garantir l'arrivée à destination, il n'y a que de très maigre chance pour que vous atterrissiez à la date exacte, et vu votre état de fatigue, et l'instabilité de votre magie humaine, il est probable que vous votre voyage s'arrête avant… si vous y survivez.

Les deux prisonniers déglutirent bruyamment, mais leurs regards étaient résolus.

Afton fit enfin apparaître un cercle de lumière au creux de sa main

-vous n'avez qu'à tenir ceci, si l'un de vous décroche en cours de route, les deux autres suivront immédiatement, afin que vous ne soyez pas séparé.

A peine eurent-ils tout les trois touché le cerceau, qu'ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière aveuglante.

L'espoir était de nouveau permit.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>En gros il ressemble un peu à la façon dont apparaît La Dame du Lac devant Arthur dans Kâamelott ^_^

**(2)** il existe bien une théorie sur les monde parallèle, cella dit je remanie le tout à ma sauce, donc ne soyer pas surpris si ça diverge de la théorie originel.

* * *

><p>Un remerciement particulier pour <strong>Marugotsu Kurechien<strong> ma toute première revieweuse pour cette fiction !

Merci également à **Mini-Yuya **et **Mililys,** j'espère que la suite était à la hauteur de votre espérance !

**Pour le prochain chapitre sachez que les cinq premières personnes à poster une review recevront la moitié du chapitre suivant en exclusivité sous quelques jours! **

Alors prêts ? A vos marques… Prêt…. Cliquez !

A dans deux semaines ! ^_^

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Mistake**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût ! Comme toujours je vous invite à laisser vos commentaires et impressions, bon ou mauvais, j'accepte tout du moment que la critique est objective et constructive !

Par contre petit coup de gueule du jour pour les personnes qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, c'est gentil de votre part, mais sincèrement si vous prenez la peine de cliquer en bas pour ajouté cette histoire à votre répertoire vous pouvez bien laissez quelques mots ou même un smiley, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant, je ne vous demande absolument pas d'écrire un roman, loin de là juste un « j'aime bien » ou même « :D » Ce n'est pas grand-chose et sa prend deux secondes ! Et puis pour ceux qui doutent encore… je vous assure les Reviews n'ont jamais mordu personne !

Voila c'était ma petite gueulante ! ! A dans deux semaines !

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II : Mistake<strong>_

L'atterrissage fut brutal, et Harry se cogna violemment la tête contre le sol. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il le savait, ceci dit, il ne pouvait penser à rien pour l'instant, tout se qu'il voulait c'était dormir, il n'avait même plus la force de vérifier si ses compagnons, étaient bien là. A contre cœur, il laissa les ténèbres l'envahir.

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Ses muscles le faisait souffrir le martyre, sa tête était lourde et son esprit embrumé. Mais où était-il donc ? Surement encore entrain de pourrir dans les cachots de Voldemort. Cela ne finirait donc jamais ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa dernière torture, il avait surement perdu conscience avant qu'elle ne s'achève. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas le tuer une bonne fois pour toute ? Cela faisait à peine plus de quelques jours qu'ils étaient prisonniers dans ce cachot infect, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité.

Un vent doux et frais lui ébouriffa agréablement les cheveux, tandis que quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur ses cils.

Du vent ? De l'eau ?

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, chassant les dernières brumes qui lui obscurcissaient l'esprit.

Ca y est, ça lui revenait ! Afton, Archange, Mondes parallèles, Dimensions jumelles. Ils avaient voyagé dans le temps. Ceci dit, il se souvint brusquement de cette impression désagréable qu'il avait eue juste après leur arrivée. Afton avait bien précisé qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas lâcher le cerceau avant que celui-ci n'arrive à destination. Hors, le sort qui y maintenait la main d'Hermione collé, s'était dissipé, elle avait lâché, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvé violament éjecté contre terre.

Harry chercha des yeux ses deux compagnons, Draco était étendu à sa droite face contre terre, tandis qu'Hermione semblait dormir paisiblement quelques pas plus loin. Il regarda au tour de lui, ils se trouvaient apparemment dans une espèce de grotte. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à l'horizon. Où avaient-ils donc atterrit ? En quelle année étaient-ils ? La dissension de la dimension avait-elle eu lieu ou pas ? Le survivant se releva prestement, il devait d'abord s'assurer que ses amis allaient bien.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre geste, Draco poussa un long gémissement à ses côté, et se retourna sur son dos, avant de papillonner doucement des yeux.

-Salut vieux… dit Harry d'une voix rauque et éraillé, preuve que cela faisait bien quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé.

Draco regarda autour de lui l'air aussi perdu qu'Harry, son regard tomba sur Hermione, et comme traversé d'une décharge, il se précipita à ses côtés, tâtant son pouls.

Harry réprima un sourire, lui savait qu'Hermione allait bien, sa peau colorée et sa respiration régulière et profonde, attestait qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Mais comme à son habitude, Draco en faisait toujours trop quand cela concernait la jeune fille… Il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle se réveille, il ne voulait pas rater sa tête quand ils lui expliqueront, qu'un Ange leur avait rendu visite et les avait envoyé dans le passer, offrant ainsi à leur monde une chance de rédemption. Oui ça promettait vraiment d'être drôle !

Enfin ce qui serait drôle serait de regarder Draco s'empêtrer dans ses explications, pendant qu'une Hermione furieuse lui expliquait combien il était « dangereux de jouer avec le temps ».

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Harry Potter laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

Laissant le blond au près de leurs amie, le survivant décida d'explorer les environs.

Il constatât rapidement que la grotte dans la quelle ils avaient atterrit se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne. Comment diable allaient-ils pouvoir descendre de la ? Cet imbécile d'Archange aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de les envoyer dans un endroit un peu mieux situer faute de les envoyer correctement dans le temps.

Faisant de mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il décida tout de même de cueillir les quelques champignons à l'air douteux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. La nourriture allait rapidement leur poser problème s'ils s'éternisaient dans cet endroit puisque c'était la seul chose qu'ils ne pouvaient conjurer magiquement.

Après avoir fini sa (maigre) cueillette, il se décida à transformer quelques cailloux en vêtement décent, c'est que mine de rien l'air montagneux était plus que frais. Il en métamorphosa également pour Hermione, la jeune fille n'étant pas en assez bon état pour le faire elle-même. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir enfin utiliser sa magie ! Satisfait il reprit le chemin de la grotte, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Parcourant rapidement les dernier mètres il constat qu'Hermione était enfin réveillée.

-Mynie (**1**) ! Laissant tomber ses maigres victuailles, il se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille la serrant à l'en étouffer.

-Calme tes ardeurs Potter, tu vas l'étouffé… dit Draco mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

-Ne sois pas jaloux Malefoy ton tour viendra (**2**), répliqua-il en lui jetant un regard langoureux

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Eurk, réplique le blond un d'un air exagérément dégouté tandis qu'Hermione riait silencieusement.

-Plus sérieusement les garçons, com… comment ? Pourquoi ? Et on est ce qu'on est ? Comment vous avez fait pour nous sortir de la ? Déblatéra la jeune fille sans reprendre son souffle, Et arrêtez de rire par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle les joues rougissant de colère.

-Du calme Hermione, dit Draco en reprenant son sérieux, on va tout t'expliquer…

Laissant Draco se débrouiller, (et voulant surtout être le plus loin possible d'Hermione quand elle apprendra le fin mot de l'histoire) le jeune garçon conjura des bouteilles d'eau et alluma un feu, il maitrisait de mieux en mieux sa magie sans baguette contrairement à Draco qui avait plus de mal - issue d'une famille sorcière, le blond ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment on pouvait se passer de baguette, contrairement à Harry et Hermione qui avaient plus de facilitées en la matière- alors qu'il se demandait si ces champignons étaient vraiment comestible, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une Hermione positivement furieuse

-QUOI ? On a remonté le TEMPS ? Mais vous êtes cinglé ? HARRY comment as-tu pu faire ça !

-Hey pourquoi moi… je te signale que Malefoy aussi était la, réplique le brun aussi vexé qu'un pou, et franchement Draco t'aurait pu lui expliquer toute la situation au lieu de faire le malin…

-TOI… ! La jeune fille était tellement furieuse qu'elle avait viré pourpre.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec sa vie, il lui résuma l'intervention d'Afton, ce qui sembla légèrement calmer la jeune fille

-Les dieux hein ? dit-elle brisant le silence anxieux des deux garçons, Cette bande de poltrons ! Franchement ils auraient quand même pu intervenir plutôt, non mais quelle bande de CRETINS ! hurla la jeune fille

-Hermione ! Calme-toi, s'écria Draco jetant des regards anxieux aux alentours, et arrêtes de d'insulter les dieux ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec vous deux ! Entre lui qui se permet d'insulter un Archange et toi… sérieusement on va vraiment finir par être maudit, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

- Pff, je t'en pris Dray ! Ils ne vont rien faire ! S'ils en sont arrivés au point d'intervenir dans le monde des humains, c'est que la situation à vraiment échapper à leurs contrôle au point que Voldemort est certainement devenu une menace pour eux, répliqua-t-elle la voix dégoulinante de méprit, enfin bref là n'est pas le problème, se reprit-elle, donc si j'ai bien compris on a changé de dimension c'est bien ça ?

-euh… ça se pourrait…, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

-est ce que vous allez vous décider à m'expliquer comment par les sacro-saintes couilles de Merlin, une telle chose est-elle possible, ou bien je vais devoir m'énerver ? répliqua Hermione les yeux plissé et la voix dangereusement calme. Harry déglutit difficilement, décidément son amie était vraiment effrayante parfois.

- On va tout t'expliquer…

Et tandis que Draco narrait les dernières péripéties à son amie, le survivant repensait aux derniers événements. Il était certains qu'ils n'avaient réussi à atteindre leurs destination, maintenant restait à savoir s'ils avaient bel et bien créée une dimension.

-… et donc tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on est bien dans une autre dimension ! s'exclama Draco, avec un sourire supérieur, devant l'aire choqué de la jeune fille.

-ce n'est pas sur Draco, répliqua sombrement Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'on a « atterrit » avant d'être à destination, or si j'ai bien comprit les paroles de l'autre enc… envoyé des dieux, se reprit-il rapidement en voyant le regard noir de son ami, il faut qu'on ai remonté le temps d'au minimum 17 ans pour être sur que qu'on n'aie même pas encore été conçu… et franchement on ne peux pas dire qu'on ai vraiment tenu longtemps, reprit-il sombrement.

-tu veux dire, qu'il y a une possibilité que ça n'ai pas marché, dit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

-une très forte…

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent catastrophé, s'ils avaient échoué, alors, alors tout serait perdu, parce qu'ils n'auraient même plus le droit d'intervenir.

-Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire… dit le blondinet, il faut qu'on aille à Londres.

-Ok, mais avant tous on ferait mieux de manger quelque chose, je crève la dalle ! Ça doit bien faire une semaine qu'on n'a rien bouffé… se plaignit théâtralement Harry essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais, franchement, on ne peut pas dire que face de serpent ai été des plus hospitalier, répliqua sarcastiquement Draco.

-Et c'est une honte ! Quel manque de savoir vivre… reprit en soupirant, le survivant se prêtant ainsi au jeu.

En même temps mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer… enfin ce n'était que son humble avis.

-oui, oui, bon quand vous aurez fini de discutailler des bonne manières – tout à fait relative bien sur – de l'autre connard, vous pourriez peut-être essayer de trouver autre chose que ces espèces de truc à l'air degue… particulier que tu as ramener Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamins parfois !

-Hey ! répliqua un Harry piqué au vif, j'ai bravé le froid et risqué ma vie pour vous ramené ces champignon ! Et en plus ils ont l'air délici… bon d'accord, se reprit-il devant l'aire peu convaincu de ses deux ingr… amis, je n'ai peut-être pas _risqué _ma _vie_, et ces champignons ont effectivement l'air « _particulier », _dit-il vaincu, mais je vous garantis qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dehors, donc on va faire avec ce qu'on a pour l'instant, et puis j'ai quand même bravé le froid !

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que les trois amis s'attelèrent à leurs tâches.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir reprit des forces, et métamorphosé de nouveaux cailloux en des vêtements plus « convenable » (dixit Hermione), les trois rescapé décidèrent après un long débat de transplaner sur le chemin de travers, après tout même si le ministère parvenait à repérer l'utilisation de magie par des mineurs, ( ce dont ils doutaient fortement) il n'y aurait aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à eux puisque Londres Sorcier regorgeait de jeunes sorciers de premier cycle et qu'en plus ils n'avaient même pas de baguettes , ce qui rendait l'identification impossible. Ils devaient donc se contenter de rester discrets, juste au cas où.

-Bon rendez vous devant le chaudron baveur ok ? Récapitula anxieusement Hermione.

-Une petite seconde Mynie, dit soudainement Draco, est ce que tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait modifier notre apparence ? Au cas où ça n'aurait pas marché, on risque de se faire repérer … et puis il nous faudrait de l'argent aussi, pour pouvoir acheter des baguettes !

-ce n'est pas bête… répliqua Harry à qui la situation financière avait échappé, on pourrait peut-être créer des galions, non ?

Mais devant l'air affligé de ses deux amis, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore dit une bêtise…

-franchement Potter, des fois j'en viens à remettre en question l'existence même de ton cerveau ! Réfléchis trente seconde… s'il était vraiment possible de créer des galions même les Weasley n'auraient pas été pauvres, le seul or qui puisse être créé est celui de la pierre philosophale … et encore ce n'est qu'une légen…, il s'interrompit soudainement devant l'air triste et torturé qu'affichaient ses deux amis et se maudit devant son manque de tact, il n'avait jamais apprécié Ronald Weasley, cela n'empêche pas qu'il manqua à ses deux amis.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il honteux, tandis qu'Harry lui répondait par un haussement d'épaule. Il n'en voulait pas au blond, c'est juste que parler de son défunt meilleur ami lui était encore un peu difficile.

-ce qu'essaye – maladroitement – d'expliquer Draco, reprit Hermione en jetant un regard noir au blond, c'est qu'on ne peut pas créer de l'argent Harry, aussi bien moldus que sorcier pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'un sort à été mis en place par le ministère en 1413, afin d'empêcher toute création illégale de monnaie. C'est un vieux sortilège qu'il est impossible de déjouer, sans oublier bien sur qu'il est presque impossible de créer de l'or, seul une poignée de sorciers au monde en sont capables.

-Hermencyclopédie, le retour ! Répondit Harry un tendre petit sourire aux lèvres, faisant fit du regard noir de son amie ainsi que du rire étouffé du blondinet, qui se transforma rapidement en toux lorsque la jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

-qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? Finit par demander Harry après qu'un troupeau d'ange fut passé.

-Et bien je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on se trouve un job… répliqua Hermione dans un sourire sadique à l'adresse d'un certain blond.

-quoiiiiiiii ? S'étrangla le dit blond, mais Hermione tu ne veux quand même pas que je fasse serveur !

-et pourquoi pas ? répliqua la jeune fille les mains sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclaires, sa seigneurie est trop bien pour travailler ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te payer ta bouffe Malefoy !

-ce n'est pas ça, répliqua Draco énervé, c'est juste que je ne saurais jamais comment faire... je vais juste être ridicule et puis on a des choses plus importante à faire comme mettre fin à la misérable vie de Lord Machin !

_Lord Machin ? Décidément Draco a vraiment le chic pour trouver les surnoms débiles_, pensa sarcastiquement Harry.

-Et puis pourquoi on n'irait tout simplement pas voir Dumbledor ? Demanda finalement le blond.

-Mais oui Dumbledor ! Reprit Harry, après tout il est vivant à cette époque, et même si son affection pour le vieux sorcier s'était amoindrit durant la guerre, dû aux fait que ce dernier attendait de lui qu'il sacrifie sa vie sans poser de question, le vieux mage serait tout de même d'un réel soutient.

Certes le sorcier était un vrai manipulateur, qui avait livré de jeunes adolescents à peine sortit de l'enfance à une guerre sans merci (même si Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix à cette époque), cela n'empêchait pas qu'il lui a réellement manqué et puis le savoir vivant était rassurant quelque part, cela signifiait que tout n'était pas encore perdu…

-On ne peut pas Draco, répliqua sombrement Hermione, tirant ainsi le survivant de ses pensées noirs, écoutes il faut d'abord que nous allions au chemin de travers afin de déterminer en quelle année on a atterrit, ensuite on avisera, mais dans tout les cas il ne faut mettre personne au courant pour l'instant, il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention sur nous, si on veut avoir une chance d'agir sans que personne ne nous en empêche. Donc on se fera passer pour trois orphelins, qui viennent d'Alaska, je vais garder mon nom de famille, Granger est un nom assez commun par contre vous deux il va falloir en changer, les Potter et les Malefoy sont de vieille famille de sang pur, sa soulèvera des questions, Harry je pense que tu peux par exemple prendre le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, Evans je crois, c'est ça ?

-oui, grommela sombrement le jeune homme, il n'avait aucune envie de changer de nom, c'était le seul lien qui lui restait de son père, même si prendre le nom de sa mère le réconfortait quelque part.

Draco lui, n'avait pas ce genre de problème, il était plus que ravi à l'idée d'abandonner le nom que lui avait légué son connard de père, il avait même décidé de prendre un nom purement moldus juste histoire de faire chier ce vieux Lucius.

-Bien, en ce qui concerne notre apparence, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de changer quoi que ce soit, les sorts de camouflage sont facilement détectables, ça ne fera qu'attiser les soupçons, pour l'instant on se contente de mettre des capes à capuches en attendant de voir où est ce qu'on a atterrit.

-C'est vrai, et puis je ne changerais mon corps d'Apollon pour rien au monde, répondit malicieusement le blond en adressant un clin d'œil des plus scandaleux à son publique, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel face aux gamineries de son camarde.

-ton corps décharné tu veux dire, répliqua Harry à voix basse ce qui n'empêchât pas le blond de lui jeter un regard outré.

-ne soit pas jaloux Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas ma classe et ma beauté divine que tu dois désespérer, je suis sur que tu finiras par trouvé une fille, bon peut-être pas une _vraie _fille, mais l'espoir fait vivre après tout ! reprit le blond de son habituel – et surtout détestable- sourire supérieur.

-Les garçons ! s'écria furieusement Hermione empêchant ainsi Harry de montrer à cette fouine albinos de quel bois il se chauffait, je vous rappelle que l'on avait une conversation _sérieuse,_ franchement comment vous faites pour toujours vous amuser en pleine crise ?

-je suppose que c'est parce que ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'a pas eu de conversation aussi… légère. Répondit Harry, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, ce qui eu le don d'empêcher la jeune lionne de le dépecer sur place.

-Bien…, maintenant que tout est dit, on n'a plus qu'à transplaner! Rendez vous devant le chaudron baveur !

* * *

><p>(1)Ça se prononce « MA-I-NI » puisque hermione en anglais se prononce « Herm-A-I-ni » en plus j'avoue que le surnom « Mione » m'a toujours un peu tapé sur les nerfs, et je trouve que Mynie est plus simpa…<p>

(2)Non non, Harry n'est pas gay dans ma fic… quoique … tout peux arrivé :p

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR : <strong>_

**Thecrasy : **En effet, je ne cache pas que ce sera un Draco/Hermione, et Harry sera effectivement avec quelqu'un … j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur qui ce sera… en tout cas ce sera un couple des plus… surprenant ! ^^

**JOUGA :** j'ai bien essayé de t'envoyer la suite par message privé vu que tu fais parti des 5 premier à avoir commenter, mais je pense que tu a du désactiver cette option du coup je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter… désolé :s

**_Merci également à_:**

** Mililys, **

**Thecrasy, **

**saranya55**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai oublier de dire que les trois premiére personnes à poster une Review receveront en avant première la moitié du Chapitre 3... j'éspère que ça vous motivera! <strong>

**A la prochaine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Hyde Park. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : Amis du soir bonsoir !

Voici donc pour vous un nouveau chapitre, je sais que certains d'entre vous l'on attendu avec impatience :p, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !

* * *

><p><em>Bonne Lecture<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre III : <strong>_

_**Hyde Park**_

* * *

><p><em>-Bien…, maintenant que tout est dit, on n'a plus qu'à transplaner! Rendez vous devant le chaudron baveur !<em>

* * *

><p>Harry se matérialisa dans la petite ruelle derrière le plus célèbre pub du Londres sorcier, il commença par vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait aucune partie de son corps – transplaner sans baguette n'était pas vraiment évident - avant de se rendre compte que ses deux amis n'étaient toujours pas là. Cédant rapidement à la panique, il se maudit avant de finalement se rappeler qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, après tout, il n'avait plus de Voldemort au trousse ici et ses amis étaient certainement sains et sauf. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers le chaudron baveur, où il trouva une Hermione et un Draco <em>légèrement<em> anxieux.

-Non mais t'était où espèce de crétin ! On avait _devant_ le chaudron baveur ! murmura furieusement Hermione en s'agrippant férocement à son bras. Son amie avait une poigne de touts les diables, songea distraitement le survivant en réprimant une grimace.

-désolé mais je ne voulais pas apparaitre en plein milieu de moldus ! répliqua-t-il furieusement.

Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il avait un minimum de jugeote contrairement aux deux autres

-Potter, il y a des sortilèges de camouflage et repousse moldus devant ce Pub, par conséquent tu peux transplaner ici sans problème. Grommela platement Draco.

…

-oui, bon ça va… Explosa Harry en rougissant.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait des lacunes concernant le fonctionnement du monde sorcier.

Ce fut Hermione qui clôtura la discussion.

-Bon allez on rentre…

Les trois adolescents rabattirent leurs capuches sur leurs têtes et pénétrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur du Pub.

Ils furent choqué de découvrir l'atmosphère de l'endroit.

Non, le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas changé d'un iota, c'était plutôt l'atmosphère lourde qui y régnait qui heurta les trois amis. La même ambiance que celle après le retour de Voldemort durant leur quatrième année.

Les sorciers, assis en petit groupe, chuchotaient furieusement entre eux, tout en jetant des regards soupçonneux aux alentours.

-Oh non… murmura Hermione, on n'a pas réussi, on n'a du remonter le temps que de quelques mois ! C'est une catastrophe, dit-elle le regard brillant de larmes contenue.

-Du clame Mynie, on va attirer l'attention… murmura le blond en agrippant la jeune fille par le coude, et en la dirigeant rapidement vers une table au fond y ayant repéré un journal abandonné. Harry suivit le mouvement faisant fit des regards soupçonneux qui les suivirent.

Essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturelle possible, Hermione s'empara craintivement du journal, tandis que ses deux amis s'asseyaient à ses côté.

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Edition n° 2267**_

_**Le 21/06/1977**_

_Vous-savez-qui à encore frapper !_

_Ce matin au alentour de 2 heures, le bureau des Aurors, fut contacté par un informateur -anonyme semble-t-il- déclarant que la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la maison d'un de ses voisins à Hogsmeade. _

_Les corps de Mr et Mrs Mackinnon furent découvert baignant dans une marre de sang._

_« Nous n'avons rien pu faire –_déclare John Twist, Chef du bureau des Aurors- _ils étaient déjà mort lorsque nous sommes arrivés »_

_Nous rappelons que, Mr Mackinnon membre illustre du Mangenmagot et fervent supporters de la politique pro-moldus, était à la tête d'un projet de loi ayant fait grand bruit le mois dernier et visant à resserrer nos liens avec nos compatriotes moldus, lois qui devait être votée aujourd'hui même. _

_Que fait donc le ministère…_

-1977…, l'interrompit Hermione, nous avons réussi !

-Pas vraiment, grommela sombrement Draco, à cette époque nous sommes déjà en guerre et Voldemort est des plus actifs !

-Peut-être mais il n'est même pas à moitié aussi puissant qu'à notre époque, relativisa Harry, ici on pourra trouver les horr… vous-savez-quoi, sans trop de problème.

-très bien, on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le chemin de travers.

Les trois adolescents se levèrent le plus naturellement du monde, et suivirent une petite sorcière à l'air rabougrie qui se dirigeait à l'arrière du bar. La bonne femme leur jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de sortir sa baguette, Harry se tendit imperceptiblement, près à répliquer au moindre faux mouvement. Elle finie par tapoter le mur de brique, faisant naître des soupirs de soulagement chez nos jeunes voyageurs. Ils avancèrent prudemment, tandis que la sorcière s'éloignait d'eux précipitamment se fendant dans la foule.

Le chemin de travers était… différent. C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry. En effet, et bien que la plus part des passants avaient l'air pressés de rentrer chez eux, on était très loin du tas de ruines qu'ils avaient laissé dans leurs monde. Harry eu l'impression de se retrouver à 11 ans, contemplant pour la première fois la célèbre allée sorcière, un sourire ravi s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-On ne laissera pas ça arriver une deuxième fois… murmura Hermione à ses côtés. Harry et Draco acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Les passants les regardaient d'un air étrange, avant de détourner le regard et de reprendre plus rapidement leurs chemin.

-On devrait peut-être bouger… murmura Draco mal à l'aise.

-Baissez plutôt vos capuches, ordonna Hermione en retirant la sienne.

Devant l'air perplexe des deux autres, elle murmura :

-Je suppose que ces derniers temps il n'est pas très bien vu de dissimuler son identité, cela indique que l'on a certainement quelque chose à cacher !

Et la suite lui donna raison, puisque plus personne ne les regarda de travers.

Les trois adolescents reprirent donc tranquillement leur chemin. Harry constatât que l'allée marchande n'avait pas prie une ride en 20 ans, les couleurs de la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortârome étaient aussi vives que dans son souvenir, et Gringotte, la banque sorcière, dominait l'allée aussi fièrement qu'elle le fera 20 ans plus tard. Les trois sorciers se promenèrent un moment se repaissant de la quiétude de l'endroit.

-Bon on devrait retourner dans le monde moldus… dit finalement Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? s'écria le blond.

-Draco, regarde un peu autour de toi, il nous sera très difficile de trouver du travail ici, sans qualification ni quoi que ce soit, … venez sortons d'ici. Murmura précipitamment la jeune fille en les agrippant férocement.

Harry eu juste le temps de voir une patrouille de la police magique arriver au loin. Les trois adolescents remontèrent rapidement l'allée et sortirent du chaudron baveur.

Ils enlevèrent leurs capes, en dessous des quels ils avaient revêtu des vêtements moldus, avant de se fondre dans la foule londonienne.

Harry ne connaissait pas beaucoup Londres, ce n'est pas comme si les Dursley l'emmenaient avec eux lors des sorties familiales, cependant Hermione semblait plus expérimentées, ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement assis sur un banc isolé à Hyde Park.

-Bon je peux savoir ce qu'on fiche ici maintenant ? s'écria furieusement Draco.

Harry du admettre qu'il était plus tôt d'accord avec lui, après tout le mal qu'ils avaient eu à se rendre sur le chemin de travers …

Le blond, ne semblait pas d'ailleurs pas très à son aise, et le brun devina que c'était certainement sa première réelle sortie dans le monde moldus. Il ne comptabilisait pas les fois où ils avaient due échapper aux mangemorts en se cachant dans des villages moldus du fin fond de l'Angleterre.

-Réfléchis trente seconde Dray ! s'exclama Hermione, on ne peut pas rester dans le monde sorcier pour l'instant, on n'a aucune identité là bas, il nous sera très difficile de trouver un travail, tu as vu la paranoïa qui y règne ? Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord s'installer chez les moldus, on voit un peu la situation, et puis on contactera Poudlard, pour leurs demander de suivre des cours à partir de la rentrée, en attendant il faudra d'abord trouver une histoire crédible, si on nous soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, on se retrouvera à Azkaban. J'ai lu quelques livres d'histoires à propos de cette époque, et croit moi le ministère actuel ne plaisante pas, quiconque est soupçonné de traitrise, est immédiatement emprisonné… Ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui était très risqué, mais on se devait de connaître la situation. Maintenant que c'est fait, on doit disparaitre de la circulation jusqu'en septembre.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce sera différent à ce moment là ? reprit Draco toujours mécontent.

-Rien, mais je préfère avoir à faire à Dumbledore, plutôt qu'au ministère. Dumbledore ne nous empêchera pas d'étudier à Poudlard et ne posera pas beaucoup de question, même si je suis sur qu'il nous tiendra à l'œil. Il finira certainement par se rendre compte que nos histoires sont fausses, je pense qu'il faudra le lui dire tôt ou tard, mais d'ici là, on va profiter de notre liberté d'action pour détruire un maximum de vous savez quoi. Si on va voir Dumbledore tout de suite ce sera lui qui mènera la dance !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait s'il y a des attaques, on ne peut pas laisser les gens mourir Hermione… murmura Harry.

La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il ne voulait pas se cacher.

-rassure toi, ce n'est pas comme à notre époque, ici les attaques ne sont pas régulière, vous-savez-qui est encore entrain de recruter ses troupes, il est loi d'être au sommet de sa puissance et encore plus loin de devenir le monstre qu'on a connu… si on la joue bien, et si on réussi à éliminer tout ses hor.. Vous savez quoi, sans problème alors, on pourra mettre un terme à cette guerre… et puis tu ne pourras pas protéger tout le monde Harry, reprit gravement la jeune lionne.

-et alors quoi ? Cela revient au même, les moldus aussi se rendront compte de quelques chose, après tout on n'a aucune identité ici non plus… et on ne pourra pas utiliser de magie, opposa Draco

-A vrai dire j'y ai bien réfléchi, comme je le pensais, le ministère n'a apparemment pas détecter notre transplanage tout à l'heure, à mon avis ils ne peuvent pas déceler la magie sans baguette, reprit la jeune fille.

-Je te signale que quand Dobby est apparu chez moi l'été de notre deuxième année, je n'ai même pas utilisé de magie, et pourtant le ministère à réussi à me détecter…

-Je pense que ton quartier était surveillé Harry, expliqua la jeune fille, écoute de ce que je sais, le ministère ne peut tracer que les baguettes magique des sorciers mineurs, ils n'ont pas les moyens de détecter la magie accidentelle ou la magie sans baguette, par contre Poudlard peut, j'avais questionner un jour le professeur Flitwick sur le sortilège utilisé afin de trouver les sorciers issus de parents moldus et il m'a expliquer, qu'en réalité, les noms de né-moldus apparaissent chaque année sur un registre gardé à Poudlard, c'est une magie que personne ne peut reproduire, ces noms sont ensuite transmis au ministère de la magie quand les jeunes sorciers entrent dans le monde magique à leurs 11 ans. C'est comme ça qu'ils peuvent surveiller les excès de magie accidentelle, donc vu que nous ne sommes enregistré nul par, je suppose qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous détecter si on fait attention, il nous suffira donc de créer de fausse cartes d'identité, combiné à un petit sortilège de confusion, et il nous sera plus aisé de vivre dans le monde moldus un petit moment, Conclut joyeusement l'adolescente.

-Tu es un vrai génie ! Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi… s'enthousiasma Harry avec un grand sourire.

Décidément son amie parvenait toujours à le surprendre.

-Bon je dois admettre que tu as raison, dit Draco mécontent, même si je ne comprends rien au monde moldus je suppose qu'on va devoir faire un effort…

-Très bien maintenant que tout est réglé, je vous propose de bouger parce qu'il commence vraiment à se faire tard.

-Au fait, quelqu'un a pensé à un endroit où on pourrait dormir ce soir ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée lorsqu'il percuta brutalement quelque chose de dur, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

-Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Cracha furieusement l'individu.

-Désolé, répondit Harry en se relevant, je ne rega…

Le jeune homme fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

Devant lui se tenait Vernon Dursley, 20 ans plus jeune. L'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé en 20 ans, toujours plus large que haut avec peut-être un peu moins de rides et une chevelure un peu plus fournie.

Fièrement accroché à son bras, le dos droit et les lèvres pincées, sa tante Pétunia leurs jetait un regard méprisant. Elle non plus n'avait pas changé.

-vous pourriez au moins vous excusez convenablement, reprit son oncle en le regardant d'un air dégouté.

-Non mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça, il a dit qu'il était dés… s'exclama furieusement Draco avant d'être fermement interrompu par Hermione.

-veuillez nous excuser monsieur, on ne vous avait as vu… dit-elle humblement. Elle avait certainement reconnu la famille d'Harry.

-vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous au lieu de trainer dans les rues, fit-il d'un ton méprisant en les contournant, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont vraiment plus aucune éducation, continuât-il à l'adresse de Pétunia, quand on aura des enfants…

-non mais pour qui il se prend ce moldus ? S'exclama furieusement Draco.

Harry lui était toujours sous le choc, c'était les dernières personnes qu'il pensait revoir un jour.

-ça va Harry ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille.

-oui, oui, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas les revoir vivants, j'avais oublié qu'à cette époque ils vivaient à Londres…

-Quoi tu les connais ? S'écria confusément Draco.

-C'est la famille moldus d'Harry… lui expliqua Hermione

-Et bah mon vieux, moi qui pensait être le plus mal lotit… dit le blond un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-ouais, je suppose que ça m'a fait un choque, répliqua Harry à l'adresse du blond, ma tante et mon oncle n'ont jamais été en bon rapport avec mes par…

Le survivant s'interrompit brusquement. Comment avait-il pu négliger une telle donnée? Certainement le choc d'avoir changé d'époque…

-Hey t'es sur que tu t'es pas cogné ? demanda Draco un brin inquiet.

-Mes… mes parent…

Hermione étouffa un petit cri.

-Pardon ? reprit le blond sceptique.

Décidément, Potter était vraiment dérangé parfois.

-Mes parents, ils sont vivants à cette époque ! s'exclama finalement Harry.

Le blond le regarda d'un air incrédule, tandis qu'Hermione le dardait avec compassion.

Un troupeau d'ange passa…

-Et bien, reprit finalement Draco, c'est une bonne chose non ? J'ai vu des photos de ta mère, elle est incroyablement chaude…, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Petit con…, répliqua furieusement Harry.

Non mais franchement, ce sale blond ne pouvait pas le laisser savourer tranquillement le moment, sans emmètre de remarques perverses, et puis d'ailleurs où est ce qu'il avait vu des photos de ses parents ? Harry était sur que la petite fouine avait fouillé sa chambre quand ils étaient à Squard Grimaud. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui faire voir sa manière de penser quand il fut interrompu par Hermione.

-Hey regardez ce que j'ai trouvé…, dit-elle incrédule.

Dans sa main, se trouvait une liasse de billet de enroulés, la coupure sur l'extérieure était un billet de 50 livres Sterling.

-Ce gros balourd à du le faire tomber tout à l'heure, s'exclama joyeusement Draco.

-Et bien, je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour leur rendre… reprit malicieusement Harry.

-effectivement, dit Hermione, on ferait mieux d'y allé d'ailleurs, je connais un super restau dans le coin.

Pour une fois que les Dursley servaient à quelque chose…

* * *

><p>Merci à :<p>

**Mililys, **

**Liyly **

**et dragon-en**

J'espère que la suite vous à plu ! ^^

* * *

><p>Alors, cette fois encore seules les trois premières personnes à poster un commentaire recevront la suite en avant première ! Tous à vos clavier ! ^_^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: <strong>_**The first Step.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : Salut la compagnie !

Bon ce chapitre contient un tournant décisif pour l'histoire, qui se met doucement mais surement en place… j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire ! A dans deux semaines!

_Bonne Lecture  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre IV : <strong>_

_**The first Step.**_

* * *

><p><em>Pour une fois que les Dursley servaient à quelque chose.<em>

* * *

><p>Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis leur arrivée, et à présent, nos jeunes amis avaient pris leurs marques dans le monde moldus.<p>

D'ailleurs, Draco s'amusait comme un fou, qui aurait pensé que les moldus étaient si ingénieux et réussissaient à s'en sortir aussi bien sans magie ?

Ainsi, le jeune homme avait réussi à trouver un travail dans un cinéma, il était littéralement tombé amoureux de cette invention après qu'Hermione lui ai expliqué le principe, et grâce à la fausse carte d'identité qu'elle leur avait fabriqué, à présent Dray Enderson était vendeur de ticket de cinéma.

Harry lui s'était dégoté un travail de serveur dans un restaurant chic, ses années chez les Dursley lui auront au moins servie à ça, et puis c'était plutôt bien rémunéré, c'est pourquoi Harry Evans, était serveur chez Beach Blanket Babylon.

Hermione, avait opté pour un travaille dans une librairie, son amour pour les livres avait rendu la tâche plutôt facile, et la jeune fille adorait son nouveau job, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusé.

Ils logeaient tous les trois dans un petit appartement sans prétention qu'ils avaient trouvé, et que l'agent immobilier s'était étrangement empressé de leurs céder malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient ni l'âge requis, ni un quelconque parent à contacter en cas de problème. Décidément les sortilèges de confusion d'Hermione n'avaient pas perdu de leur efficacité. Quant à l'argent des Dursley, il leurs avait servit à payer la cotions.

Qui eu cru qu'un jour Harry remercierait Merlin d'avoir mis les Dursley sur son chemin ?

Cependant, les trois rescapés n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'occupé des _Horcruxes, leurs travail ne leurs en laissant pas vraiment le temps. _

_Cela dit, ils avaient réussit à réunir l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de leurs baguettes, ainsi que la majorité de leurs affaires scolaire- à condition bien sur qu'elles soient de seconde main- ils ne leurs restaient donc plus qu'à envoyer les lettres pour Poudlard avant de se rendre sur le chemin de travers. _

_Harry ferma tranquillement la porte de son casier. Il venait de terminer son service et était littéralement lessivé, il sortit rapidement du vestiaire pressé de rentré chez lui. Qui eu cru qu'un travail de serveur soit aussi éreintant ?_

_-A demain Harry, lui dit Sarah, une jolie petite blonde toujours souriante, qui travaillait avec lui._

_-Bye tout le monde à demain ! répondit-il en sortant par la porte de service._

_Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer, ce soir, ils allaient enfin passer à l'action, ils avaient décidé qu'ils enverraient les lettres pour Poudlard, Draco avait même réussi à se dégoter une chouette la veille, le brun ne voulait même pas savoir comment, ça avait rendu Hermione folle qu'il se soit aventuré seul sur le chemin de travers. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'il ramena, le blond avait également acheté un Daily Prophet et Harry repensa à l'étrange article qu'il avait lu._

_**Flash Back :**_

_-…C'est bon Hermione calme toi, il nous fallait bien une chouette pour envoyer ces lettres non, ce n'est pas comme si la poste moldus avait accès à Poudlard, dit Draco d'un air excédé, et puis d'ailleurs je pense que vous devriez voir ça, reprit le blond en étalant le journal sur la table du salon._

_-Quoi, quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda anxieusement Harry en s'immiscent dans la conversation. _

_Depuis qu'il avait apprit que ses parents étaient vivants, l'angoisse qu'il ne leurs arrive quelque chose ne cessait de le ronger, ses deux amis avaient d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à l'empêcher de partir à leurs recherche, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils logeaient…_

_-Non mais il y'a un article plus tôt curieux… répondit le blond  
><em>

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Edition n° 2280**_

_**Le 02/08/1977**_

_Un séisme qui continue à nous secouer !_

_Souvenez-vous de l'étrange tremblement de terre qui à secouer l'Angleterre et le monde entier le 20 Juin dernier. Nos envoyer spéciaux ont continué à mener l'enquête au près du ministère, et hier l'information est tombée :_

_« Nous sommes certains que ces secousses sismiques ont été provoquées par une forte onde de magie dont le hypocentre est bel et bien situé en Angleterre. Cependant nous n'avons pas encore pu en déterminer la cause. Mais je vous rassure, le ministère fait tous ce qui en son pouvoir afin d'obtenir au fin mot de cette histoire » déclare Edward Skull, porte parole du ministre de la magie._

_A ce sujet la confédération international de mage et sorcier s'est réunie hier afin de déterminer…_

-Un tremblement de terre ? Vous croyez que c'est vous-savez-qui ? Demanda anxieusement Harry

-Non… répondit sombrement Hermione, je crois plutôt que c'est nous…

-Exactement, ça coïncide avec notre arrivée… dit Draco

-Et vous pensez que c'est un problème parce que….? demanda prudemment le brun.

- je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, répliqua fermement Hermione, ça doit être du à la dissension spatio-temporelle, ça signifie certainement que l'on a bien réussi à créer une nouvelle dimension… c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle… et puis, ils ne réussiront pas à remonter jusqu'à nous, j'ai effacé toute nos traces avant de partir, conclut-elle dans un sourire.

-J'ai toujours dis que t'étais la meilleure ! fit Draco un sourire illuminant ses lèvres.

-Ne penses pas que me faire de la lèche va me faire oublier ce que tu as fais ! reprit furieusement la jeune fille en enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur.

-Et c'est repartit, soupira silencieusement Harry…

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était enfin arrivé, il se hâta de monter les trois étages qui le séparaient de son appartement, les deux autres devaient déjà être arrivés…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques jours plus tard :<strong>_

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau. Il songeait à la situation politique actuelle. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite et échappaient à son contrôle. Tom Jedusor était bien plus dangereux que ne le sous-entendait le ministère. Cela faisait des mois, que l'Angleterre s'était embourbé dans cette guerre et si l'on n'y mettait pas bientôt un terme, cela risquait de dégénérer gravement.

Pour l'instant celui qui se faisait surnommer Voldemort n'était pas encore très actif, il se contentait de faire régner la terreur de loin, cependant certaines personnes n'osaient même plus prononcer son nom.

Bien évidement il avait rapidement réagit.

Après que le Lord noir ai commencé à se faire connaître il y'a déjà un an, Albus avait commencé par former une société secrète -l'ordre du Phénix- dont il était le leader. Et il avait encore quelques atouts dans sa manche, comme le jeune Severus Rogue qui avait récemment grossit leurs rangs en sa position d'espion.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant et le ministère se contentait d'arrêter sommairement des personnes sans aucune preuve concrète tandis la population magique sombrait dans la paranoïa.

Il repensa également à ce terrible séisme qui avait secoué le monde entier, il y'a quelques semaines.

Après enquête, le département des mystères était certain qu'il était d'origine magique, mais personne n'était capable d'en identifier la cause.

Albus lui, était certain que cela avait un rapport avec Jedusor, il ne savait pas ce que son ancien élève préparait, mais il lui fallait prendre des mesures et par conséquent, renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard au cas où, après tout ce tremblement avait également franchit les limites de son école, ce qui en théorie, était impossible, étant donné que les fondateurs eux même avaient prémunis Poudlard contre ce genre de catastrophes, qu'elles soient d'origine magique ou moldus. Si Tom avait trouvé le moyen d'attaquer son école, il fallait alors qu'il soit prêt…

C'est pour cela, qu'Albus Dumbledore avait pris la décision de convoquer aujourd'hui, de récentes et prometteuses recrues de l'Ordre. Il avait une mission à leurs proposer.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte, le sortirent de ses pensées.

-entrez, entrez, dit joyeusement le vieil homme.

-Albus, vos invités sont là, lui répondit sa toute nouvelle directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall.

-Merci Minerva. James, Lily, Sirius, je suis ravi de vous revoir, dit-il en désignant les fauteuils qu'il venait de faire apparaitre.

-nous de même professeur, répondit posément la jeune Lily Evans, récemment Potter en s'installant rapidement suivie par les deux autres, mais que nous vaut le plaisir d'être convoqué à Poudlard ? J'ai cru comprendre par le professeur McGonagall que ce n'était pas une réunion de l'ordre… demanda la jeune femme perplexe

-en effet mon enfant, à vrai dire j'avais une requête particulière à vous proposer tout les trois, mais avant tout… vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? (1)

-euh… non merci professeur, répondit James prit de court, tandis que Sirius s'esclaffait bruyamment en piochant un des bonbons fétiche du vénérable mage

-Je me suis toujours promis qu'un jour, j'accepterais un de vos bonbons, s'expliqua le beau brun en enfournant la sucrerie dans sa bouche sous le regard outré de Lily et celui amusé de Dumbledore.

James sourit malicieusement et s'apprêtât à renchérir, avant de se raviser en croisant le regard noir de sa femme.

-Vous avez bien raison mon enfant, reprit Albus les yeux pétillants et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne prennent plus le temps de savourer les bonnes choses de la vie ! Cependant, et bien que je serais ravi de débattre plus longuement sur le sujet, si je vous fais venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous proposer une mission pour l'ordre.

-Une mission pour nous trois ? demanda Lily sceptique, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Et bien pour commencer, Sirius, James, je sais que vous venez de finir vos études d'Aurors et j'ai pris la peine d'en parlé à vos supérieurs, ils sont d'accords pour vous assigner à la protection de Poudlard, bien évidement si cela ne vous dérange pas… ce n'est pas vraiment quelques chose de très palpitant, mais dans tout les cas j'étais à la recherche d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et je pense que vous James, vous serez excellent à ce post, de même j'avais l'intention de créer un club de duel obligatoire et si vous êtes d'accord Sirius vous en aurez la charge… quand à vous Lily, je sais que le ministère vous a accorder une bourse de recherche pour vos potions, et je suis sur que le professeur Slughorn sera plus que ravi de vous aider, et puis la place de professeur de Runes vient de se libérer, c'est une option donc ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps, conclu joyeusement le mage.

-euh… et bien, personnellement je serai bien évidement ravi de revenir à Poudlard que j'ai toujours considéré comme ma maison, répondit Sirius perplexe, et je ne doute pas que Lily fera un excellent professeur, continua-t-il narquoisement à l'adresse de la jeune femme, cependant vous êtes sur que James et moi on fera l'affaire ? Parce qu'avec le nombre faramineux de retenues que l'on a eu, je ne pense pas que l'on soit les mieux placés pour parler d'éducation, dit-il en regardant son ami aussi perplexe que lui.

La carrière de professeur ne l'avait jamais tenté, c'était plus le domaine de Remus…

-« A vrai dire, je suis d'accord avec Sirius, je pense que Remus ferait un meilleur professeur », reprit James dont les pensées avaient suivie le même chemin, « même si bien évidement je serai plus que ravi de retourner à Poudlard… »

-Pour vous dire vrai, j'avais pensé également à convoquer Mr Lupin, cependant, et avec la nouvelle politique du ministère, ils n'accepteraient jamais un loup-garou comme professeur… répondit le vieil homme d'un air navré.

-Mais enfin, Remus n'est pas du tout dangereux ! s'écria rageusement Lily, tandis que les deux autres acquiesçaient férocement.

-Je le sais bien Lily, mais vous savez, j'ai les mains liées à ce niveau là…, en tout cas si je vous le demande précisément à vous trois c'est parce que, vous êtes des personnes de confiance et je sais que vous connaissez le château mieux que personne…

-Et bien professeur, si vous êtes sur de vouloir prendre le risque d'engager ses deux là, moi je suis partante, conclu finalement Lily sous le regard noir des deux autres.

-Je ferai un bien meilleur prof que toi Evans, répliqua Sirius joueur tandis que James et Albus riaient gentiment.

-Bien puisque tout est réglé, je vous recontacterai une semaine avant la rentrée, dit finalement Dumbledor en se levant pour serrer la main de ses touts nouveaux professeurs.

Une fois les trois jeunes partis, Dumbledore retourna à son bureau, il s'apprêtait à replonger dans sa paperasse lorsque quelques coups furent toqués à sa fenêtre. S'approchant curieusement, il constatât que c'était une petite chouette hulotte noire zébrée de blanc. Elle portait un parchemin à chaque patte et un dans son bec.

-Et bien, voila qui est inhabituel… murmura le vieil homme en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il détachât la première lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec et se plongea dans la lecture, chaque phrase le laissant plus perplexe que la précédente.

-On dirait que cette année va être des plus intéressante… dit-il finalement en caressant la curieuse petite messagère qui lui répondit dans un hululement joyeux.

* * *

><p>(1)XD je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…<p>

(2)Héhé, oui, oui, Harry va avoir une grosse surprise à la rentrée… enfin dans le cas bien sur où il est accepté à Poudlard… tout peut arriver ^^

Sinon concernant les maraudeurs, je sais bien qu'ils sont sensés avoir obtenu leur diplôme vers 1978 (si mes souvenir sont bon…), mais j'ai décidé de ne pas respecter la chronologie ^^

* * *

><p>RAR:<p>

Merci beaucoup à** Mililys, elo-didie,** et **Nayla-125  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A LIRE : IMPORTANT !<strong>

**Encore une fois par rapport aux personnes qui mettent cette fiction dans leurs favoris ou en alerte… les gars sérieusement si vous prenez la peine de clicker en bas pourquoi ne pas porter votre action jusqu'au bout ? Je veux dire, si cette histoire vous plait pourquoi ne pas l'exprimer… je ne vous demande pas de roman, juste quelques mot ou même un smiley si vous avez vraiment la flemme ! Je dis ça parce que contrairement à ce que disent certains auteurs, on n'écrit pas simplement pour nous mais également pour avoir votre avis sur ce que vous avez lu… sinon ou serai l'intérêt de publier, si on ne peut pas échanger ? Donc personnellement j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, surtout que plus le nombre de commentaire reçus est élevé et plus c'est motivant de continuer cette histoire! Non parce que bon, sincèrement quand je vois que par exemple il n'y a eu que trois commentaires pour le chapitre précédent, et qu'en parallèle il y a eu près de 500 visites ( !) pour ce même chapitre… sincèrement ça me met hors de moi et ça me démotive VRAIMEN T à publier la suite ! **

**Alors aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire je vous demande s'il vous plait de faire un petit effort ! Quelques mots ce n'est vraiment pas cher payé par rapport à l'effort fourni !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera<strong>_** : A Decisive envelope **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : Salut tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord Un ENORME **MERCI **pour vos si gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive encore plus à écrire la suite ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira… et en plus je le publie avec une semaine d'avance ! Elle n'est pas belle la vie ? ^_^

Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews en bas ! A dans deux semaines !

_**PS :**_ je dédie ce chapitre à ma petite **Mililys**… merci de continuer à m'encourager ! :D

_**Chronologie :**_ j'ai remarqué que pas mal de personne avaient un peu de mal à s'y retrouver alors voici un petit récapitulatif :

1996 : Harry, Draco et Hermione ont 16 ans et remontent le temps

1977 : Les maraudeurs ont 25 ans. Sirius et James viennent de terminer leurs études d'Aurors qui ont duré 6 ans, et Lily à terminer ses études supérieurs en potion, et entame des recherches personnels.

Si j'ai décidé de changer un peu les choses, c'est parce que d'une part, parce que je voulais qu'ils soient assez âgés pour avoir fini leurs études et pouvoir enseigner à Poudlard, d'autre part, je voulais faire en sorte qu'il y ait une différence d'âge assez conséquente entre Harry et ses parents… voilà, j'espère que ça répond à vos interrogations ! ^_^

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre V : <strong>_

_**A Decisive Envelope**_

* * *

><p><em>-On dirait que cette année va être des plus intéressante… dit-il finalement en caressant la curieuse petite messagère qui lui répondit dans un hululement joyeux. <em>

_**Quelques jours plutôt :**_

Harry se hâta de monter les trois étages qui le séparaient de son appartement. Draco et Hermione finissaient plutôt que lui, ils devaient donc certainement être déjà arrivés. Il inséra sa clé dans le verrou et entra précipitamment. Ses deux amis étaient dans le salon, tous deux penchés sur ce qu'il semblait être un parchemin.

-« Désolé, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, vous avez déjà commencé ? » Demanda Harry haletant.

-« A vrai dire on a fini…», répondit Hermione dans un sourire compatissant.

Elle savait que son ami avait le travail le plus harassant, elle ne lui en tint donc par rigueur.

-« T'inquiètes pas Potter, c'est elle qui a fait tout le travail », dit Draco en désignant Hermione du pouce. Le jeune homme était affalé sur son fauteuil, une pomme à moitié entamé dans une main et un parchemin dans l'autre, « tiens t'a qu'a lire » ! reprit-il en tendant le dis parchemin à Harry

Le brun déposa son sac et s'affala au côté d'Hermione avant de prendre la lettre.

_Hermione J. Granger_

_27, Rue Roosevelt _

_9009, Londres_(1)

_Londres le 03/08/1977_

_A l'attention de Mr. Albus Dumbledore._

_Cher Mr Dumbledore_

_Je m'appel Hermione Granger, j'ai 16 ans, et je me permets par la présente le lettre, de vous adressez un dossier de candidature afin de suivre des études dans votre établissement. _

_J'ai conscience Monsieur, que cette demande est des plus inhabituelle, cependant, suite à des événements d'ordre personnel, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de quitter mon pays natale qu'est l'Alaska._

_Je vous demande donc aujourd'hui, l'autorisation de poursuivre ma scolarité dans votre établissement, où je pense avoir le niveau nécessaire pour intégrer la sixième année._

_En vous remerciant de l'attention que vous portez à cette demande, je me tiens à votre entière disposition pour toute information complémentaire et vous prie d'agréer Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées_.

_Hermione J. Granger._

-« T'en penses quoi ? » Demanda anxieusement Hermione, « je trouve que c'est un peu court, mais je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre pour l'instant ! »

-« Moi je la trouve très bien », répliqua précipitamment Draco, « d'ailleurs j'ai copié la même pour moi », dit-il en désignant un autre parchemin, « il ne te reste plus qu'à faire la tienne et ce sera bon… »

-« Pour moi aussi c'est parfait, de toute façon je n'aurais jamais fait mieux que toi », répondit Harry à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

-« Bon bah dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à la recopier », répondit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin et une plume.

Harry s'attela immédiatement à la tâche.

Après avoir bouclé sa lettre, Hermione les attacha à leurs chouette, Phantasma –bien évidement c'est Draco qui était à l'origine de ce nom stupide, Hermione avait d'ailleurs essayé de le changé, mais rien à faire, la chouette refusait de répondre à un autre nom que celui là – avant de l'envoyer.

-« Bien, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre… », Conclu le blond.

¤ HP&DJ ¤

Deux semaines plus tard, nos jeunes héros eurent enfin leurs réponses. Le temps avait filé si rapidement, et ils étaient déjà à la mi-août.

C'était un Dimanche et le hasard faisant bien les choses, aucun des trois adolescents n'était de service.

Il faisait d'ailleurs une chaleur écrasante ce jour là. Hermione bouquinait tranquillement un livre dans le salon, une limonade bien fraiche à la main, sous le regard envieux de Draco et Harry.

-« si vous en voulez, il y a une superette est au coin de la rue », indiqua la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-« ce n'est pas juste Mynie, c'est toujours toi qui a droit à la dernière bouteille… » Répondit Draco boudeur. Le jeune homme était affalé de tout son long sur le canapé ne portant qu'un débardeur et un calçons, qu'il aurait d'ailleurs volontiers enlevé, si cela diminuait ne serais-ce que d'un degré cette chaleur étouffante.

-« Et vous, vous avez bu toute les autres, c'est la seule bouteille que j'ai réussi à sauver », répliqua platement leurs amie.

-« bon sang mais pourquoi il n'y a pas de climatiseur dans cette baraque ? » Se plaignit mollement Harry. Le brun avait bien tenté de jeter un sortilège de refroidissement, mais sa magie sans baguette était encore faible (merci au petit séjour offert par les gracieux soins de Voldemort), du coup le sortilège s'estompait rapidement. Hermione elle, avait catégoriquement refusé de gaspiller son énergie.

-« Il fait tellement chaud que même ton climatiseur aurait besoin d'un climatiseur », geignit le blond en guise de réponse.

-« Il fait tellement chaud, que bientôt, mon cerveau va dégouliner par mes narines », répliqua Harry

-« Il fait tellement chaud que je transpire en poudre », reprit le blond un sourire dans la voix.

-« Il fait tellement chaud que ce sera bientôt mon sang que va s'évaporer. »

-« Pff, elle était nulle celle là », répliqua mollement Draco.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione.

-« Désolé Harry, ce coup ci c'est lui qui gagne », dit la jeune fille en tournant une page de son livre, sans même prendre la peine de les regarder, tandis que Draco brandissait son poing en l'aire dans un cri de victoire.

-« Pfff, il fait tellement chaud, que même Malefoy a réussi à me battre… » Conclu platement Harry sous le regard noir du blond.

Mais leurs quiétude fut soudainement interrompu par un bruissement d'ailles suivit rapidement par une série de hululements.

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent, toute fatigue oubliée, vers la cuisine où se tenait fièrement une Phantasma ravie d'avoir accompli sa première mission.

-« Bah alors ma belle, t'en a mis du temps… », Dit doucement Draco en lui caressant la tête avant de détacher le parchemin solidement attaché à sa patte.

Il le déroula fébrilement, tandis que les deux autres se penchaient au dessus de ses épaules.

_Collège Poudlard_

_Le 14/08/1977_

_Cher Miss. Granger, Mr. Evans, et Mr. Enderson _

_J'avoue avoir été des plus surpris en recevant vos missives. Il est très rare que des élèves émettent le souhait de changer d'établissement au cours de leurs scolarités. _

_Votre ancien collège Juneau-Witches à bonne réputation, je ne vois donc aucune raison de vous refuser l'accès à l'enseignement de Poudlard. _

_Cependant si je me souviens bien le système de Juneau-Witches est différent de celui de Poudlard, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous demandez de passer quelques testes dans les matières que vous aurez choisit afin de confirmer que votre niveau est bien équivalent à celui des sixième années._

_Pour cela je vous prierai de vous rendre à Poudlard le Vendredi 22 Août à 15H00, afin de passer les testes de niveau et d'être répartis dans vos maisons (je vous en expliquerai le principe sur place). En attendant je vous prierez de remplir et de renvoyer les formulaires ci-joints._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-« C'est dans 5 jours », murmura pensivement Harry en dépliant le formulaire à son nom. Ce dernier concernait les matières qu'ils pouvaient choisir pour leur sixième année.

-« Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi veut-il qu'on passe des testes de niveau s'il dit que cette école Juneau-machinchose à bonne réputation ? » Demanda suspicieusement Draco, « vous croyez qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ? »

-« Peut-être bien que oui… » répondit Hermione, « à vrai dire, c'est carrément un piège, Juneau-Witches, est une école assez méconnue, j'avais trouvé un bouquin qui en parlait dans la bibliothèque des Black – à se demander ce qu'il faisait là d'ailleurs- de ce que j'ai lu, c'est une école assez médiocre, et où le niveau est très bas par rapport à Poudlard. La plus part des sorciers Alaskains et Canadiens préfèrent d'ailleurs se rendre à Salem, l'école de sorcellerie des Etats Unis d'Amérique… »

-« Mais, pourquoi il dit que le système est différent là-bas ? » demanda Harry perplexe, le brun n'avait jamais songé qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres écoles de magie que Poudlard, ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt stupide de sa part, songea-t-il après coup.

-« C'est différent parce que Juneau-Witches à un système d'étude en 10 ans, soit trois ans de plus que Poudlard, les enfants sorciers y sont scolarisés à 10 ans et finissent leurs études à 20 ans, donc normalement si on était scolarisés là-bas, on aurait du entamer notre septième année, cependant comparé au niveau de Poudlard, cela correspond à notre quatrième année ».

-« Mais, et si il nous demande pourquoi nous avons changé d'établissement, ou pire s'il prend contacte avec cet établissement et découvre finalement qu'on a jamais mis les pieds là-bas ? » Répliqua anxieusement Draco tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait sombrement.

-« ça ne risque pas d'arriver », les calma Hermione, « sauf s'il se donne vraiment beaucoup de mal, étant donné que le gouvernement sorcier d'Alaska est dans une espèce de guerre froide avec les autres gouvernements occidentaux, par conséquent, la communication est rompu, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisit Juneau-Witches, plutôt que Salem ou même KanJumpers en Australie. Et puis s'il nous demande pourquoi on a décidé de changer d'établissement, il suffit de lui expliquer que nous étions en désaccords avec les méthodes d'enseignement de notre directeur, et que vu que nous sommes orphelins et que rien ne nous rattache à l'Alaska, nous avons décidé de partir … et puis quitte à changer d'école, autant aller dans la meilleure. De toute façon, il y a très peu d'école de sorcellerie reconnue, Poudlard au Royaume-Uni, Beauxbâton en France, Dumstrang en Roumanie et Namimori (2) au Japon. Et les trois dernières sont exclues, car il y aurait un problème de langue. »

-« Wow, quelle histoire ! Tu y réfléchi depuis quand ? » Demanda Harry impressionné

-« depuis qu'on a atterrit dans ici ! Je ne suis pas aussi insouciante que vous moi…», répondit la jeune fille d'un air snob.

-« ouais, par contre que nos parents à tout les trois soient mort, ce n'est pas un peu gros ? » Demanda Draco sceptique.

-« Si », soupira Hermione, « mais je ne vois pas quoi lui servir d'autre, il faudra jouer la carte de la tristesse comme ça il n'approfondira pas trop le sujet… »

-« Pff, décidément, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi »… murmura Harry à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

-« Bah vous seriez surement déjà mort … »

-« ou pire … en tôle ! » Reprit Draco

-« Bon en tout cas Hermione, cette fois tu ne peux plus reculer l'achat de nos baguettes !», s'exclama joyeusement Draco.

-« non en effet, il va falloir s'y prendre dès demain… donc je vous propose de nous retrouver directement devant le Chaudrons Baveurs… 17H, ça vous convient ? » demanda la jeune fille.

-« Hermione », s'horrifia Harry, « tu ne penses sérieusement pas à ce que l'on aille acheter nos baguettes en même temps ? »

-« Et pourquoi pas je te pris ? » s'exclama la brune en fronçant dangereusement ses sourcils tandis que Draco lui jetait un regard qui disait _pauvre-fou-tu-ferrais-mieux-d'avoir-une-bonne-explication-si-tu-ne-veux-pas-mourir… _

-« Il est hors de question qu'on aille séparément dans le monde magique, tant que l'on n'a pas nos baguettes… est ce que c'est bien claire dans ta petite tête Potter ? Ne me fais pas le même coup que l'autre crétin! » Reprit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt un Draco qui poussa une exclamation d'indignation, très vite étouffé lorsque la jeune fille redirigea son courroux vers lui.

-« Sincèrement », répondit Harry exaspéré, « rien ne sera aussi dangereux que lorsque Ollivander verra débarquer dans sa boutique trois adolescents presque majeure à la quête de trois baguettes, sans compter le fait que l'une d'elles s'avérera être la jumelle de celle du sorcier qui couvre les tabloïdes en ce moment… »

-…

-« Et je ne pense même pas qu'il soit encore nécessaire de préciser qu'Ollivander, dans sa grande bienveillance, se précipitera de tout raconter à son grand copain Dumbledore », reprit sarcastiquement le brun à une Hermione pensive et un Draco bouche bée.

-« Je … Je dois être en plein cauchemar… », Répliqua le blond d'une voix blanche.

- « Calme-toi Dray », répondit pensivement Hermione, « ce n'est pas si grave, on va bien trouver une solution… »

-« Ce n'est pas ça …», reprit le Serpentard la voix tremblante, « c'est... c'est… «

-« Quoi ? » Le pressa Harry alerté

-« C'est juste que c'est _Potter _qui vient de nous sauver la mise en faisant preuve d'un bon sens et d'une logique imparable », répondit finalement le blond en prenant une pose faussement dramatique, « fais gaffe mon bon Harry, tu as du griller tes derniers neurones avec cette histoire… » Conclut-il dans un sourire narquois

-« Non mais quel crétin… », Soupira désespérément Hermione tandis que le Survivant se jetait sur cette sale fouine albinos, histoire de lui démontré que neurones ou pas, il serait toujours capable de lui décalquer la tronche…

* * *

><p>(1) Evidemment, cette adresse est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fictive, je ne sais même pas s'il y'a une rue Roosevelt à Londres…<p>

(2) Petit clin d'œil à un manga que j'adore KH Reborn ! ^_^

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre marquera enfin le retour de nos héros à Poudlard ! <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

**kiara elora** : Merci, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

**mamaler78** : Oui ! La venue des parents d'Harry à Poudlard risque de rendre les choses intéressantes ! ^_^ Merci pour ton commentaire !

**petit-dragon 50** : oui, je suis justement entrain d'écrire ce chapitre ! La tête d'Harry quand il va les voir ! :D Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Rockeuse dans L'ame** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ! ^^

**LyceiaArtemis** : Merci ! :D, figure toi que j'ai hâte aussi de voir comment ça va se développer !

**Vp007 :** Salutation (^^) ! ne t'inquiètes pas, à vrai dire, c'est un petit peu fait exprès, que leurs état psychologiques soit comme ça… le sang, les larmes et la torture arriveront bientôt… ^_^, en tout cas merci de m'encourager à continuer ! :D

**Alcide** : Merci ! Effectivement j'essaye de faire en sorte, qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance entre le trio, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile entre Harry et Draco… ^_^

**Charlene :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait l'effort de laisser un commentaire ! ça me touche ! :D En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire te plait ! Sinon concernant les fictions où Harry rencontre ses parents, je te réfère à mon profils dans « favorite Stories » tu en trouveras surement quelques une qui sont très bonnes ! :D

**elo-didie** : lol, oui Draco a adoré le cinéma ! Sinon, je confirme qu'effectivement Dumbledore et bel et bien suicidaire… qui aurait l'idée de choisir, James et Sirius comme prof franchement ! :D, Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**sylmeria** : Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaise ! Sinon pour Remus et Peter, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bel et bien prévu de les faire entrer dans l'histoire… simplement ce ne serra pas pour tout de suite… ^_^ mais je peux te dire que leurs entrées marquera un tournant dans la fiction… héhé ^^ ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ! :D

**fafa** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :D

**Liyly :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! sinon, concernant les fautes d'orthographe, je sais qu'il y en a encore pas mal qui m'échappent et j'en suis sincèrement désolé… j'essayerai de faire plus d'effort à l'avenir… concernant la chronologie, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question plus haut, comme je l'ai dit j'avais surtout besoin qu'il y ait une différence d'âge assez conséquente entre Harry et ses parents… et pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit 1978 au lieu de 1977 ?… c'est une très bonne remarque, mais tu en auras l'explication un peu plus tard ! :p

**Aspirine : **Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :D

**Aurysadik** : Désolé pour le « Milliaires » c'est une simple faute de frappe, mais je pense que tu as compris que je voulais dire millénaire ^^

Décrocher en court route signifie effectivement lâcher l'anneau… par contre je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il y aurait un problème dans l'histoire (si tu pouvais m'indiquer où ça m'arrangerai, histoire que je puisse corriger ça… je sais que je ne me relis pas toujours donc c'est possible qu'il puisse y avoir une confusion) pour la grosse surprise, je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même, par contre comme je l'ai expliqué au début, Harry et Draco ne ressemblent plus tellement à leurs parents… concernant le nombre de review, je sais que je n'en suis qu'au début, mais il faut avouer que c'est tout de même un peu déprimant ! Enfin en tout cas merci pour tes DEUX commentaires ! :D

**Clamaraa **: Wouw ! Merci ! Ton commentaire m'a rebouster, j'avais l'impression qu'il débordait d'énergie ! xD, sinon pour la chronologie de l'histoire j'espère avoir répondu à ta question plus haut, donc Harry, Draco et Hermione ont 16 ans et effectivement les maraudeurs sont sensés être en 7éme année, mais j'ai un peu changé la chronologie pour les besoins de l'histoire ! En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! :D

**Yukiju** : lol, oui tu as raison, le principe, c'est un peu du réchauffé ! Mais j'essayerai d'être la plus originale possible, histoire de ne pas tomber dans le déjà vu ! Concernant le rythme de l'histoire, je suis rassuré que tu me dises ça, parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était un peu long… sinon concernant l'entente entre Harry et Hermione d'un côté et Draco de l'autre, j'essayerai d'expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés là un peu plus tard ! :D Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ! ^^

**Teemango** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

PS : tu as parfaitement raison ! Que serai une review sans ça ! ^^

**Devone Lestrange :** Merci ! :D je suis ravi que l'histoire te plaise ! Concernant les commentaires, ça me touche vraiment que tu ai pris la peine d'en laisser un… je n'aime pas vraiment faire des remarques de ce genre (j'ai l'impression de mendier des reviews xD) mais, c'est vrai que c'est un peu frustrant de ne pas en recevoir ! En tout cas je suis touché que tu ais pris en compte ce que j'ai dis ! :D Pour la fréquence de publication, c'est toute les deux semaines normalement… et si j'avance assez vite, je pourrais même poster à l'avance ^_^

A la prochaine peut-être ! :D

_**Encore une fois, un énorme merci pour vos commentaires ! A bientôt !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera<strong> : _**Hogwarts**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ Bonsoir tout le monde !

Vous m'avez manqué ! :D En tout cas me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, comme vous l'aurez remarqué il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Voila j'espére en tout cas qu'il sera à votre goût ! A dans deux semaines 

_Bonne Lecture  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VI :<strong>_

_Hogwarts_

* * *

><p>Les trois adolescents étaient finalement arrivés à un accord. En conséquence, ils décidèrent qu'Hermione se rendrai sur le chemin de travers le lundi en matinée puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas, tandis que Draco, s'y rendrait le mardi soir.<p>

Cependant, pour Harry, le problème était tout autre, et après un long débat, il fut décidé que le brun ne chercherait sa baguette que le vendredi matin avant de se rendre à Poudlard, histoire de minimiser au maximum les dégâts.

Hermione avait également suggéré, que les deux jeunes hommes modifient leurs apparences. Certes, leur niveau de magie sans baguette était encore très faible, sans oublier bien sur, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore totalement récupéré de leurs séjours dans une cellule anti-magie. Ceci-dit, le problème ne se posait plus avec une baguette à la main. Hermione sera donc la seule à ne pas camoufler son apparence.

Ainsi, le lundi matin, Harry et Draco, après avoir prévenu leurs patrons respectifs de leurs absences, attendait anxieusement leur amie, dans un petit café moldus en face du Chaudron Baveur.

-« ça fait presque trois heures maintenant » Dit nerveusement le blond, « qu'est ce qui lui prend autant de temps bon sang ? C'est une baguette qu'elle doit acheter pas un dragon ! »

-« On peut trouver des dragons sur le chemin de travers ? » Demanda Harry intéressé.

Peut-être pas… songea le brun devant le regard noir et plein de mépris de son compagnon.

-« Le jour où j'ai acheté ma baguette ça m'a pris près de 4 heures… » Reprit finalement le brun en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Ah bon ? » répliqua le blond surprit, « moi ça ne m'a prit qu'une petite demi-heure tout au plus… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent enfin Hermione arriver. Pour l'occasion, la jeune fille avait lissé ses cheveux habituellement touffus, et les avait relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué. Le résultat l'avait rendu méconnaissable. Draco en avait été bouche bée, et Harry ricana en repensant à la scène.

_**Flash back :**_

Harry et Draco, étaient prêts depuis une bonne demi-heure, et attendaient patiemment que leur amie daigne enfin sortir de la salle de bain, où elle avait élue domicile depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

-« Bon Hermione ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? » s'écriât finalement le bond excédé, « il est déjà 9H… elle est tombé dans le trou des chiottes ou quoi ? » conclu-t-il en ricanant à l'adresse du brun.

-« ça va, ça va… j'arrive… » Fit la voix étouffé.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur la jeune fille. Elle était habillée avec soin. Sa cape, métamorphosé le matin-même, retombait élégamment sur ses épaules, tandis que ses cheveux lisses et brillants étaient soigneusement remontés sur sa nuque, faisant ainsi ressortir ses pommettes hautes et mettant en valeur ses traits fins.

-« J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Harry s'apprêta à lui assurer qu'elle était très bien, lorsqu'il fut prit de court par Draco

-« mais… mais tu ressemble à une fille ! » s'écria stupidement le blond d'un air ahuri.

-« Excuses-moi ? » rétorqua Hermione sur un ton dangereux en le fusillant du regard.

-« euuh… je disais… tu … tu sembles très jolie~ ! » répondit-il dans un sourire éclatant, dans une piètre tentative pour se rattraper.

-« ce que veut dire ce crétin, c'est que ça te va très bien… tu devrais faire ça plus souvent.. » Dit finalement Harry, en essayant d'éviter le meurtre.

-« je ne peux pas… t'as vu tout le temps que ça m'a pris… » Répondit finalement son amie, en ignorant soigneusement Draco qui essayait-en vain- de la complimenter.

-« bon bah on y va maintenant… » Conclu le blond boudeur.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Hermione s'installa sur la banquette au côté de Draco en enlevant sa cape.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? » Chuchota furieusement le blond.

-« Je suis passé à Gringotts, pour nous ouvrir un compte. » répondit la jeune fille.

-« alors tu l'as ? » Demanda Harry fébrile.

-« Bien sur » rétorqua la jeune fille, « c'est la même que celle que j'avais… franchement je ne pensais pas qu'elle me manquait autant » répondit doucement la jeune fille en caressant le bout de bois qui dépassait de son jeans.

-« Ahh... J'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver la mienne... » Gémit le blond avec envie.

¤ HP&DJ ¤

Vendredi arriva très vite. Draco avait acheté sa baguette sans problème, et le blond n'avait cessé de narguer Harry depuis, en jetant des sortilèges à tout va…

_Franchement ce qu'il peut être immature_, songea le brun de mauvaise humeur en regardant son ami lacer ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette.

Bien qu'il ait été soigneusement métamorphosé par Hermione, le survivant était anxieux,.

A présent il pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, au teint basané. Ses long cheveux d'un noir de jais était attaché en catogan, tandis qu'une frange cachait soigneusement sa cicatrice. Ses yeux bruns étaient dissimulés derrière ses lunettes de vue.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à se réhabituer à la sensation de lunettes sur son nez, puisque cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'en avait plus besoin… (_Merci Mme Pomfresh…_)

-« Allez, c'est parti.. » dit Hermione en enfilant sa veste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après qu'ils aient transplané une nouvelle fois près du chaudron baveur, Harry avait laissé ses deux amis dans le même café ou lui-même et Draco avait attendu Hermione quelques jours plutôt.

Après quelques recommandation supplémentaire de la part de son amie (« _évite d'attirer l'attention blabla soit prudent blabla, évite de te faire tuer… _») et de la fouine blonde (« _Ne fous pas le bazar blabla, ne tue personne blabla… _»), Harry était enfin arrivé –sans encombre tient-il à préciser- devant le magasin d'Ollivander.

Il pénétra doucement dans l'antre vide du vieux mage faisant tinter la clochette annonçant ainsi son entrée.

-« J'arrive, j'arrive… » Fit une voix semblant provenir su fin fond de la boutique.

Une minute plus tard, Ollivander apparu devant lui. Le sorcier n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à ses souvenirs, - à part peut-être quelques cheveux blancs et quelques rides en moins nota Harry- il abordait d'ailleurs le même sourire étrange que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-« Bonjour jeune homme que puis-je pour vous ? » Fit-il de sa voix profonde

-« oui bonjour ! Je suis venu me procurer une nouvelle baguette… » Répondit-il légèrement mal à l'aise

_En même temps s'il était là pour des raquettes de tennis ça se saurait…_, songea-t-il non sans ironie

-« Oh vraiment ! C'est rare de voir du monde à cette époque de l'année ! Le peu de personnes qui viennent c'est pour des révisions… » Expliquât-il, « mais ce qui est encore plus curieux, c'est que vous êtes le troisième cette semaine » continua le vieil homme en le détaillant du regard

-« ah bon… » Marmonna le brun de plus en plus stressé

-« Enfin, » reprit le vendeur sentant son mal aise, « c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour les affaires, alors décrivez moi un peu votre ancienne baguette ? Je suis sur que vous ne vous l'êtes pas procurer chez moi, je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu Mr… »

-« Millet ! » Répondit Harry, « je l'avais acheté chez _''Jimmy Kidell''_ »

-« Oh vous êtes français ? » l'interrompit Ollivander

-« Oui » Répondit sobrement le brun, « enfin en tout cas concernant ma baguette je me souvient que le vendeur avait dit qu'elle était souple et très efficace pour les duels… »

-« Rien de particuliers comme composants ? Ventricule de Dragons, crins de licorne ou de centaure, cœur de sirène ?» questionna distraitement le sorcier en agitant sa baguette vers un mètre en ruban qui s'anima immédiatement et commença à prendre les mesures de Harry tandis que le vendeur prenait des notes sur un carnet

-« Et bien… je me souviens… qu'il avait mentionné une plume de phénix… »Répondit prudemment Harry d'un air dégagé.

Il en avait discuté avec Hermione, et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il serait plus pratique de donner cet information… juste au cas où Ollivander ne songerai pas à lui proposer d'essayer son ancienne baguette…

-« Vraiment ! » Ollivander releva la tête surprit, « C'est plutôt rare… je ne savais pas que les français travaillaient avec ce genre d'ingrédients… »

-« oui il avait mentionné que c'était peu commun… » Répondit Harry avec aplomb

-« Mmh… bon et bien je vais vous en faire essayer quelques une… » Reprit pensivement le vendeur, « Tenez, Bois de cerisier, crin de licorne, 30.40 cm puissante pour la métamorphose »

Il lui tendit une baguette claire et finement ouvragée. Harry eu à peine le temps de s'en saisir avant de se la faire brusquement arraché.

-« Essayez plutôt celle-là, bois de houx, écailles de dragon, 33.30 cm, une bonne baguette pour les duels »

Le brun soupira et se dit qu'il en aurait certainement pour un long moment…

Une heure et 36 baguettes infructueuses plus tard, Ollivander soupira lourdement en arrachant une nouvelle baguette des mains d'un Harry désespéré.

-« Je reviens… » Dit-il brusquement en s'enfonçant dans les tréfonds de son magasin

Il revint quelques instant plus tard, tenant dans les mains, une vielle boite poussiéreuse qu'Harry reconnu aussi tôt.

'_Pas trop tôt_, soupira silencieusement le brun

-« Essayez celle-là… je ne comptais pas la vendre mais… enfin allez y » dit-il en enlevant le couvercle.

Harry tendit une main hésitante avant de s'en saisir. Une sensation de chaleur incroyable remonta le long de son bras et il eu réellement l'impression de retrouvé une part de son âme. Il n'avait jamais songé que sa baguette lui manquerait autant, c'était comme redécouvrir le monde après avoir été longtemps aveuglé.

Il leva le bras comme lors de son premier achat, et fit jaillir quelques étincelles rouges et or.

Sans remarquer le regard songeur du vendeur, il dit

-« Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là… »

Il contempla tendrement sa baguette ne pouvant réprimer un sourire

-« Hein… oui, oui bien sur ! Il est évident qu'elle vous correspond ! » répondit-il en sortant de sa transe, « je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant d'après ce que vous m'avez dit…, cette baguette est en Bois de Houx, plume de phénix, 27.50 cm, très efficace pour les métamorphose et les duels, … vous semblez avoir une affinité avec les phénix Mr Millet… » Conclu le vendeur dans un sourire quelques peu crispé

-« Je ne peux pas vous dire… à vrai dire je n'en ai jamais croisé » mentit sans honte le brun le sourire tout aussi factice

-« En tout cas c'est une excellente baguette, prenez en grand soin… » Répondit-il

Harry se contentât d'un hochement de tête, et lui tendit les 10 galions nécessaires à l'achat. Il salua poliment le vendeur qui lui répondit à peine plongé dans ses pensées, et quitta rapidement le magasin.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois voyageurs étaient confortablement installés dans le Magicobus en route pour Poudlard. Enfin confortablement…

-« Par Morgane ! » s'écriât Draco pour la centième fois en dix minutes, tandis que le bus dans un nouveau bond, l'envoyait valser tête première contre le mur.

Il se releva difficilement, les cheveux ébouriffés, le teint verdâtre, et les vêtements froissés.

Harry étouffa une nouvelle fois son fou rire devant la mine échevelé de son ami… qui eu cru que Draco Malefoy avait le mal des transports ! Il tenait là, de quoi le faire chanter pendant des siècles.

-« ça va Draco ? » Demanda Hermione avec compassion, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de distinguer la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans son regard.

Le blond répondit d'un grognement tout sauf distingué, et s'affala une nouvelle fois sur son siège.

-« mais c'est quoi cet engin de malheur ? » fit-t-il dans un gémissement de douleur, en frottant son arrière train malmené.

-« tu n'avais jamais prit le Magicobus avant ? » Demanda Hermione

Draco se contenta de secouer mollement la tête, avant de tomber une nouvelle fois de son siège, lorsque le chauffeur donna un brusque coup de volant.

Harry n'y tenant lus, éclata de rire, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux, tandis qu'Hermione tentait difficilement de retenir son sourire.

-« Tu me le payeras Potter ! » Cracha faiblement le blond, en le fusillant du regard, ce qui n'eu pour effet que de redoubler les rires de son ami, « Rappel moi pourquoi on ne peu pas transplaner ? » Reprit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione

-« Pour la énième fois Draco, près-au-lard est trop proche de Poudlard, et Dumbledore risque de nous repérer, je te rappel qu'il ne faut pas se faire remarquer… » Soupira la jeune fille fatigué.

Finalement, et après que Draco soit tombé dix fois de plus de son fauteuil, et qu'il ait maudit jusqu'à la centième génération, Harry, le chauffeur du bus, Harry, celui qui a eu la maudite idée d'inventer cet engin de torture et une nouvelle fois Harry, ils finirent enfin par descendre à Près-au-lard.

-« Plus jamais… » Conclut le blond en fusillant du regard le bus qui disparut finalement dans un ultime bond.

Après que le blond eu reprit ses esprits et qu'Hermione évita un meurtre sur la personne d'Harry Potter, en arguant à l'ex-Serpentard qu'il avait encore besoin de lui, les trois amis se mirent finalement en route, direction le château.

-« Franchement, le vieux aurait quand même put avoir l'amabilité de nous envoyer une calèche pour nous récupérer… ou mieux il aurait carrément dut nous faire venir par poudre de cheminette. » râla Draco de mauvaise humeur, tentant vainement de se recoiffé… dire qu'il avait passé une demi-heure dans la salle de bain pour parfaire sa coiffure… un vrai gâchis !

-« les cheminées du châteaux ne sont pas connectés à l'extérieur, et Dumbledore ne prendrait pas la peine de lever la protection de la sienne juste pour nous… » Répondit distraitement Hermione en relevant le col de sa veste. Il faisait frisquet mine de rien…

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent finalement devant les grilles du château.

-« Bon rappelez-vous, vous me laissez parler, vous ne vous faites pas remarquer, et surtout… _surtout_ pas de démonstration de magie de haut niveau, on se contente de faire ce qu'ils nous demandent, et faites même en sorte de rater quelques sortilèges de temps en temps… » Leurs rabâchât pour la énième fois Hermione.

-« dit donc, t'aurais pas un peu l'impression de nous prendre pour des cons parfois…?» Répliqua Draco excédé

-« mon cher petit Dray, je ne fais que vous mettre en garde contre votre stupide manie de faire étalage de votre savoir… il ne faut pas se faire remarquer, et vu ta tendance à vouloir toujours démontrer ta supériorité, c'est pas gagné ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille, les poings sur les hanches.

-« c'est bon, Hermione… on a comprit t'inquiètes pas… on sait se la boucler quand il faut… » Dit finalement Harry en essayant d'éviter le carnage.

-« Attends ne me dites pas que Rusard est _déjà_ concierge à cette époque ? » Dit Draco incrédule en voyant une silhouette familière arriver au loin

-« Fais chier… j'espère que Dumbledore a déjà interdit les châtiments corporels…» Répondit Harry en jetant un regard noir à l'homme.

-« Parce qu'en plus, tu prévois d'enfreindre le règlement ? » Demanda Hermione outrée en le fusillant du regard.

Harry détourna lâchement les yeux, et se contenta de fixer Rusard qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

-« C'est vous les nouveaux élèves ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais, en arrivant à leurs hauteurs.

L'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à leurs souvenirs. Le crâne dégarni, la démarche claudicante et les yeux brillants de cruauté, il les dardait d'un regard où se mêlaient dédain et dégout

-« Oui » Répondit sobrement Hermione.

Le concierge leur ouvrit les grilles et leurs demanda de le suivre.

Les adolescents lui emboitèrent le pas docilement. Ils traversèrent le parc en silence savourant le bonheur de se retrouver dans ce lieu qui leurs avait tant manqué.

A leur époque, Poudlard n'était plus qu'un tat de ruine accueillant le peu de sorcier ayant survécus à la guerre… la magie de château avait refusé l'accès à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ce qui avait bien entendu, rendu le mage noir tellement fou de rage qu'il réussît à en détruire une partie.

-« je vous préviens… je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais si vous avez l'intention de foutre le bazar dans cette école, vous aurez à faire à moi ! » Fit finalement le vieil homme en leurs jetant un regard qui se voulait sévère par-dessus son épaule.

-« c'est ça… cause toujours vieux chnoque… » Marmonna Draco à ses côtés

Harry perdu dans la contemplation du château ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre

-« nous n'en avons nullement l'intention… » Dit une nouvelle fois Hermione d'un ton aimable, tandis que Draco retenait un reniflement de dédain…

Rusard les conduisit jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le passage menant au bureau du directeur. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, leur dévoilant les escaliers en colimaçon.

-« Le directeur vous attends » indiqua inutilement le concierge avant de leur tourner le dos et de les planter là.

-« Bon débarrât ! » Souffla Draco, tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches, avant d'arriver devant la porte. Hermione frappa quelques coups et l'ouvrit après qu'une voix l'eut invité à entrer.

Les trois voyageurs pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre du directeur.

Harry était fébrile, il contempla avec nostalgie ce bureau où il s'était rendu maintes fois. Rien n'avait changé.

La pièce était grande et circulaire, sur la table basse, toutes sortes de petits objet en argent, tournoyaient, bourdonnaient émettant même parfois, des petits nuages de fumées comme dans son souvenir. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'illustres directeurs qui semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. A sa droite, près de la fenêtre était entreposé le perchoir de Fumseck.

La pièce était exactement dans le même état qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

-« Bonjour jeune gens… »

Harry avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il en oubliât même la raison de sa présence ici. Il jetât un coup d'œil à ses amis, notant au passage, qu'ils étaient dans le même état que lui avant de se retourner vers le coin qu'il tentait d'éviter.

Grand, mince, une chevelure argentés flottant sur ses épaules, une longue barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille, ainsi que des yeux bleu pétillants de malices le sondant d'un regard perçant, Albus Dumbledore avait l'aire plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs.

Harry sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du vieux mage. A cet instant, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de fondre en larmes dans les bras du sorcier. Il se reprit cependant rapidement, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard curieux de l'homme.

-« hum… euh, bonjour professeur Dumbledore, » Dit finalement Hermione d'une voix mal assurée en lui tendant la main, rapidement imitée par Harry et Draco.

Après, des salutations d'usage qui leurs permirent de reprendre quelques peu leurs esprits, les trois adolescents prirent finalement place dans les fauteuils que le mage avait fait apparaitre.

Harry vérifia que ses barrières d'occlumens étaient bien en place avant de recroiser le regard du directeur.

-« bien… jeune gens je dois dire que j'étais curieux de vous rencontrer ! Il est rare de voire des étudiants émettre le souhait de changer d'établissement au cours de leurs scolarité… puis-je connaitre les raisons exactes qui vous ont poussé à le faire ? Sans vouloir être indiscret bien sur … » demanda-t-il en souriant avec bienveillance.

Bien que la question fut posée en toute innocence semble-t-il, Harry devina l'ordre sous-jacent. S'ils ne donnaient pas une réponse satisfaisante, ils pouvaient dire adieu à Poudlard…

-« Et bien, pour vous dire la vérité… » Commença Hermione en rougissant légèrement, « le cursus scolaire de Juneau-Witches ne répondait plus à nos attentes…et les méthodes d'enseignement de l'actuel directeur ne sont pas des plus… pédagogiques… c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de venir à Poudlard, où nous espérions avoir un meilleur apprentissage qu'à Salem par exemple… »

-« Je vois… et vos parents sont d'accords pour vous laissez partir aussi loin, malgré la situation politique actuelle de notre pays ? » Demanda Dumbledore, en relevant élégamment un sourcil

-« nous sommes orphelins… » Répondit Hermione en détournant pudiquement le regard

Harry était impressionné, son amie jouait parfaitement son rôle, c'était digne d'un oscar !

-« Oh je suis navré ma pauvre enfant… » Fit Dumbledore en les dardant d'un regard triste, « il m'est toujours tragique de voir des enfants aussi jeunes, porter autant de responsabilités sur les épaules… mais comment est-ce arrivé ? » Reprit-il en les regardant d'un regard perçant.

Le brun comprit que le mage ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

-« Oh et bien, Harry a perdue ses parents quand il était encore très jeune, il a été recueillit par la sœur de sa mère avant d'entrer à Juneau… » Répondit-elle d'une voix triste en désignant le brun qui se contenta de détourner le regard, « Dray n'a jamais connu ses parents, il a grandit dans un orphelinat » Le blond haussa les épaules lorsqu'elle le désigna, « quant à moi… et bien, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et ma mère qui était moldue, est morte l'année dernière d'un cancer… » Conclu-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, « alors étant donné que plus rien ne nous retenait à Juneau, nous avons décidé de venir ici… »

-« Je vois… et bien il m'est impossible de refuser la demande d'enfants aussi courageux souhaitant avoir accès à un meilleur enseignement… cependant pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais… êtes vous d'origine anglaise ? J'ai noté que vous aviez un très bon accent… » Reprit Dumbledore la voix curieuse, et le regard perçant.

Harry se glaça d'effroi. Ils n'avaient pas songé à ce problème… ça réaction ne passa pas inaperçue apparemment puisque Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. Il sentit une présence discrète lui effleurer l'esprit, et rapidement il abaissa ses barrières, faisant défiler un ensemble de souvenirs soigneusement sélectionnés.

Harry, Draco et Hermione étaient d'excellents occlumens, après tout ils avaient suivit un enseignement avec le meilleur professeur en la matière. En effet pendant deux ans, Severus Rogue les avaient formé avec acharnement, et à présent, on pouvait dire que les trois adolescents maitrisaient parfaitement le sujet.

Le survivant fit donc défiler un ensemble de souvenirs banals, avant de sentir finalement Dumbledore se retirer.

-« A vrai dire, nous sommes arrivé en Angleterre depuis plus de trois mois déjà, nous avons donc eu le temps de parfaire notre accent… on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer avec les temps qui courent… » Répondit Draco avec nonchalance en voyant qu'Hermione avait du mal à trouver une explication plausible.

-« Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes assidus… on pourrait croire que vous avez vécus toute votre vie ici… » Répondit joyeusement le directeur, « Bien, on ne vas donc pas s'attarder d'avantage… j'ai reçu vos formulaires contenant les matières que vous souhaitez suivre, et j'ai demandé aux professeurs concerné de me préparer un examens pour chacune d'elles, vous aurez donc deux heures pour y répondre, vu que ce sont de simple QCM, avant de passer à la pratique, c'est le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe et votre future professeur de métamorphose qui jugera vos épreuves… vu qu'on ne peux pas vous tester dans toutes les matières pour la pratique, vous aurez simplement la métamorphose, et les sortilèges… pendant ce temps je corrigerai moi-même vos interrogations, êtes vous d'accord ? » Conclu le vieil homme en les dardant d'un regard bien veillant.

Apparemment, ils avaient réussit à convaincre Dumbledore, et bien que le sorcier restait probablement suspicieux à leurs égards, il devait certainement estimer qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace pour son école.

-« c'est parfait professeur, merci beaucoup ! » Répondit Hermione dans un sourire ravie, tandis qu'Harry et Draco marmonnaient également quelques remercîments.

-« Excellent ! Dans ce cas là, je vous propose de commencer tout de suite ! ».

Dumbledore se leva et les invita jovialement à le suivre.

Il les entraina dans les dédales des couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant la salle des professeurs. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte puis entra, rapidement suivit par les adolescents.

-« Minerva, j'ai un peu de travail pour vous…» annonça joyeusement le vieux mage en direction d'une femme qui se tenait dos à eux.

Harry resta bouche bée, lorsqu'elle se retourna. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme, soit la même McGonagall qu'il avait connu. La jeune femme ne devait pas dépasser les quarante ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement remontés dans un chignon lâche, son visage, beaucoup moins marqué par les rides que dans ses souvenirs, se fendait dans un demi-sourire bienveillant, tandis que ses yeux bruns débordaient de gentillesse. Qui eu cru que Minerva McGonagall, fut aussi belle dans sa jeunesse…

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil ses amis… apparemment, eux non plus n'en revenait pas.

-« Ah, Albus, vous êtes là… » Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de porter son regard vers eux.

-« Minerva, voici les nouveaux étudiants venant d'Alaska, dont je vous avais parlé… »

-« Oui, oui, bien sur » Répondit-elle en les détaillants, « tout est prêt pour leurs tests.. » reprit-elle en reportant son attention vers le directeur.

-« Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je les laisses à vos bons soins… » Rétorqua le vieux mage.

Il leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de repartir.

-« Bien, » Reprit le professeur, son ton avait changé redevenant plus stricte, bien qu'il fut encore loin de celui qu'elle utilisera vingt ans plus tard « Je suis le professeur McGonagall directrice adjointe et enseignante en métamorphose … alors je vous ai préparé vos questionnaires, vous en aurez quatre, un en métamorphose, potion, sortilège et DCFM… je vous propose de vous installer avant de commencer. »

Elle leurs désigna les bureaux qui avaient été entreposé à chaque coin de la pièce.

Par habitude, Harry rejoignit celui qui était à côté de la fenêtre.

L'enseignante déposa devant lui le premier questionnaire.

-« vous avez une demi-heure pour chaque questionnaire, le premier est celui de métamorphose » dit-elle en distribuant les parchemins à Draco et Hermione, « vous pouvez commencer… »

Elle leur adressa un petit sourire rassurant avant de s'assoir sur le canapé au milieu de la salle.

Harry étouffa un petit rire, lorsqu'il vit Hermione se jeter sur sa feuille, un pli soucieux entre les yeux, il échangea un regard amusé avec Draco devant le comportement habituel de leur amie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son amie dans cet état.

Harry retourna finalement son parchemin et entama sa lecture.

_Cochez la première exception aux lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire :_

_L'argent_

_La nourriture_

_L'information_

_La vie_

Le brun sourit, ce questionnaire allait être un jeu d'enfant…

Deux heures plus tard, McGonagall ramassa enfin leur dernier QCM. Au même moment quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

-« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Demanda Dumbledore en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-« on vient tout juste de terminer » Répondit l'enseignante.

Elle lui tendit la pile de parchemins. Le sorcier les parcourut rapidement du regard, et leurs souhaiter bonne chance pour l'épreuve pratique avant de prendre congé.

-« Bien » Reprit-elle après que la porte se soit refermée, « pour l'épreuve pratique, je vais vous faire passer par ordre alphabétique, pendant ce temps les deux autres attendront devant la salle… nous allons donc commencer par Mr Dray Enderson. »

Elle désigna Draco du regard, avant d'inviter les deux autres à sortir.

Une fois derrière la porte, Harry s'assit dos contre le mur et attendit l'explosion

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

-« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Moi j'ai tout foiré ! Qu'est ce que tu as répondu à la question trois en DCFM ? Oh et la potion d'Armortensia, je ne me souvenais plus si on tourne deus fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ou deux fois et demi et puis, le sortilège de… »

-« Calme-toi Hermione… » L'interrompit Harry souriant, « je suis sur que tu as tout déchiré… »

-« tu… tu crois ? » couina la jeune fille en s'installant à ses côtés

-« bien sur ! »

Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule

C'est dans cette position que les trouvèrent Draco et McGonagall un quart d'heure plus tard.

Le blond jeta un regard noir à Harry qui lui renvoya un sourire éclatant en se relevant, tandis que McGonagall les regardait attendrie.

-« c'est à vous Mr Evans… » Dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

Le brun pénétra dans la pièce, se demandant ce que l'enseignate comptait lui faire faire.

-« bien, » Reprit-elle en refermant la porte, « on va commencer par l'épreuve pratique de sortilège avant de passer à la métamorphose… »

Le survivant hocha la tête marquant son accord.

L'examen fut d'une facilité déconcertante, bien que Harry fit semblant de rater quelque peu son sortilège de disparition.

McGonagall eu l'aire satisfaite par son niveau, puis elle l'invita à sortir avant de demander à Hermione d'entrer.

Le brun rejoignit son ami qui semblait le bouder encore un peu, avant de finalement se détendre et échanger leurs avis.

-« Franchement, c'était tellement facile que ça m'a fait mal au cœur de devoir rater le sortilège d'_avis_ (1) » Fit le blond d'une voix trainante.

-« Parce que tu as un cœur maintenant… première nouvelle, l'apocalypse est proche ! » Répondit Harry dans un sourire amusé.

-« la ferme Po… Evans… » Rétorqua le blond avec un regard mauvais.

Ils avaient convenu qu'il serait plus simple de s'habituer à s'appeler par leurs nouveaux noms.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione sortit enfin de la salle accompagné de McGonagall. La jeune fille avait l'aire beaucoup plus apaisé que plutôt, apparemment l'épreuve avait du être un succès.

La directrice adjointe les invita à la suivre, direction le bureau de bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs entrain de les attendre, ayant fini de corriger leurs examens.

-« Bien, » dit-il après que tout le monde eu pris place, « le professeurs McGonagall, m'a remis les fiches de vos évaluation pratique » Il parcourut les trois parchemins posé devant lui avant de reprendre, « je dois dire mes enfants, que votre niveau est très bon, si on fait un calcule rapide entre vos tests théoriques et pratique, je dirais que vous vous situez entre l'Optimal et l'Effort exceptionnel… sauf miss Granger, qui a passé ses épreuves hauts la main » Dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille, « vous avez suivit des cours particuliers ? »

-« Pas vraiment… en faite, on savait que le niveau de Poudlard était bien plus élevé que celui de Juneau, alors on a simplement rattrapé notre retard… » Répondit-elle en rougissant.

-« A vrai dire, Hermione était la meilleure de notre promotion… et elle nous a aidé dans nos révisions… » Fit Harry en direction du vieux mage.

-« Je vois… » reprit le sorcier, « Et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes admis à Poudlard pour votre sixième année. » Dit-il dans un sourire bienveillant, « il ne nous reste plus que quelques formalité… »

Harry jeta un regard anxieux aux deux autres, qui n'avaient pas l'aire bien surprit.

Devant leur silence mitigé le mage reprit.

-« Voyez vous, Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard… »

Bien sur ! Harry eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire, tout stressé qu'il était par les manigances du directeur.

-« En principe, la répartition se fait au début de l'année pour tout les nouveaux élèves… mais étant donné que vous intégrez directement votre 6éme années, nous allons simplement procéder tout de suite »

Il se leva et prit le Choixpeau magique posé sur l'étagère derrière son bureau.

Harry échangea un regard stressé avec les deux autres.

-« commençons si vous voulez bien… »

* * *

><p>(1) Ce sort fait apparaître des oiseaux, c'est celui qu'Hermione jette à Ron dans « Harry Potter et le prince au sang mêlé »<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

**Aurysadik** : en fait je voulais dire par la que le sort c'était dissipé et qu'il ne faisait plus effet, tout simplement parce que la magie des Archange et des sorciers n'est pas compatible ^^ En tout cas merci d'avoir tout de même pris la peine de me préciser tout ça ! A bientôt !

**Mililys et Mililys en anonyme**: D

**Rose** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! :D

**elo-didie** : Merci ! Oui enfin ne t'inquiète pas, il l'aime bien quand même ^^

**Manoirmalfoys** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :D

**Clamaraa :** Merci pour ton petit mot ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ! :D

**Sylmeria** : Exactement, imagine toi, trois étudiants étrangers qui arrivent dans un pays troublé par la guerre, et qui n'ont tout les trois pas de baguette et qu'en plus la baguette de l'un se révélera être la jumelle de celle de voldemort… y a de quoi se méfier tout de même… c'est donc pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas se faire remarquer et qu'ils y vont donc séparément ! Sinon et bien merci pour ta review, et s'il y a des choses qui ne te paraissent pas claire n'hésite surtout pas à me demander des précisions ! :D

**Seiika** : :D je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Harry devant ses parents, et bien je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise la surprise ^^

**Gotika** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre

**Matthias Potter** : Merci c'est gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre à été à ton goût !

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <strong>_**The choice of the Sorting-Hat **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé :**_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur : **_

Coucou !

Comment ça va ? Alors comme vous l'aurez certainement déjà remarqué ce chapitre est assez court par rapport au précédent, MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre suivant est déjà terminé et il sera beaucoup plus long (plus de deux fois la longueur de ce chapitre), et je le posterais la semaine prochaine, soit donc une semaine à l'avance ! ^^

En attendant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une :

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VII :<strong>_

_The choice of the Sorting-Hat_

* * *

><p><em>-« commençons si vous voulez bien… »<em>

-« Mr Enderson, c'est à vous… »

Dumbledore tendit le vieux chapeau à Draco, qui l'attrapa précautionneusement.

Harry était stressé, il se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plutôt

_**Flash Back :**_

Il était tard, et les trois adolescents étaient tranquillement dans le salon entrain de diner.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir de remplir les formulaires que leur avait envoyés Dumbledore.

-« Dîtes, maintenant que j'y pense, Dumbledore a bien mentionné qu'on allait être répartis le jour même de passage des tests de niveaux non ? » Fit pensivement Draco.

Hermione reprit le parchemin en question et le parcouru des yeux.

-« tu as raison, regardez ici… »

Elle désigna un paragraphe

_« …Pour cela je vous prierai de vous rendre à Poudlard le Vendredi 22 Août à 15H00, afin de passer les testes de niveau et d'être répartis dans vos maisons (je vous en expliquerai le principe sur place)…. »_

-« Et comment on va procéder alors ? Je vous préviens, il est _hors de question_ que je me retrouve tout seul à Serpentard pendant que vous vous la coulez douce chez les Griffons ! » S'exclama Draco en pointant sa fourchette sur eux d'un aire menaçant.

-« Ne fais pas le bébé Dray, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix… » Rétorqua Hermione agacée.

Harry lui était pensif,

-« Je m'en fiche, il faut faire quelques chose par rapport à ça… je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver tout seul là bas, sachant qu'en plus je dois me faire passé pour un née-moldus ! » reprit le blond d'un aire sérieux.

-« En fait… le choixpeau peut te laisser la possibilité de choisir ta maison, du moment que tu as quelques qualité qui y correspondent… » Fit distraitement Harry

Draco le regarda d'un air ahurit avant de dire

-« qu'est ce que tu raconte encore survivant à la noix, le choixpeau décide tout seul de la maison où tu seras… j'avais à peine posé ce sale bout de tissu sur ma tête qu'il avait déjà hurlé Serpentard ! » dit-il en faisant référence à sa répartition

-« Pourtant, maintenant que j'y pense Harry a raison, » fit Hermione en direction du blond, « si le choixpeau avait décidé de t'envoyer dans cette maison c'est parce que tu étais certainement sur de ton choix à ce moment là… moi il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle au début, avant de finalement opter pour Gryffondor lorsque j'ai émit le souhait d'y être répartit »

-« et moi, il a d'abords voulut m'envoyer à Serpentard… » Continua Harry sans remarque la tête incrédule de Draco.

-« Toi… Harry Potter… sauveur de la nation… Gryffondor en chef… tu as faillis être envoyé à Serpentard ? » S'exclama-t-il abasourdit, avant de partir dans un rire sonore, « Tu n'aurais pas tenu deux jours là-bas ! »

Harry rougit de colère.

-« Ah ouais ? Je pari que je m'en serrais sortit mieux que toi ! » Crachat-il en serrant les poings.

-« Pff… arrêtes de te la raconter Golden Boy… tu te serais fait assassiner dans ton sommeil ! La seule chose qui te permet d'avoir un peu de contrôle à Serpentard, c'est ton nom… et encore si tu n'as pas le caractère et la puissance qui vont avec, tu te ferras bouffer tout cru ! Rien à avoir avec les mignon petit Griffons que vous êtes…» continua-t-il narquois.

-« Parce que toi tu penses que tu t'en serrais bien sortit à Gryffondor ? Ne me fais pas rire, il faut être un minimum sociable si tu veux avoir la possibilité de t'y intégrer ! »

-« et c'est toi qui me parle de sociabilité… qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! »

Harry était furieux, cette sale fouine se fichait de lui, avec son regard dédaigneux et son sourire narquois.

-« Suffit ! » Fit Hermione d'une voix clame sans daigner lever les yeux vers eux, « Arrêtez un peu vos bêtises… de toute façon, Draco a soulevé un point intéressant… » Continua-t-elle en fixant pensivement le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

-« une fois n'est pas coutume tu me diras… » Murmura Harry suffisamment fort pour être entendu pas le blond, qui le fusilla du regard en guise de représailles.

-« écoutez, a mon avis on devrait faire en sorte de se répartir dans différentes maisons… » Reprit la jeune fille en les dardant d'un regard sérieux

-« Oui excatem… attends … Quoi ? Et à quel moment tu as compris ça je te pris ? Je pense au contraire qu'on devrait faire en sorte de rester ensemble ! » Répliqua Draco ahurit

Harry lui garda le silence, il voyait à peu près où son amie voulait en venir, bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait guère.

-« Draco, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit depuis qu'on est arrivé ici… »

-« je ne vois pas le rapport » l'interrompit-il

-« tu sais Remus m'avais parlé un peu de cette époque » Reprit la jeune fille faisant fit de sa remarque, « il m'avait expliqué, que lorsque vous-savez-qui venait à peine de se faire connaitre, il recrutait beaucoup à Poudlard… et pas seulement à Serpentard comme le pensent la plus part des gens, mais aussi à Serdaigle, et même Poufsouffle et Gryffondor… »

Harry poussa un léger soupire, le raisonnement de son amie était parfaitement logique.

-« On n'a pas beaucoup d'information sur ce qui se passe, et si on veut agir efficacement, je pense qu'on devrait faire en sorte d'être répartit dans différentes maisons… on aura plus de chance, de tomber sur des recrues… » Reprit-elle

-« on n'a pas besoin d'information Hermione, on sait déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! » Rétorqua Draco le visage grave, « ce serait une erreur de se séparer, on n'en serait que plus vulnérable… »

-« Non, Hermione a raison… » Répliqua Harry, « Cette guerre n'est pas la même qu'à notre époque, c'est plus une guerre des nerfs, où l'information est cruciale… si on veut pouvoir surveiller un tant soit peu les actions de vous-savez-qui, il faut élargir notre champs d'action… voir jusqu'où s'étend son influence… »

-« Ecoutez, à la limite on pourrait éventuellement se concentrer tout les trois sur Serpentard… c'est là où on aura le plus de chance de trouver des adeptes ! »

-« impossible Draco, le choixpeau ne m'enverra jamais là-bas, je n'en ai pas les qualités… » Répondit Hermione, « Je pourrai faire en sorte d'aller à Serdaigle par contre… »

-« Bon sang ! Je ne vois absolument aucun intérêt dans cette histoire ! Tout ce qu'on gagnera c'est plus de problème ! Moi je dis qu'on devrait tous aller à Poufsouffle, au moins on y serra tranquille !» Rétorqua le blond.

-« quoi t'as les chocottes Malefoy ? Moi ça ne le dérange pas d'aller à Serpentard ! » Fit Harry dans un sourie narquois.

-« Arrêtes Harry, ce n'est plus un jeu, c'est sérieux là… je connais le fonctionnement de cette maison, et crois moi déjà à notre époque les née-moldus y étaient littéralement persécutés... alors je ne parle même pas de maintenant ! » Répondit le blond d'une voix grave.

-« Oh tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop mignon… » Minauda Harry, les deux mains jointes sous son menton dans une pose ridicule.

-« Putain vous faites chier ! Tant pis pour toi, ne viens pas nous voir en pleurant lorsque tu te serras fait tuer… » S'exaspéra le blond, « Bon dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller à Gryffondor… tout seul… au milieu d'une indigestion de rouge et or… » conclu-t-il dans une expression déprimé, déclenchant les rires de ses amis.

-« En admettant bien sur que tu y sois accepté » Reprit Hermione

-« ça ne doit pas être difficile… Faire l'idiot, foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir… je crois que c'est dans mes corde… »

-« Surtout pour la partie « idiot » effectivement… » Souffla Harry.

-« Ok, dans ce cas là c'est réglé… » Conclu Hermione.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Harry reprit contact avec la réalité en voyant Draco passer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

L'artéfact sembla s'animer aussi tôt, et se redressa sur la tête du blond.

Dix minutes plus tard, le chapeau ne semblait toujours pas décidé à rendre son avis.

Le brun échangea un coup d'œil mitigé avec Hermione, si Draco se voyait répartit à Serpentard, ils seraient obligés de revoir leurs plans.

Dumbledore lui, était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, et observait tranquillement le blond, les yeux pétillants de malice

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard :

-« Gryffondor ! » S'écriât le choixpeau.

Les deux adolescents poussèrent un soupire de soulagement, tandis que Draco, le visage plus froid que d'habitude, tendait l'artefact au directeur.

Ce dernier le donna à Harry.

-« C'est à vous Mr Evans. »

Le survivant le prit précautionneusement, et le plaça doucement sur sa tête.

Il eu juste le temps de voir le regard encourageant que lui adressa Hermione avant que le chapeau ne retombe sur ses yeux.

_Encore un voyageurs dimensionnel ? Voila qui n'est pas banal… c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre, des personnes tels que vous Mr Potter…_

'Evidemment vous connaissez mon vrai nom…', soupira silencieusement le brun

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte en informer personne… c'est une bien noble tâche que vous accomplissait là, il est triste de voir des enfants porter un fardeau aussi lourd…_

'Il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête, je ne laisserai pas Voldemort gagner une seconde fois !'

_Tout comme votre ami Mr Malefoy, vous parlez comme un soldat… _

'C'est ce que nous avons été pendant longtemps, avant d'avoir la chance d'atterrir ici'

_Pourtant si vous laissez Albus Dumbledore vous venir en aide, vous n'aurez pas à vous battre seuls… il faut savoir demander de l'aide parfois…_

'Je ne suis pas seul ! Draco et Hermione seront toujours à mes côté… et je ne compte en aucun cas laisser une chance à Jedusor, je sais comment le combattre ici !'

_Il faut parfois savoir mettre de côté son orgueil Mr Potter… _

Harry resta silencieux, il en avait marre de cette discutions et souhaitait simplement connaitre sa maison.

_Enfin… Mr Malefoy m'a expliqué votre plan, et bien qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'envoyer des élèves dans des maisons qui ne leurs correspondent pas, je ferrai une exception pour vous… Draco Malefoy m'a déjà montrer quelques épisodes de votre passé… sachez Mr Potter que Poudlard est à vos côtés, vous aurez tout le soutient nécessaires que vous demanderez…_

'Merci…', Répliqua Harry émut.

Il savait que cela avait dû être difficile au blond de se remémorer leur passé. C'était quelque chose que lui évitait de faire à tout prix. Et bien qu'ils n'en parlent jamais, il devinait que ses amis étaient aussi affectés que lui par ce qu'ils avaient vécu… et tout comme lui, ils se servaient de l'occlumencie afin de bloquer leurs souvenirs les plus marquants.

_Vous devriez en parler Mr Potter… il n'est pas bon de bloquer ainsi ses émotions, cela peut finir par mal tourner…_

'Je sais… mais nous n'avons pas le choix'.

_Je vois… dans ce cas là je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Mr Potter, Poudlard ne vous oubliera pas…_

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que le Choixpeau s'écriât « Serpentard ».

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard quelque peu décontenancé, avant de se saisir du chapeau, et de le redonner à Hermione.

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil Draco, qui lui renvoya une œillade indiquant qu'il allait bien.

La répartition d'Hermione prit moins de temps, et comme prévue la choixpeau l'envoya à Serdaigle.

La suite demeurait un peu floue dans l'esprit d'Harry, tout occupé qu'il était à ressasser sa conversation avec l'artefact magique.

Que voulait-il dire par _Poudlard est à vos côtés…_ ?

Harry soupira une énième fois… juste une fois dans sa vie, il aimerait que les personnes (ou objet dans ce cas) qui tentent de l'aider lui expliquent clairement les choses.

Ainsi Dumbledore les congédia donc rapidement, après leurs avoir expliquer qu'ils devaient se rendre à la gare de King Cross, le 1er Septembre à 11H, pour prendre le train qui les ramèneraient à Poudlard.

Leur retour à Londres se fit en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, même Draco, ne se plaignit pas lorsque le Magicobus, dans un énième bond, l'envoya s'écraser contre une vieille femme, qui lui l'accueillit à grand renfort de coups de cane.

Il ne leurs restait donc plus qu'à attendre la rentrée.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre entamera –enfin !- les choses sérieuses, ce sera la rencontre tant attendue entre Harry et ses parents ! En attendant portez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de laissez vos impressions !<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

_**Sylmeria**_ : Mais je t'en pris ! je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'apporter quelques éclaircissements ! ^^ Concernant tes questions sur les maisons… bah tu as ta réponse maintenant x) et pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec les parents … bah la semaine prochaine ! ^^ En tout cas merci de continuer à me soutenir, ça me fais plaisir ! :D A la prochaine !

_**Clamaraa **_: Merciiii ! :D oui effectivement je ne cache pas que ce serra un Draco/Hermione, et effectivement Harry la déjà compris contrairement au deux autres handicapé des sentiments ! ^^ t'inquiètes, j'ai bien prévue de mettre Harry en couple… mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant ! :D héhé oui c'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords mais maintenant tu sais où ils ont été répartis, j'espère que tu n'en as pas été trop déçue.. en tout cas merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! A bientôt !

_**Aurysadik**_ : Nope désolé… je trouvais que faire une répartition devant tout le monde faisait trop cliché, alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas changer un petit peu… en tout cas j'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas trop… Merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter :D A la prochaine !

_**elo-didie **_: Merci ! ^^ oui comme tu as pu le remarquer ils ont changé de maison, ça aurait été trop facile sinon ! ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

_**Deadz :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas ! A la prochaine peut-être ! ^^

_**Rose :**_ Merciiii ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A la prochaine ! :D

_**Matthias Potter **_: Mercii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! et je ne t'ai pas oublié, j'ai mis plus bas la date de la prochaine publication (le 13/04) soit la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que tu serra au rendez-vous ! A bientôt ! :D

_**Maryloup **_: Merciii ! J'espère que ce chapitre à été à ton goût ! ^^ A la prochaine !

_**Yukiju **_: xD, j'ai été bien tenté de suivre ton conseil et de tous les foutre à Serpentard (ou Pouffsoufle, ça aurait été marrant de voir la réaction de Draco dans ce cas là ^^) mais je me suis dit que ce ne serrai pas très drôle pour la suite (oui j'ai envie de les faire souffrir en les séparant hinhinhi… - -')… sinon bah la rencontre entre Harry et ses parents (et Sirius aussi) serra pour le prochain chapitre.. par contre Severus va mettre un peu plus de temps à venir ! Mais en tout cas je peux te dire que ce serra une entré avec perte et fracas ! ^^ Mouhaha, oui Sirius prof risque d'être assez drôle à voir, surtout avec toutes les filles qui lui bavent dessus^^ ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fais drôlement plaisir de le lire ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant ! A la prochaine ! )

_**Skouare Enix**_ : tu sais quoi, j'étais entrain de boucler les RAR quand j'ai reçue ta review !^^ En tout cas Merci ! je suis contente que tu aimes !:D A la prochaine ! ^^

Et bien sur, merci mille fois à toi _**Mililys**_ (ou plus exactement 38 fois… non non tu n'as pas mal lu ! xD) merci de continuer à me soutenir ! Je te NEME !

* * *

><p>PS : Alors on m'a demandé de mettre la date de la prochaine publication, donc ce sera <strong>vendredi 1304/2012 **^^

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera** : _**Hogwarts, the return**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur **_: Amis du soir bonsoir !

Voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu ! La rencontre entre Harry et ses parents ! Donc sans m'attarder d'avantage, je vous souhaite à tous une :

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VIII :<strong>_

_Hogwarts, The Return_

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla en sueur, il se redressa sur son lit, haletant, essayant de chasser les dernières brides de son cauchemar.<p>

Depuis son retour de Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, et surtout sa discutions avec le choixpeau, quinze jours plus tôt, les souvenirs de la mort de ses amis et de son emprisonnement dans les cachots de Voldemort, revenaient le hanter chaque soir, creusant des cernes immenses sous ses yeux.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mettait à renforcer son occlumencie, ça n'empêchait pas, la voix brisée de Ginny qui le suppliant de lui venir en aide, les sanglots désespéré de Mrs Weasley à l'annonce de la mort des jumeaux, le visage ensanglanté, figé par la mort, de Ron, et les cris de douleurs d'Hermione, de s'infiltrer sournoisement dans son sommeil.

D'un bond, il se leva, et se précipita vers la chambre de son amie, avant de coller son oreille, contre la porte.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit mis à part la respiration lente et apaisée de la jeune fille. Rassuré, il s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre, quand il remarqua une silhouette sombre assise dos au le mur, en face de lui.

-« Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda Draco d'une voix amère, en relevant sa tête au par-avant enfouie contre ses genoux.

Harry s'installa doucement à ses côté.

-« Ouais… »

Ils gardèrent le silence un bon moment, avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

-« dis, tu crois qu'on fait une erreur ? » Fit-il dans un murmure

Voyant le regard perplexe de son ami il reprit

-« Je veux dire, est ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas tout expliquer à Dumbledore, et le laisser se charger de la suite… »

-« Arrêtes ça Potter… même toi tu n'y crois pas… personne ne comprendrait ce par quoi on est passé, pas même ce foutu vieillard… nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose… »

-« mais si on leurs expliquait… »

-« Bon sang Harry ! Est-ce que tu as envie de refaire les mêmes erreurs ? Je sais que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé tu continue à porter Dumbledore en haute estime, et je comprends mais n'oublie pas que tout ce qu'il verra en toi, c'est une arme de destruction massive de Vol… tu-sais-qui… » Cracha furieusement le blond en le transperçant du regard.

Harry ne répondit pas ressassant les paroles du blond.

-« Tu sais, » Reprit-il d'un ton plus léger, « je pense qu'on peu se permettre de prononcer son nom ici… après tout, il n'y a pas de _Tabou _ici… »

-« On ne sait jamais avec ce cinglé… » Rétorqua Draco dans un reniflement de dédain, « … Harry, tu ne vas pas faire une connerie n'est ce pas ? » Reprit-il d'une voix où transperçait une pointe d'anxiété.

Voyant le froncement de sourcil incompréhensif de son ami, il reprit

« Je veux dire… tu ne vas pas aller voir Dumbledore, pour tout lui balancer… où bien même aller voir… tes … parents hein ? » fit-il hésitant.

-« tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai promis que je ne ferrai rien à leurs sujets avant d'en avoir fini avec face de serpent ! Je ne suis pas inconscient non plus… » Répliqua le brun, légèrement blessé que l'on puisse douter de lui.

-«Ne le prends pas mal, mais si je dis ça, c'est parce que je comprends à quel point tu peux avoir envie de les revoir, moi-même… moi aussi je veux revoir ma mère… » Souffla difficilement le blond.

Harry le regarda avec compassion. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Narcissa Malefoy en personne, et pourtant il avait une grande admiration pour elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait un peu sa propre mère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Malheureusement, le cas de Narcissa était beaucoup plus grave. Draco n'étais jamais entrée dans les détails, mais Harry savait que Mrs. Malefoy était morte des mains même de Voldemort, afin de permettre à Draco de lui échapper… et il avait également comprit qu'elle avait souffert longtemps avant de passer l'arme à gauche, et que Draco ne s'en remettrai probablement jamais.

-« ne t'inquiètes pas Dray, on ferra le nécessaire pour que personne n'ait à souffrir ici… » Dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement, avant de se lever dans un bond.

-« bon ça suffit avec les conversations de gonzesses pour ce soir… où même pour toute la vie d'ailleurs… je te préviens, si tu raconte quoi que ce soit, sur ce qui vient de se passer à Hermione, je ferrai de ta vie un enfer… et de toute façon elle ne te croira pas ! » dit-il en enfonçant un doigt menaçant dans son torse.

-« allons Dray, tout le monde sait qu'un vrai marshmallow se cache sous cette carapace de glace… allez retourne te coucher ou tu vas avoir un teint horrible demain ! » Répondit-il dans un sourire narquois (pur plagiat de celui du blond)

-« haha… je suis mort de rire Potter… »

-« Je peux faire en sorte que tu sois mort tout court si tu veux… »

-« Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ç… »

-« NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE RAFFU ? Y A QUI AIMERAIT DORMIR ICI ! »

La voix d'Hermione leurs parvint de derrière la porte, avant qu'un objet ne se fracasse violemment sur cette dernière.

Harry fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, et se recoucha précipitamment.

Il songea en souriant à sa conversation avec le blond qui avait eu le mérite de le détendre un peu, avant d'enfin sombrer, enfin, dans un sommeil réparateur.

¤ HP ¤

-« HARRY ! Lève-toi bordel-de-putain-de-bordel-de-merde ! On va être en retard ! »

Quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte de sa chambre l'empêchant de continuer tranquillement ce délicieux rêve comportant une blonde, un bikini, et un bon lit (1).

-« POTTER ! SI TU NE TE LEVE PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE PREVIENS QUE JE T'ARRACHE TOUT CE QUI FAIT DE TOI UN MÄLE DIGNE DE CE NOM !»

Il reconnu la voix mélodieuse de son amie, avant d'ouvrir mollement les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit, sans délicatesse aucune.

-« Tu ferrais mieux de te lever, elle est intenable ce matin, et je ne te conseil franchement pas de tester sa patience ! » Dit Draco en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa chambre avant de repartir précipitamment.

Harry se leva d'un bond, toute fatigue oublié. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec une Hermione positivement furieuse. La jeune fille, les cheveux plus encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, les cernes d'un mauve soutenu, le darda d'un regard meurtrier.

-« TOI ! » Dit-elle en enfonçant un doigt emplit de fureur dans sa poitrine, « ET TOI ! » reprit-il en saisissant au vol un Draco, qui passait innocemment dans le coin, par le col de sa chemise, « Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit hier ? » susurra-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, « à cause de vos bêtises, je n'ai pas pu refermer l'œil de la NUIT ! Et quand, j'arrive enfin à m'endormir, et que je me réveil finalement, je me rends compte qu'il est 10 HEURE ! A cause de vos CONNERIES, le réveil s'est CASSE ! »

-« m…mais M… Mynie, » balbutia Draco en tentant –en vain- de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille qui l'étranglait _légèrement_, « c'est toi qui a cassé le réveil en le balançant contre la po… pardon j'ai rien dit ! » Se reprit-il de justesse en voyant le regard emplit de folie que lui adressait son amie-bientôt-future-meurtrière.

« Le train part à 11 heure, vous avez intérêt à être prêt dans un quart d'heure sinon… »

Elle suspendit sa menace, mais son expression ne laissait pas place à l'imagination. S'ils rataient le train, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs attributs masculins.

Harry rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas fini de boucler sa valise…

Il vida son tiroir à chaussette pêle-mêle dans sa malle, avant d'y jeter les grimoires qu'ils avaient acheté la semaine dernière sur le chemin de travers. Il rajouta ses uniformes de Poudlard par-dessus avant de tenter, sans grand succès, de fermer la valise.

Au bout de quelques minutes de dure labeur, il essuya finalement la sueur qui perlait sur son front, normalement il n'avait rien oublié, il s'apprêta donc à sortir fièrement, ravi d'avoir remporté la victoire contre cette foutue malle, quand il se rappela avec effroi, qu'il ne s'était toujours pas changé, et que toutes ses affaires étaient dans la dites valise.

Maudissant Merlin, Morgane et tous leurs apôtres, il s'apprêta à rouvrir cette dernière quand il entendit le hurlement de fureur de Draco

-« PHANTASMA ! Reviens ici ! »

Le blond passa devant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte, et Harry comprit qu'il était encore entrain de courir après sa chouette, qui refusait certainement d'entrer dans sa cage.

Un hululement qui lui sembla moqueur, raisonna dans toute la maison, tandis que Draco poussait un énième juron.

Le brun soupira de désespoir, à ce rythme là, ils pouvaient toujours courir pour rattraper le Poudlard-Express… Hermione allait _définitivement_ les tuer…

Finalement, après de nombreux jurons de la part de Draco, une deuxième crise de fureur d'Hermione, et un tabassage de valise en règle pour Harry les trois voyageurs arrivèrent enfin à la gare. Il était 10h55.

-« putain, mais pourquoi… pourquoi on ne peut pas utiliser la magie… » Geignit lamentablement Draco en trainant sa lourde valise derrière lui.

-« la ferme ! » Rétorqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard plein de rancune, « c'est à cause de vous qu'on en est là ! Je jure sur Merlin que vous me le payerai ! » Cracha-t-elle en direction d'Harry qui se fit tout petit.

Ils couraient dans la gare, espérant miraculeusement rattraper leur train.

Harry changea sa valise de main, avant de secouer son bras endoloris.

Hermione leurs avait expliqué à leurs retour de Poudlard qu'il ne valait mieux pas utiliser leurs baguette en dehors de l'école, maintenant qu'ils y étaient inscrit.

Bien sur, ils leurs restaient toujours la possibilité d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais cette pratique demandait trop d'énergie s'ils en venaient à l'utiliser tout les jours.

Le brun, vit enfin apparaitre le mur qui les séparait de la voie 9 ¾ , il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui pendait au dessus du quai celle-ci indiquait 10h58.

-« Allez vite, on court ! » leur criât-il.

Ils passèrent rapidement la barrière en courant comme des dératés, avant de se jetèrent dans le train, sous le regard amusé des familles restée sur le quai.

La locomotive s'ébranla immédiatement après.

-« Plus jamais… » Marmonna Hermione, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-« Bon, ça nous aura fait un petit peu de sport ! » Dit joyeusement Harry, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Harry… mon bon Harry, je t'assure que si tu ne l'a met pas en veilleuse, on ne te surnommera pas le survivant encore longtemps ! » Rétorqua la brune.

Le dit survivant déglutit, si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait certainement déjà mort une bonne centaine de fois. Son amie n'était vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas ses précieuses heures de sommeil… dire que tout ça avait commencé parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle !

-«Allez, on ferai mieux d'aller chercher un compartiment… » Dit finalement Draco tentant d'éviter le meurtre.

D'un même pas, ils se mirent en route, trainant difficilement leurs malles à travers les couloirs bondés.

Faisant fit des quelques regards curieux qui les suivaient, ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment libre au fin fonds du train.

-« Franchement l'ambiance du Poudlard-Express ne m'a pas manqué ! » souffla Draco en s'affalant sur un siège, « tout ces gamins sui crient, et qui s'excitent pour un rien… »

-« Arrêtes de te la jouer Malefoy, on sait tous que tu es content d'être ici… » Rétorqua Harry amusé en s'installant en face de lui.

-« vous deux, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter tout de suite de vous appeler par vos noms de familles, on avait dit, qu'on devait s'habituer à nos nouveaux noms ! » Dit Hermione en s'allongeant sur la banquette aux côté de Harry, « maintenant je vais dormir, le premier qui bouge, je lui décalque la tronche… »

Elle leur tourna le dos, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Quand Hermione commençait à devenir vulgaire, cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse, il ne valait donc mieux pas la déranger aux risques de subir des dommages irréversibles.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard amusé, après tout, ils pouvaient bien se marrer un peu…

-« Je vous le déconseille vivement… » Dit Hermione d'une voix ensommeillé, qui les fit pourtant frissonner.

Finalement, le blond scella d'un coup de baguette la porte du compartiment, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés… c'est que cette folle serrai bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Le voyage se passa donc ainsi, Hermione dormait profondément, tandis que les deux autres essayaient de s'occuper aussi silencieusement que possible.

-« encore battu ! » chuchota fièrement le blond tandis que ces pièces envahissaient le ministère d'Harry.

-« Pff… de toute façon, les échecs sorcier, c'est de la merde » Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras boudeur.

-« La stratégie est certainement un concept qui t'ai inconnu Potter… »

Le brun s'apprêtât à lui lancer une remarque cinglante, lorsqu'Hermione émergea enfin de son sommeil.

-« On n'est pas encore arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-« on ne devrait plus tarder, d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de passer ton uniforme » Répondit le blond en souriant tendrement devant la moue endormie de la jeune fille.

Harry ricana, avant de pousser un glapissement de douleur lorsque son « ami » lui envoya par inadvertance un coup de coude derrière la tête.

-« 'scuse Harry… » Minauda-t-il pas le moins du monde désolé, en lui jetant un regard satisfait.

Une heure plus tard, le train pénétra enfin dans la gare de Près-au-lard.

Harry, Draco et Hermione abandonnèrent leurs malles, et emboitèrent la pas à quelques filles qui s'emblaient être en quatrième année, et qui ne cessaient de jeter des regards furtifs aux deux garçons, avant de se retourner en gloussant et en chuchotant furieusement.

-« Décidément, les idiotes pulpent quelque soit l'époque… » Murmura dédaigneusement Hermione en leur jetant un regard mauvais.

-« Ne soit pas jalouse Mynie, tu sais bien que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi ! » Rétorqua théâtralement le blond en levant ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

A grande surprise d'Harry – et surtout à son plus grand amusement – la brune se contenta de rougir, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant calèches sensés les emmener aux châteaux.

Contrairement à d'habitude, elles n'étaient pas tirés par des étalons invisibles, mais plutôt par des espèces de montures sombres aux corps faméliques, ayant une vague ressemblance avec des chevaux.

-« c'est quoi ce machin ? » Demanda Harry en faisant un bond lorsque la créature tourna son regard laiteux vers lui.

Draco retint à son tour une moue dégouté, avant de se retourner vers Hermione qui semblait, pour une fois, être à court de réponse.

Echangeant des regards perplexes, les trois amis finirent par monter dans la calèche rejoignant par la même occasion deux deuxième année, qui leurs jetaient des regards mi-impressionnés mi-apeurés.

Le voyage se déroula silencieusement, et quelques minutes plus tard les trois adolescents se trouvèrent enfin devant les portes de la grande salle.

Un flot d'élèves les dépassa en leurs jetant des regards curieux, et la grande salle s'emplit peu à peu.

-« Bon… » Dit finalement Hermione rompant le silence anxieux qui avait régné jusqu'à là, « je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se sépare… »

-« oui… » Répondit Harry d'une voix étranglé

-« De toute façons on se retrouve demain en cours alors… » Reprit le blond en essayant de se rassurer.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que chacun ne se dirige vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Harry marcha lentement vers la table de Serpentard, et s'installa au bou,t à côté de quelques troisièmes années qui dévisagèrent perplexes. Les ignorants soigneusement, il se mit à détailler ses nouveaux camarades. Il n'en reconnaissait. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas les trois personnes qui prirent place face à lui.

-« Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? »

Manquant de peu de sursauter, Harry fit face aux nouveaux venus et sentit ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en les reconnaissants.

Renforçant son occlumencie au maximum, il les dévisagea d'un air impassible, le visage froid et hautain.

-« Je suis Gunther Yaxley » se présenta le premier, « voici Marc Gibbon et Evan Rosier » Reprit-il en désignant les deux autres, qui le saluèrent d'un léger hochement de tête.

Bien sur qu'il les avait reconnu, Yaxley, Gibbon et Rosier étaient surnommés le trio de la mort à son époque. Ils faisaient partis du cercle des intimes de Voldemort, et travaillaient toujours ensemble. A eux trois ils étaient pratiquement invincibles. C'était d'ailleurs eux qui avaient réussit à les capturer quelques mois plutôt Harry avait réussit à avoir Gibbon, mais Yaxley en avaient profité pour prendre Hermione en otage les obligeant ainsi à se rendre.

Le brun sentit sa baguette le démanger, il avait une furieuse envie de dégainer pour en finir avec ses monstres.

-« Harry Evans » Dit-il finalement en parvenant difficilement à maitriser les tremblements de rage dans sa voix.

Contre toute attente, ses interlocuteurs ne semblèrent pas remarquer son trouble.

-« Tu viens d'où ? » Demanda Gibbon en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

-« Alaska » Répondit succinctement Harry.

Il les détailla d'un peu plus près.

S'il ne les connaissait pas, Harry les auraient certainement trouvé sympathique au premier abord, rien à avoir avec le souvenir qu'il gardait d'eux.

Gunther Yaxley était un grand blond aux cheveux coupés court. Il avait un visage souriant, et était certainement du genre sociable.

Marc Gibbon lui, était petit et fluet, il avait des yeux perçant, et un sourire qui ferrait frissonner un dragon.

Evan Rosier était le plus inexpressif des trois. Il avait toujours un visage impassible, et un regard hautain digne de la grande et vieille famille des Rosier.

Harry se demanda un instant ce qui avait lié ces trois là, avant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

-« Oh… et tu intègre quelle année ? » Demanda Yaxley d'un air curieux.

-« sixième » Répondit Harry.

-« C'est bien ça ! On serra ensemble en cours… Evan et Marc sont tout les deux en septième année… En tout cas tu as fais les bon choix en intégrant la maison de Serpentard ! C'est la meilleure ! On ne compte que les plus prestigieux éléments… Rien à avoir avec ces sangs de bourbe de Gryffondor ! »

Harry se crispa à l'entente de l'insulte, mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

-« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Evans… » Dit pour la première fois Rosier en le détaillant d'un regard hautain, « pourtant, je prétends connaitre toute les familles aux sangs pur que ce soit en Angleterre ou ailleurs… »

Yaxley perdit instantanément son sourire, tandis que Gibbon lui jetait un regard suspicieux.

Harry garda le silence un moment, il avait déjà réfléchit à la question. S'il voulait infiltrer le cercle des futurs-mangemorts, alors il devra jouer selon leurs règles.

-« je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un sang-pur… » répondit-il finalement causant un choc au trois autre, « mais puisque ma généalogie semble vous intéresser autant, ma mère est effectivement une sorcière au sang pur, tandis que mon père est un né-moldus… »

-« un sang-mêlé… » Rétorqua Rosier en plissant le nez de dégout.

Il se leva, rapidement suivit par Gibbon et s'installèrent tout les deux en milieu de table, aux côté d'autres septième année.

-« Ne fait pas attention à eux… tu es certes un sang-mêlé, mais tu as certainement hérité de la puissance de ta mère. » Dit finalement Yaxley en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu crispé.

-« et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? » demanda Harry quelque peu décontenancé après un petit silence.

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse donner lieu à une telle remarque.

-« Mon père fait partit du conseil d'administration… il a vu vos dossier à tout les trois » Répondit-il en désignant d'un coup de tête les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, « Il a été impressionné par vos notes… dommages qu'un d'entre vous ai atterrit à Gryffondor. »

-« Et quel est le problème avec cette maison ? » Demanda Harry.

-« ce sont des adorateurs de moldus, et la maison regorge de sang de bourbe… j'espère que ton … ami n'est pas comme ça… » Répondit le blond d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

-« Ils ne le sont pas… » Rétorqua Harry en soutenant son regard.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Yaxley ne se fende dans un grand sourire.

-« Ah la bonne-heure ! Et bien c'est parfait ! Je suis sur que tu te sentiras très bien ici ! Je ferai en sorte qu'on te réserve bon accueil ! Au fait, comment ça se fait que vous ayez tout les trois été transféré à Poudlard ? » Demanda le blond d'un air curieux.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, mais la grande salle s'ouvrit à se moment là, laissant passer un flot de première année au visage terrifié.

Le brun suivit distraitement des yeux McGonagall qui était entrain d'installer le Choixpeau sur un tabouret, en songeant à sa conversation avec Yaxley.

Draco avait peut-être raison finalement.

Il lui serra difficile de côtoyer jour après jour ces meurtriers au sang froid alors que l'envie de les détruire lui broyait littéralement les tripes.

Il lui était difficile de discuter tranquillement, quand le meurtrier de Ron et Ginny se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devra côtoyer ces assassins qui les avaient torturé jusqu'au sang dans les cachots pourris de Voldemort.

Harry se sentit trembler en sentant ses émotions prendre le pas sur son occlumencie. Non il ne devait pas y penser, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle…

Soudain, alors que le verre à ses côtés se mettait à trembler légèrement, le brun rencontra le regard d'Hermione qui s'était discrètement déplacée face à lui, à la table des Serdaigle. Il s'accrocha à son regard doux et empli de tristesse. D'un hochement de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle le sentait et qu'elle partageait sa douleur, mais qu'il devait se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Harry respira profondément, tandis que les applaudissements saluaient la chanson du choixpeau.

Le survivant reporta son regard, vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard intrigué de Dumbledore. Sa petite crise n'était apparemment pas, passé inaperçue.

Décidant d'ignorer le vieux mage, il détailla du coin de l'œil McGonagall qui déroulait un long parchemin avant d'appeler le premier nom sur sa liste.

Les noms défilaient lentement et Harry applaudit mollement les quelques personnes qui rejoignirent Serpentard.

Finalement et après ce qui lui semblât être des heures, la réparation prit enfin fin et Dumbledore se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

-« Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaites la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année ! Mais avant d'entamer un discours barbant, je pense que vous devriez d'abord prendre des forces ! Alors sur ce, je vous souhaite bon-appétit ! »

Le vieux mage se rassit sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie des élèves lorsque les tables se remplirent de mets plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

Harry remplit avec joie son assiette, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était affamé.

La nourriture de Poudlard lui avait vraiment manqué, songea-il en dégustant une délicieuse cuisse de poulet, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Yaxley lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école.

Le blond ne semblait pas avoir de problème à babiller tout seul, et Harry se contentait de temps à autre d'émettre des « hum » et des « oui » ou « non » sans prendre la peine de suivre réellement la conversation.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée vers la table des professeurs lorsqu'il vit Hagrid la rejoindre d'une démarche qu'il pensait discrète. Il eut envie de le saluer avant de se souvenir qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas à cette époque.

Il se demanda avec amusement ce qui avait provoqué le retard du garde de chasse.

Le demi-géant pris place aux côtés du minuscule professeur Flitwick, lui-même penché vers une femme à la longue chevelure flamboyante, avec qui il semblait être en grande conversation.

Harry ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, mais il était certain qu'elle n'enseignait pas à son époque il continua son investigation en reconnaissant un ou deux professeurs par-ci par-là il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le professeur Chourave bien que celle-ci soit beaucoup plus jeune –et surtout plus belle !- que dans ses souvenirs, ni le professeur Brulpôt qui enseignait le Soin aux Créatures Magique avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite et ne soit remplacé par Hagrid durant sa troisième année.

Entre la rousse et Dumbledore, se tenaient deux hommes bruns, perché l'un sur l'autre et qui semblaient tenir une discussion animée.

Harry qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, avait du mal à distingué leur visages, il lui semblât pourtant que la silhouette du premier lui était vaguement familière.

Intrigué, il plissa les yeux, essayant de le détaillé, et songea à demander à Yaxley des informations lorsque la nourriture disparut. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et Harry reporta son attention sur lui.

-« Bien à présent que nos panses sont bien remplies, je tiens à informer les nouveaux et rappeler aux plus anciens élèves les règles de Poudlard. » Dit-il les yeux pétillants de malices, « Je rappelle donc que la forêt interdite est interdite comme l'indique son nom et que non, elle ne se nomme pas « la forêt aux merveilles où on peut trouver des petits lutins roses » n'est ce pas Mr Lewis ? » Reprit-il, un sourire en coin, à l'adresse d'un jeune Gryffondor qui rougit légèrement sous les rires de ses camardes, « De même, Mr Rusard, notre concierge tient à vous rappeler que la magie dans les couloirs est interdite, et que toute infraction au règlement serra sévèrement réprimandée… bien ceci étant dit, je voudrais également vous présenter nos nouveaux professeur, comme vous le savez, l'année dernière le professeur Léona Waldon qui s'occupait de l'Etude de Runes anciennes, et le professeur Arthur Balsey qui enseignait la DCFM ont prit leurs retraite, je vous demande donc d'accueillir nos nouveaux professeur, Mrs Lily Potter qui prendra la relève de Mrs Waldon et Mr James Potter qui enseignera la DCFM ! »

La salle explosa en applaudissement alors que Lily répondait par un timide geste de main, tandis que son époux souriait à pleine dents.

-« De même, cette année une nouvelle matière sera instauré à partit de la troisième année, en réalité, c'est un club de Duel obligatoire, et c'est Mr Sirius Black qui s'occupera de ce poste »

De nouveaux applaudissements raisonnèrent dans la salle, tandis que Sirius saluait d'un léger hochement de tête, sous le regard énamouré de la majorité de filles (et même quelque garçons !).

Harry était tétanisé par le choc. Cette silhouette qui lui avait semblé familière n'était autre que celle de Sirius !

Et les deux autres…

Bordel de putain de bordel de merde ! Ses parents se tenaient là, à apeine quelques mètres de lui depuis le début de la soirée… et il ne les avait même pas reconnu !

Il dévisagea avidement le visage rayonnant de sa mère, il ne parvenait pas bien à la distinguer, mais même de là où il était, il la trouva magnifique, les photos ne lui avaient décidément pas rendue justice. Sa longue crinière rousse descendait en cascade sur ses épaules et son sourire timide lui fit l'effet d'un baume au cœur

Doucement, comme dans un rêve, il détourna son attention vers Sirius. Bien sur qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, ce Sirius là n'avait rien à avoir avec celui qu'il avait connu et il se rendit compte à quel point Azkaban l'avait affecté. Le port élégant, la mâchoire fièrement en avant, il se dégageait de lui une aura d'assurance et de puissance et Harry n'eut qu'une seule envie, celle de lui sauter au cou et de pleurer tout son saoul.

A contrecœur, il détacha enfin son regard de son parrain, et porta son attention sur le dernier restant. Plus grand que lui, les cheveux noirs en batails lui donnant un air rebelle, le sourire malicieux James Potter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de détourner son attention vers Sirius.

Complètement plongé dans sa torpeur, Harry ne remarqua pas que Dumbledore avait finit son discours et que la grande salle se vidait peu à peu.

Il se leva machinalement et fit un pas vers la table des professeurs quand une main s'abattit promptement sur son épaule.

-« Hého Evans ! Tout va bien ? Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle ! La salle commune c'est par là ! »

Harry se retourna doucement pour faire face à Yaxley. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le tuer que là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Le blond dut se rendre compte de ses intentions car il se recula doucement.

-« euh… tout vas bien ? » réitérât-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun s'apprêtât à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, que une poigne ferme le prit par le coude.

-« Salut ! Je t'emprunte Harry deux secondes ! » Fit Hermione dans un sourire éclatant à l'adresse du Serpentard ahurit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, elle raffermit sa prise sur son coude et l'entraina à sa suite.

-« Hey ! Mais il va s'y retrouver tout seul dans le château ? » S'écriât Yaxley en sortant de sa torpeur.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se débrouillera ! » lança Hermione par-dessus son épaule au blond grommelant.

Il haussa finalement les épaules, et se joignit à ses camarades.

Hermione entraina Harry, toujours sous le choc, dans les dédalles des couloirs. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Draco qui se posta de l'autre coté du brun, et avancèrent d'un même pas, dans un silence absolu.

Hermione les fit entrer finalement dans une salle de classe, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Le brun resta prostré un bon moment, les yeux dans le vague, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

-« Harry… » Fit finalement Hermione d'un air prudent.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-« Oh Harry ! » s'exclama la brune en le serrant dans ses bras sous le regard mal à l'aise du blond.

-« ç… ça va aller mec ? » demanda Draco en essayant de détourner le regard gêné.

-« o... oui… » Répondit-il en essuyant vivement les larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues, « c'est juste que… je… je ne m'y attendait pas… » Reprit-il tandis qu'Hermione le serrait encore plus fort.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, avant de leur tourner le dos.

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le brun pleurer. Même dans les moments les plus douloureux –et Merlin savait qu'ils y en avaient eu- il gardait toujours les yeux secs et continuait à aller de l'avant. Ils l'avaient souvent vu en rage, dans une colère noire, triste, affolé… mais jamais, non jamais Harry Potter n'avait pleuré devant qui que ce soit.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? » demanda-t-il finalement en leur faisant face à nouveau.

Ignorant les yeux rouge et gonflés du brun, ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules également décontenancé par cette situation.

-« tu es sur que Sirius ou Remus n'ont jamais mentionné ça ? » Demanda finalement Hermione.

-« Bien sur que non, je pense que je m'en serrais souvenu sinon… » Rétorqua-t-il indigné

-« Et puis quel intérêt y aurait-il à cacher une tel information… » Reprit Draco songeur.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » Répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je pense… vous ne croyez pas que c'est notre arrivée qui a déjà commencer à changer les choses ? » demanda le blond

-« Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu aboutir à cette situation… » Répondit Harry, « Je veux dire, que je suis absolument certain que si mes … parents et Sirius avaient enseigné à Poudlard je le saurai… et puis Remus m'avait raconté qu'après leur diplôme, mon père et Sirius s'étaient engagé dans l'académie des Aurors, et qu'ils avaient travaillé en tant que tels jusqu'en 1981, avant leurs… »

-« …mort » compléta Draco, « donc, il y a bel et bien une relation entre notre arrivée et le fait qu'ils soient engagsé à Poudlard… »

Ils méditèrent en silence un bon moment avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

-« Harry… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix grave

-« Je sais ! » l'interrompit le brun d'un ton vif, « Je sais Hermione, pas besoin de me le dire… » Reprit-il d'un ton plus doux, « j'ai juste étais pris de court là… mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais me contrôler… »

-« Bon, il vat mieux qu'on retourne à nos dortoirs, je n'ai pas envie de me faire coller le premier soir » Dit finalement Draco en étouffant un bâillement.

Ils se souhaitèrent rapidement bonne nuit avant que chacun ne se dirige vers sa salle commune.

Harry marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité ni sa carte du maraudeur…

Brusquement, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir en poussant un juron qui lui aurait certainement valu un coup de poêle de la part de la tante Pétunia.

La carte du Maraudeur !

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Cédant rapidement à la panique, il s'apprêtât à rebrousser chemin pour prévenir Hermione et Draco, quand il se rappela des paroles des Jumeaux.

Ils l'avaient trouvés dans le bureau de Rusard… ce qui signifiait, que son père et Sirius ne l'avaient déjà plus à cette époque…

Certes ça leur donnait un peu de répit, mais il fallait tout de même la retrouver rapidement…

Harry reprit donc sa marche et arriva finalement devant le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Serpentard.

Et de nouveau, il poussa un juron coloré.

Le mot de passe…

Décidément cette soirée allait vraiment de mal en pis…

Résigné, il s'apprêtât à aller passer la nuit dans le couloir quand une voix l'interpella.

-« Harry Evans ? »

Il sursauta légèrement avant de faire face à son interlocuteur.

C'était une fille. Grande, les cheveux blond ondulant légèrement sur ses épaules, les yeux d'un bleu profond, elle le darda d'un regard froid, le visage impassible. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle portait un écusson de Serpentard au dessus du quel était épinglé un badge de préfet en chef. Une septième année donc.

-« Je suis Narcissa Black, préfète en chef, Yaxley m'a prévenu que tu arriverais en retard et que tu n'avais pas le mot de passe. »

Sous le choc, Harry se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête.

Est-ce que Draco savait que sa mère était à Poudlard ?

-« Evite de trop trainer dans les couloirs la prochaine fois, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te retirer des points » Reprit-elle, « le mot de passe c'est _Serpent_ »

-« Très original… » Grommela Harry dans sa barbe.

Le brun remarqua un petit sourire qui s'était brièvement glissé sur les lèvres de la blonde, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

-« le mot de passe change tout les mois, tu ferais mieux de le retenir, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te le donner, ta chambre est en bas, sixième sous-sol à droite, c'est le numéro 610 » fit-il en pénétrant dans la salle commune.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se retira immédiatement dans sa chambre.

_Et bah, il y a de l'ambiance chez les serpents …_ songea le brun en détaillant la salle vide, songeant avec regret à l'ambiance chaleureuse de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Secouant la tête, il se décida à aller dormir un peu, la journée du lendemain promettait d'être riche en émotions.

* * *

><p>(1) xD vous imaginez Harry avoir un rêve érotique… ça change de d'habitude non ?<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je viens de me souvenir que je vous avez promis un chapitre pour ce soir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les RAR car je croule vraiment sous la boss en ce moment... donc promis ce sera pour le prochain chapitre! En tout cas je tiens réellement à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient et plus particulièrement <strong>Mililys<strong> pour ses encouragements! Merci! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <strong>_**First Class **_**et paraitra le ****30/04/2012**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur **_:

Hello ! Ya encore quelqu'un qui se rappelle de cette fiction ?

Alors tout d'abord, je vais commencer par m'excuser pour cette loooooongue et impardonnable absence : je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais franchement j'ai une bonne excuse… si si.. Déjà j'avais mes examens, et surtout j'avais ce p*tain de b*rdel de m*rde de mémoire à la c*n que je devais rendre, et que je viens tout juste de boucler ! Du coup ça m'a bouffé tout mon temps, et vu que je n'avais plus de chapitre en réserve, bah je ne pouvais logiquement pas publier …

En tout cas maintenant j'ai ENFIN fini donc la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour écrire…

Bon vous vous doutez que s'il y a une bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y'en a forcement une qui est mauvaise et vous avez tout à fait raison ! Bah oui même si j'ai fini mes examen, il va quand même falloir que je me trouve un boulot maintenant (parce que malheureusement l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel… ce qui est vraiment dommage si vous voulez mon avis), et qu'il va également falloir que je prépare mes concours d'entrée en Master… donc pour moi cet été rime avec boss, boss et encore un peu de boss…par conséquent j'aurais donc moins de temps pour écrire… par contre je vous promet de profiter de cette période de liberté pour prendre un maximum d'avance, mais comme vous vous en doutez je ne pourrais pas publier au même rythme qu'avant, par contre je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus long pour compenser, à commencer par celui-là ^_^

_Bonne Lecture  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre IX:<strong>_

_First Class  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla en haletant.<p>

Encore un cauchemar, mais cette fois, au lieu des habituels cris de Ginny et de Ron, ce fut les hurlements de sa mère le tirèrent de ses songes.

Cela faisait bien longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas fait ce songe là, et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi réaliste.

Voir ses parents en chair et en os l'avait indubitablement bien ébranlé.

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension.

Comment devait-il réagir… comment _allait-il_ réagir ?

Rien, absolument rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée

Salazar Serpentard savait décidément comment choyer ses disciples. En effet contrairement au dortoir de Gryffondor, ici les chambres étaient individuelles, et chacune comptaient une salle de bain avec douche, lavabo et toilette. Draco s'était bien gardé de lui préciser tout ça…

Enfin au moins ici, il était sur d'avoir un peu la paix.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il remarqua qu'il n'était encore que 6H30.

Songeant qu'il ne parviendrait de toute façon pas à se rendormir, Harry se leva d'un bond souple chassant les dernières brides de son cauchemar, et alla prendre une douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lavé, habillé et plus ou moins coiffé, le survivant sortit de sa chambre qu'il verrouilla d'un coup de baguette et remonta les escaliers, prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Il croisa Narcissa près du portrait gardant la salle commune. Elle était efflanquée de deux gorilles qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à Crabe et Goyle.

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête, au quel elle répondit froidement, sous les regards mauvais de ses gardes du corps, et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Draco, histoire de lui éviter le même choque dont lui-même avait été victime la veille.

La grande salle était quasiment vide, ainsi, Harry n'eut aucun mal à repérer Hermione, assise en bout de table chez les Serdaigle. Elle sirotait tranquillement un thé tout en feuilletant un bouquin qui devait probablement faire la moitié de son poids.

Il s'installa face à elle, ignorant les regards perplexe des quelques étudiants matinaux, peu habitué à voir un élève d'une maison différente s'installer à leur table.

Harry haussa mentalement les épaules, après tout il était nouveau, il pouvait donc se permettre quelques excentricités.

-« Salut » murmura le brun.

-« 'lu » Répondit la jeune fille ne daignant même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

Habitué au comportement de son amie, Harry attendit qu'elle ait fini de lire sa page et se servit un verre de lait.

Une minute plus tard, la brune releva enfin les yeux vers lui, semblant surprise de le trouver face à elle.

-« Harry ? Mais depuis quand tu es là ? » Demanda-t-elle sous le regard moqueur du brun

-« Je viens d'arriver… Au fait il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » Dit-il n'ayant aucune envie de tourner cent ans autour du pot.

Il s'apprêtât à continuer, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Draco, qui se laissa lourdement tombé aux côté de la nouvelle Serdaigle.

-« Des dortoirs communs ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un chuchotement furieux, « les Gryffondor ont des dortoirs communs et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »

Harry tenta de retenir son fou rire devant la mine échevelé du blond qui lui jeta un regard menaçant.

Il prit furieusement un bol et versa une longue rasade de café noir… sans sucre.

-« Tu as l'air fatigué Draco… » Dit Hermione en feuilletant distraitement son livre, un sourire diverti au coin des lèvres.

-« Nan tu crois ? » Rétorqua le blond non sans ironie accentuant l'amusement de son amie, « il y a un connard qui s'est mit à ronfler ! Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la NUIT! »

-« ça t'apprendra peut-être à respecter le sommeil des autres… » Rétorqua Hermione dans une moue sadique faisant référence au soir où il l'avait réveillé.

Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de plonger dans sa tasse en grommelant.

-« Alors Harry, c'est quoi ce truc important que tu devais me dire… » Demanda Hermione en ignorant la moue boudeuse du blond.

-« En fait ça te concerne surtout toi Draco » Répondit-il d'un air grave.

Le blond releva son regard fatigué sur lui et l'incita à continuer d'un geste du menton.

-« bon, il faut surtout que tu garde ton calme… est ce que tu savais que ta mère est toujours à Poudlard ? »

-« QU… quoi ? » se reprit le blond, il reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table, éclaboussant par la même occasion Hermione qui lui donna une tape sur le bras en retour.

-« heureusement, qu'il t'avait prévenu de garder ton clame ! » dit-elle d'une voix furieuse en essuyant le café qui avait taché sa chemise.

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours, mais apparemment personne n'avait fait attention au mouvement d'humeur du blond.

-« Tu plaisante ? » Reprit-il incrédule en ignorant la remarque de son amie.

-« non, elle est en septième année, et c'est elle la préfète en chef… » Répondit le brun

Le blond garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre.

-« Il faut que je la vois… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se relevant à moitié.

Hermione lui agrippa brutalement la manche, et le força à se rassoir, avant de se pencher vers lui.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Draco, tu le sais… »

-« Lâche-moi » Répondit-il en tentant de dégager son coude de la poigne de fer de la brune, tout en lui jetant un regard glaciale.

-« Hors de question ! Alors maintenant, vous allez bien ouvrir vos oreilles tout les deux… Je sais ce que c'est dur, et ça va le devenir de plus en plus, on ne s'y attendait pas du tout… mais ces personnes ne sont _pas_ vos parents, du moins elles ne le sont pas encore » Reprit-elle sous le regard haineux du blond.

-« Lâche-moi Hermione ! »

-« Non ! Arrêtes ça Draco, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis… » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme, « tu es sous le coup de l'émotion et tu n'es donc pas rationnel… je sais que c'est dur… mais il faut que tu te reprennes » murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

-« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Si t'es parents étaient à quelques mètres de toi tu n'aurais peut-être pas envie d'aller les voir ? Ne joue pas à l'hypocrite avec moi Granger !» Cracha-t-il furieusement en la fusillant du regard.

-« Draco ! » s'exclama le brun

Il comprenait la détresse du blond, mais il trouvait qu'il allait un peu loin là.

Hermione baissa les yeux, blessée, et lâcha sa prise sur le blond avant de reprendre.

-« J'en meurs d'envie… tout les jours, je meurs d'envie d'aller les retrouver et de les serrer dans mes bras, de les mettre à l'abri… et ça me tue ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir le faire Dray… » répondit-elle en relevant un regard brillant vers lui, « mais on n'a pas le choix, on a prit cette décision, et il est trop tard pour revenir dessus… quoique tu penses, quelque soient tes sentiments, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que ces gens ne sont pas vraiment nos parent… et que peut-être ils ne le deviendront jamais… tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est essayer de leur offrir une vie meilleur… et ça on a la chance de pouvoir le faire » conclut-elle dans un murmure tandis qu'une larme coulait silencieusement sur sa joue.

La colère de Draco fondit comme neige au soleil, il prit la main de la brune dans la sienne avant de la serrer.

-« Désolé… » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Harry lui ressassa les paroles de son amie… peut-être qu'elle avait raison il donnerait n'importe quoi pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras, pour discuter des heures avec Sirius, et pour entendre son père lui dire à quel point il était fière de lui… mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, jamais cela n'arriverai car ces personnes n'avaient aucune idée de son existence, et il vaudrait mieux que cella reste ainsi.

Ils restèrent donc assis là, dans un silence morne, tandis que la grande salle se remplissait petit à petit.

Finalement, Harry et Draco se décidèrent de rejoindre leurs tables en voyant que les préfets avaient commencé à distribuer les emplois de temps.

Le brun s'assit à la même place que la veille, aux côtés de troisième année, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué les signes de mains que lui adressait Yaxley.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sociabiliser avec le mangemort ce matin.

Loin de s'avouer vaincu, le blond le rejoignit rapidement, et Harry poussa un soupir las.

-« Salut Evans ! J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure de te dire de te joindre à nous, tu ne m'avais pas vu ? » Demanda-t-il en s'installant face à lui, poussant par la même occasion un troisième année, qui lui céda la place sans demander son reste.

-« Non désolé, je suis un peu ailleurs ce matin » Répondit le brun dans un sourire forcé.

-« Pas grave… tiens j'ai pris la peine de demander ton emplois de temps » dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin, « tu as choisis des matières intéressantes dis-donc ! Cette vieille peau de McGonagall n'a pas voulu que je poursuive sa classe sous prétexte qu'il aurait fallu « _au minime un E à vos BUSES Mr Yaxley ! _». » Dit-il en singeant –assez bien il faut l'avouer- la voix sèche du professeur de métamorphose, « mon père était furieux… mais cette harpie n'a rien voulu savoir ! »

-« hum… » Répondit vaguement Harry.

Franchement il n'en avait rien à foutre des misérables petits problèmes d'un futur assassin.

-« Au fait, Black t'as attendu hier soir ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de tirer autre chose que des grognements au brun.

-« hn… oui » répondit-il, « merci, j'aurais certainement eu une retenu sans toi… » Se sentit-il obligé de rajouté.

-« ce n'est rien » répondit le blond d'un geste de main dégagé, « tu es un Serpentard maintenant, et on s'entraide entre camarade… au fait tu n'avais pas l'air bien hier… tu es devenu tout blanc d'un coup… comme si tu avait vu un spectre de la mort.. » continua-t-il en le dardant attentivement du regard.

-« Oh ce n'est rien… » répondit Harry d'un ton léger, « surement le poulet qui n'est pas bien passé ! »

-« Oui, on ne peut pas dire que ces foutu Elfes de Maison se soient foulés ! Mais c'est la fautes à ce vieux débris de directeur… s'il les punissait comme il fallait, on n'en serrait pas là. »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un geste raide, sous le regard satisfait de son interlocuteur. Il aurait bien voulu lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coup de sortilèges, mais il n'était pas sur que Dumbledore apprécie le geste, aussi noble soit-il.

Harry prétendit examiner consciencieusement son emplois pour échapper à la conversation du blond.

Il commençait par un double cours de potion, suivit d'une heure de métamorphose, avant de finir l'après-midi par un double cours de DCFM.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se serrer lorsqu'il vit qu'il aurait cours avec son père. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à l'affronter, pour peu qu'il le soit un jour.

Il parcouru du regard la table des professeurs, mais il n'y vit pas la moindre trace de ses parents où de Sirius.

S'excusant brièvement auprès de Yaxley, le brun se leva de table et rejoignit Hermione et Draco qui l'attendaient près de la porte.

-« Yaxley ne veut pas te lâcher apparemment » dit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux en dévisageant le mangemort.

-« m'en parle pas… » Répliqua sombrement Harry.

-« c'est une bonne chose, s'il fait confiance à Harry, il lui fournira peut-être de infos… » Dit Hermione d'une voix déterminé.

-« rien ne nous dit qu'il est déjà sous _ses_ ordres… » Rétorqua Harry.

-« tu parles ! Un déchet comme lui ne peut qu'être sous ses ordres ! » Répondit violemment Draco

Harry darda le blond d'un œil inquiet.

-« C'est bon Harry… je saurais me tenir » lui répondit-il voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque.

-« je me demande comment est ce Slughorn… » Fit Hermione d'une voix préoccupée en faisant référence à leurs nouveau professeur de Potion.

-« 'peut pas être pire que Rogue de toute façon… » Marmonna sombrement Harry.

Ils arrivèrent finalement parmi les premiers devant le cachot où se dérouleraient les cours de potions.

Une poignée d'élèves étaient déjà là. Ils leurs jetèrent des coups d'œil intrigué, avant qu'une fille ne se dirigent finalement vers eux.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux foncé, de grands yeux bruns et un sourire éclatant.

-« Salut Dray ! » fit-elle en ignorant soigneusement les deux autres, « je t'ai attendue ce matin, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être te servir un peu de guide vu que tu ne connais pas encore le château… » Reprit-elle en papillonnant exagérément ses cilles.

-« désolé Victoria, mais comme tu vois, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul… » Répondit Draco un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Vicky » Rétorqua-t-elle dans une moue qu'elle pensait certainement sexy, « tiens joins toi à nous, Willy était justement entrain de nous raconter comment McGonagall à chopper Spencer et Brian entrain d'inaugurer sa salle de classe la veille… » Reprit-elle en posant une main parfaitement manucurée sur l'avant bras du blond.

-« Non merci, ça iras… tu me raconteras ça plus tard… » Répondit-il froidement en dégageant son bras de la poigne de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci haussa finalement les épaules vexée, avant de repartir vers ses camarades.

-« Pourquoi ne rejoindrais-tu pas _Vicky,_ _Dray _? » Demanda Harry d'une voix amusée.

-« Oui _Dray,_ pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir cette pouf ? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment _Spencer _et _Brian _se sont fait _chopper_…?» Reprit Hermione d'une voix beaucoup moins amusée.

-« Oh, je vous en pris… comme si c'était mon style de fille ! » Rétorqua le blond d'un air dédaigneux.

-« Oh parce que maintenant, tu as un style de fille ? » cracha Hermione furieuse, la voix montant dangereusement dans les aiguës.

-« hein ? Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve, ce n'est pas comme si cette fille m'intéressait…» Fit Draco perplexe

-« De toute façon même si c'était le cas, je m'en fiches ! » Rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras, et en détournant la tête d'un air boudeur.

Harry regarda avec amusement l'air satisfait de Draco. Décidément Hermione avait beau être un génie, elle n'arriverait jamais au niveau de sournoiserie et de manipulation du blond.

Slughorn arriva finalement, et les invita à entrer d'une voix joviale.

-« Allez les enfants, on y va, on y va ! »

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, court sur pattes et assez rond. Il avait des yeux couleurs groseille pâle, avec une grosse moustache grise le faisant ressembler à un morse. Ses cheveux étaient épais et couleur paille, et il avait apparemment un goût douteux pour les vêtements en velours brodés.

Harry, Draco et Hermione s'installèrent par habitude au fond de la salle.

Le cachot qui abritait les cours de Potion avait bien changé. Il était moins lugubre, plus éclairé, et il n'y avait pas encore ces horribles yeux de crapaud en bocal, que Rogue affectionnait tant, sur les étagères.

Après que les derniers retardataires aient prit place dans un joyeux brouhaha, Slughorn prit enfin la parole.

-« Ah bonjour à vous tous ! » fit-il d'une voix forte et joyeuse qui eu le don de calmer les conversations, « je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année ! Vous allez voir on va bien s'amuser ! On va aussi pouvoir avancer plus vite étant donner que seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous ont pu accéder à cette classe de potion avancé, n'est ce pas Mr. Croupton ? » Fit-il en adressant un léger clin d'œil à un jeune homme aux cheveux de paille assit au premier rang, « d'ailleurs comment se porte votre père ? »

-« très bien professeur… » Répondit le garçon d'une voix monocorde, ne semblant pas ravi de l'attention du professeur à son égard.

-« Ah la bonne heure ! Vous m'envoyer ravi ! » Répondit joyeusement le professeur, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la morosité de son élève.

-« il a bien dit Croupton ? » chuchota Draco en se penchant vers lui.

-« oui pourquoi ? » répondit Harry sous le regard menaçant d'Hermione qui lui intimait de se taire.

-« Et bien… » Commença Draco d'une voix pensive avant de se faire interrompre par le professeur.

-« Oh… et que vois-je là ? Vous êtes les petits nouveaux n'est ce pas ? » Dit le professeur en leur adressant un sourire rayonnant.

Harry se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête, peu ravi de se trouver au centre de l'attention, tandis qu'Hermione envoyait un sourire rayonnant au professeur

Et bien le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce professeur était à mille lieu de ressembler à Severus Rogue… peut-être que les cours de potions seront agréables pour une fois, songea distraitement le brun en regardant son nouveau professeur leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

-« Bien, nous allons donc commencer par un petit rappel de ce que vous avez étudiez l'année dernière… on va donc se contenter de concocter un petit filtre de paix pour aujourd'hui, les instructions sont au tableau » il fit un léger mouvement de baguette en direction du tableau qui se couvrit instantanément des étapes à suivre, « vous pouvez commencer ! »

Le cours se déroula donc ainsi, le professeur Slughorn semblait être un homme sympathique, bien qu'il passa plus de la moitié du cours à prendre des nouvelles des parents d'élèves, à croire qu'il connaissait tout le monde, mais pour une fois Harry n'eu pas de mal à faire sa potion… bien sur elle n'était pas aussi transparente que celle d'Hermione, et les volupté de fumée qui s'en dégageait tenaient plus du gris foncé que de l'argenté, mais il s'estimer s'en être pas trop mal sortit.

-« Oh mais qu'avons-nous là ? » s'exclama l'homme en se penchant au dessus du chaudron d'Hermione, « cette potion est… parfaite ! Félicitation Miss.. ? »

-« Granger ! » s'exclama Hermione en rayonnant littéralement.

-« Et bien miss Granger vous avez un vrai don pour les potions ! » s'exclama-t-il le regard brillant.

-« merci professeur » Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur les chaudrons d'Harry et Draco

-« Et bien messieurs, vos potions ont l'air… satisfaisante, mais je pense Mr. Anderson, que vous avez légèrement forcé sur la poudre de scarabée, tandis que vous Mr. Evan, vous l'avez laissé un peu trop longtemps sur le feu… » Commenta-t-il avant de se précipiter sur le chaudron de Croupton, et de s'extasier devant la « _clarté de roche_ » de sa potion.

-« C'est Enderson… abrutit ! » souffla Draco contrarié

Harry se contenta de sourire amusé, Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre du mal de ses potions. Lui il s'en foutait, après tout Slughorn était bien plus aimable que Rogue, et du moment qu'il lui foutait la paix, il était ok.

Finalement la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours et Harry se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires.

-« Oh Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous dire un mot ? » retentit la voix mielleuse de Slughorn par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

Les trois amis échangèrent des regards perplexes, avant qu'Hermione n'acquisse et ne se dirige finalement vers le professeur.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut à ton avis ? » demanda Draco d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre nonchalante, tandis qu'Harry haussait les épaules signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Le blond fit mine de renverser ses parchemins, tandis que la classe se vidait peu à peu.

-« Ah miss Granger, j'organise une petite soirée de bienvenue ce soir, les meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard y sont conviés, bien sur vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous ! » Distingua Harry, « Le professeur McGonagall ne tarie pas d'éloge sur vos performances… » Ajouta le professeur en adressant un clin d'œil à la brune qui rougit de plaisir.

-« Bien sur professeur ! Ce sera avec joie ! » Répondit-elle dans un sourire éclatant.

-« Ah la bonne heure ! » S'écriât joyeusement l'homme dans un claquement de mains, « dans ce cas, je vous dis à ce soir ! »

Hermione hocha joyeusement la tête et retourna à sa place pour prendre ses affaires, sous le regard jaloux de Draco.

-« Et dire que c'est _elle_ qui nous a demandé de ne pas nous faire remarquer… » Marmonna vicieusement le blond sous le regard embarrassé d'Hermione et celui amusé d'Harry.

-« relax Dray, tu connais Hermione, même quand elle se retient, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être brillante… »

-« Professeur Slughorn ? » fit quelqu'un interrompant efficacement leur discussion.

-« Ah Lily ! Entrez, entrez mon petit ! Comment allez-vous ? » Dit joyeusement Slughorn en invitant d'un geste de main la femme à s'assoir face à lui.

Harry retint son souffle à l'instant où il vit sa mère entrer, il sentit son cœur rater quelques battements, et ses oreilles siffler. Il était tétanisé.

-« Désolé, je vous dérange peut-être… » Fit-elle en jetant un regard curieux vers les trois adolescents, s'attardant particulièrement sur l'attitude étrange du survivant. Ce dernier sentit la main d'Hermione se poser discrètement sur son bras et se détourna lentement.

-« Pas du tout voyons, vous savez que vous ne me dérangez jamais ! D'ailleurs, je vous présente nos trois nouveaux élèves, je crois vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de les rencontrer… Miss Granger semble aussi prometteuse que vous à son âge pour les potions ! »

-« Vraiment ? » fit joyeusement Lily en adressant un sourire doux à Hermione, « et bien j'en suis ravie, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir, si vous avez des questions ! » fit-elle sous le regard perplexe de la jeune fille.

Harry lui, sentit la jalousie lui tordre de le ventre, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère sourire d'aussi près, et elle était magnifique, il aurait aimé que ce sourire lui soit destiné.

-« Le professeur Ev… Potter, est un chercheur indépendant en potion, elle est la plus doué de sa génération ! » Expliqua fièrement Slughorn, en couvant Lily d'un regard tendre.

-« hum… peut-être pas la plus douée… » Marmonna la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

-« Voyons Lily ne soyez pas aussi modeste, même Severus ne vous arrivait pas à la cheville ! » Continua joyeusement le professeur

-« euh... hum, merci professeur Potter » répondit Hermione d'une voix intimidé.

Harry lui se sentait de plus en plus mal, il suffoquait, il voulait sortir de cette classe le plus rapidement possible.

-« Oh mais vous avez-vu l'heure ? Les enfants vous devriez vous dépêchez si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard ! » S'exclama le vieil homme, les congédiant par la même occasion.

Harry fila rapidement vers la sortie, suivit de près par Hermione et Draco, qui saluèrent distraitement leurs enseignants.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit, marquant le début des cours tandis que les trois adolescents couraient vers la classe de métamorphose.

-« Harry… »

-« Je vais bien Hermione ! » il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur ce qui venait de se passer, « j'ai juste été… pris de court… »

McGonagall s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement. D'un regard réprobateur, elle les invita à enter.

Les trois amis se dirigérent vers la table du fond, et s'y installèrent rapidement.

-« Bien ! » La voix du professeur McGonagall retentit sèchement dans la salle marquant instantanément la fin des discussions, « nous allons entamer rapidement le programme de cette année, il sera lourd et chargé et ça vous demandera beaucoup de travail, mais pour ceux qui veulent se spécialiser en métamorphose plus tard, il sera déterminant… »

Harry n'accorda pas beaucoup d'intérêt aux explications de McGonagall, plongé dans ses pensées, il se remémorait sa rencontre avec sa mère. Il ferma les yeux, et ré-détailla son visage fin, elle avait un sourire doux, et les yeux brillants, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, bien loin du dernier souvenir qu'elle lui avait laissé, celui qu'il se remémorait chaque nuit depuis sa première rencontre avec les détraqueurs.

-« Mr Evans, peut-être pourriez vous nous faire une démonstration… » La vois sèche de McGonagall le sortit de ses songe. Elle avait les bras croisé et le dardait d'un regard noir.

Poussant un soupir discret, il sonda à l'aide d'une pointe de légillimencie l'esprit de son voisin de devant, et d'un coup de baguette approximatif, sans même avoir à prononcer le moindre mot, il transforma l'aiguille devant lui en une réplique miniature de feue, sa chouette Hedwige, sous le regard halluciné de Minerva, et les murmures impressionnés des élèves

-« Je… 20… points pour Serpentard ! Mr Evans c'est vraiment excellent ! » S'extasia McGonagall en observant la chouette voleter joyeusement autour d'Harry, « je vous prierais tout de même d'être un peu plus attentif en cours… » Continua-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione enfonçait vicieusement son coude dans ses côtes.

Harry retint une grimace de douleur, et jeta un regard noir à son amie.

-« je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait remarquer dès le premier cours ce matin… » Murmura-t-il furieusement, tandis que McGonagall reprenait ses explications en jetant de temps en temps un regard curieux au brun.

-« il y a une différence entre réussir une potion de cinquième année, et réalisé une transfiguration complète que même des septièmes années spécialisé en métamorphose seraient en peine de faire… d'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de d'annuler le sort avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il s'agit d'une transfiguration _définitive_ » répliqua sombrement la brune.

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il s'avait qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré, mais il était tout simplement excédé par cette comédie.

-« Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de venir à Poudlard … » Murmura-t-il sous les regards inquiets de ses deux amis.

Le cours se poursuivit tranquillement, et finalement la sonnerie marquant la fin des classes retentit enfin.

Les trois amis se précipitèrent de quitter la salle, avant que McGonagall n'ait l'idée de le retenir également. Ils s'étaient assez faits remarqué pour l'année.

Ils disposaient d'une heure de libre avant le déjeuné, et ils décidèrent de la passer dans le parc, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Harry lui, aurait préféré s'isolé, mais il savait que ses amis ne lui en laisserait pas le loisir, il les suivit donc de mauvaise grâce

Ils traversèrent le parc et s'assirent sous un arbre dans un coin peu fréquenté du fait de sa proximité avec saule cogneur.

-« Est-ce que tout vas bien Harry ? » Bien sur ce fut Hermione qui attaqua en premier.

Parfois le brun détestait son amie et sa manie à toujours vouloir aller au fond des choses.

-« Oui tout vas bien » répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment ferme pour l'empêcher de pousser plus loin.

-« tu penses vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée d'être venu à Poudlard ? » demanda soudainement Draco les yeux dans le vague.

-« Je ne sais pas… » Répliqua Harry après un moment, « je sais que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, mais… »

-« A mon avis, il nous faudra un temps d'adaptation, c'est difficile mais on a vu pire… » Reprit Hermione

-« Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! » explosa finalement Harry, « ce n'est pas juste difficile ! Ça me tue tu comprends ? Ça me tue de les savoir ici vivants et en bonne santé alors qu'ils ne savent même pas ce qui les attends ! Ça me tue de savoir qu'ils continuent certainement à fréquenter ce _traitre_ de _Queudvers_, sans avoir conscience qu'il n'attend que le moment de les poignarder dans le dos ! Ça me tue de voir ma _mère_ sourire alors que tout les soirs je revois sa mort dans mes cauchemars ! » Cracha vivement le brun, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était levé, « Tout ce que je veux c'est aller les voir et leurs dire qui je suis… tout ce que je veux c'est les serrer au moins une fois dans mes bras » reprit-il plus calmement essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe tandis qu'Hermione laissait couler ses larmes devant la détresse de son presque frère.

-« On ferra mieux que ça Harry. » Dit finalement Draco, « on est là pour ça, on ferra en sorte que tout cela n'arrive pas… on les sauvera coûte que coûte ! » reprit-il d'une voix pleine de détermination.

-« et si on y arrive pas ? » demanda le survivant d'une voix angoissé, brisée par les sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de taire.

-« allons golden boy… est ce que tu douterais de ma super puissance ? » répliqua le blond en souriant doucement.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire plein de larmes avant d'envoyer une taloche sur la tête de Draco.

-« Draco Malefoy remontant le morale des troupes… on auras tout vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du blond.

-« je suis désolé » dit soudainement la jeune fille. « Je suis vraiment désolé » reprit-elle, « peut-être que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous traversez, je ne sais pas moi-même comment je réagirais si je me retrouvais face à mes parents… je n'arrives tout simplement pas à l'imaginer, je refuse de songer au fait qu'ils sont là, quelque part, et qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de mon existence… si un jour je venais à tomber sur eux par hasard, peut-être que je réagirais encore pire que vous… mais ce que je sais, c'est que là maintenant, je vous ai vous… on forme une famille, pour le meilleurs et pour le pire, peut-être que ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on recherche, que ce ne sera jamais suffisant, mais tant que vous êtes là je sais que tout ira bien... Je vous soutiendrai quoique vous fassiez… Harry si tu veux aller voir Dumbledor et tes parents je ne t'en empêcherais pas » fit-elle en serrant la main du brun dans la sienne, « Draco, si tu veux tout dire à ta mère je te soutiendrais… » Continua-t-elle en serrant la main du blond de son autre main, « on a déjà assez de regrets comme ça, on a peut-être tord de tout vouloir accomplir par nos propres moyens… »

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-« Non tu as raison Hermione… » Répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée en levant finalement la tête, « c'est moi qui suis faible… je sais que je me suis comporté comme un gamin mais… »

-« Arrêtes Potter… » L'interrompit Draco, « ton comportement est parfaitement justifié… on est tous dans le même bateaux… mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire… on va en finir avec cette saleté de face de serpent une bonne fois pour toute, et après si on est toujours vivants, on avisera… »

-« bien sur qu'on sera toujours vivant crétin ! » répliqua furieusement Hermione, « franchement t'as toujours le mot pour casser l'ambiance toi ! Dis-toi que si tu meurs, ou si tu ne songes qu'au fait de songer à mourir je te tue ! » Continua-t-elle en frappant le blond qui poussait des gémissements plaintifs en la traitant d'harpie impitoyable.

Harry éclata de rire devant les chamailleries de ses amis, et essuya discrètement ses larmes en songeant que peut-être tout n'allait pas si mal que ça.

Oui, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout irait bien.

¤ HP&DJ ¤

* * *

><p>(J'ai songé à m'arrêté ici, mais je me suis dit qu'après cette longue absence vous méritez un peu plus :) )<p>

* * *

><p>¤ HP&amp;DJ ¤<p>

Le temps fila rapidement, et lorsque les trois amis décidèrent de rentrer, ils se rendirent compte que l'heure du déjeuné était passée et qu'il était déjà temps de se rendre en cours.

C'est donc d'un pas plein d'appréhension qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de DCFM.

Harry se sentait nerveux, il allait devoir faire fasse à son père sans rien laisser paraitre. Il renforça donc au maximum son occlumencie et se dirigea d'un air déterminé vers la salle. Il ne pouvait peut-être rien dire, mais il avait la chance d'apprendre au près de son géniteur, l'homme à qui il vouait une admiration sans borne, et la DFCM était une matière dans laquelle il excellait naturellement, il allait donc faire en sorte que son père soit fière de lui.

Les élèves étaient déjà installés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine à première vue. Harry nota que la majorité d'entre eux étaient des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Il y avait deux autres Serdaigles en plus d'Hermione et un Pouffsoufle.

-« je pensais qu'avec situation actuelle il y aurait plus de monde pour ce cours (1) » murmura Draco, tandis qu'ils s'installaient à la table du fond comme à leurs habitude.

-« j'ai entendu dire que le prof de DCFM de l'année dernière n'était pas très bon, ce qui fait qu'il y a très peu d'élèves qui ont obtenu plus d'un A, en plus les critères de sélection du professeur Potter sont très haut, il n'a prit que les élèves ayant obtenu un E au minimum... » Répondit vivement Hermione en jetant un regard en coin vers Harry.

Le brun fit mine de rien et se contenta de détailler les élèves présents. Il nota que Yaxley suivait également ce cour, il était penché vers un rouquin à l'air revêche et semblaient tout deux en grande discussion. Il l'ignora et continua son inspection. Il remarqua que la plus part des élèves les regardaient avec intérêt –quelques filles de Gryffondor particulièrement-, il se contenta de les ignorer également. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à sociabiliser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James Potter fit enfin son apparition dans la salle déclenchant des gloussement de la part de quelques filles -qu'Hermione catalogua immédiatement de gourdes en leurs jetant un regard méprisant-, il leur adressa un sourire éclatant et s'installa enfin à son bureau.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque son père avait pénétré dans la salle.

Vu de près, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça, constat-il un rien déçu. Ils devaient faire à peu près la même taille, et leur chevelure indomptable était certainement leur seul réel point commun. Pour le reste, James avait un nez un peu plus long, des pommettes plus hautes, lui conférant un air aristocratique et quelques peu hautain, sa bouche semblait sourire perpétuellement et ses yeux noisette pétiller continuellement.

Il y avait indubitablement un air de famille, mais on était loin de la ressemblance décrite par ses proches.

-« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle James Potter, je suis auror et je serais votre professeur pour cette année scolaire. »

-« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre poste d'auror professeur ? » demanda une fille de Gryffondor après avoir levé la main, en papillonnant exagérément des yeux, sous le regard outré d'Harry.

-« je rêve ou elle est entrain de le draguer ? » murmura-t-il consterné.

-« c'est un service que je rends au professeur Dumbledor » répondit-il sous le regard admiratif des filles de la classe, « étant donné les circonstances actuelles, le directeur a pensé que des aurors ne seraient pas de trop… » Continua-t-il en perdant quelque peu son sourire.

-« Ton père est un vrai donjuan Harry… » Murmura moqueusement Draco avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione.

-« Mais il est _marié_ ! » chuchota furieusement le brun un dardant un regard noir sur la fille qui continuait à draguer effrontément son père.

-« ça n'empêche pas que c'est un bel homme, sans oublier le fait qu'il est jeune et de naissance noble, alors crois moi, rien n'empêchera ces idiotes de tenter leurs chance… » répondit Hermione dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

-« tu le trouves beau ? » murmura Harry en se tournant d'un air choqué vers son amie

-« on ne peut pas nier qu'il a un certain charme » renchérit pensivement Draco, « en gros rien à avoir avec toi Potter… » Chuchota-t-il moqueusement.

-« Messieurs les nouveaux, ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas ? » demanda James d'une voix polaire.

Harry se tétanisa sur place, il leva les yeux et remarqua que son père se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de lui, le dardant d'un regard glacial. Il renforça son occlumencie et se força à adopter une expression encore plus neutre. Son père fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire et Harry sentit une pointe de légillimencie se heurter à se barrière d'occlument, qu'il renforça instinctivement.

L'expression du professeur se fit encore plus choquée et Harry se maudit silencieusement pour son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais du lui laissé savoir qu'il était un occlument accomplit, il aurait du le laisser pénétrer son esprit et le diriger vers la mémoire factice qu'il s'était fabriqué.

James détourna lentement son regard qu'il fixa vers Draco puis vers Hermione avant de se retourner à nouveaux vers Harry.

-« Mr… »

-« Evans » Répondit Harry dans un raclement de gorge nerveux.

Ils étaient dans la merde, il s'attendait pas à ce que son père pratique une magie aussi réglementé et proche de la magie noire qu'était l'occlumencie et il avait donc réagit instinctivement en montrant ses barrières, et à présent son père allait certainement reporter ce fait à Dumbledor… ce qui était mauvais… très mauvais puisque ça remettait en cause tout ce qu'il avait fait croire au directeur.

-« Mr. Evans, veuillez changer de place s'il vous plait » Dit-il en lui indiquant la première table devant son bureau, « je vous prierez d'être plus attentif la prochaine fois » continua-t-il d'une voix à geler la banquise.

Harry se leva et jeta un regard désolé vers Hermione et Draco avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'installer à la place indiqué.

James retourna à son bureau, et reprit d'une voix beaucoup moins aimable.

-« Bien, aujourd'hui notre cours va être purement théorique, je vais vous distribué un questionnaire, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à tout, ce ne sera pas noté, c'est seulement pour déterminer votre niveau, et pouvoir par la suite vous classer par groupe de travail. Vous avez une heure.» dit-il en sortant une pile de parchemin qu'il distribua d'un coup de baguette avant de s'assoir tranquillement sur sa chaise.

Harry se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture de son papier, il sentait le regard brulant et déstabilisant de son père sur sa nuque. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, il avait réussit à se faire prendre par son _père _entrain d'utilisé une magie règlementé par le ministère. Une magie qui était loin d'être toute blanche.

Il répondit instinctivement à toutes les questions en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, et fini le tout en une demi-heure, avant de relire son questionnaire.

_1- Quelle formule est utilisée pour combattre un strangulot ? _

*Facile*

_2- Que faites-vous si vous vous retrouvez devant un épouvantard ?_

*Enfantin*

…

…

…

_16- Quels sont les effets d'un détraqueurs et comment les combattez-vous ? _

*Franchement c'est trop facile*

_17- Que faites vous si vous vous retrouver face à un Dragon ?_

…

…

_25- Citez moi les trois impardonnables et leurs effets_

*euh peut-être que je n'aurais pas du répondre à cette question*

…

_27- Décrivez moi les effets du sortilège « constantinus »_

_*_Bon sang mais c'est de la magie noire ça !* 

Harry parcouru le reste des questions avec horreur en se rendant compte qu'une grande partie traitaient de sortilège bien trop complexe pour des sixièmes années… et il avait répondu à tout ! Hermione allait le tuer. Il s'apprêtât à effacer quelques réponses quand la voix de son père retentit.

« Le temps impartit est fini ! » s'exclama-t-il en ramassant les copies d'un coup de baguette.

Harry tétanisé, regarda la sienne s'envoler et se poser entre les mains de son paternel.

-« bien je vois que la plus part d'entre vous ont répondu à la majorité des questions » dit-il en parcourant rapidement les parchemins, « certains ont même répondu à _toutes_ les questions » continua-t-il en lisant attentivement une copie avant de darder un regard acéré vers Harry.

Ce dernier mortifier, détourna les yeux en se traitant d'idiot.

-« Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour une séance pratique » dit finalement le James en leurs indiquant qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il enfourna pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac, et fila vers la sortie sans demander son reste, avant que son père n'ait l'idée de le retenir.

* * *

><p>(1)Je sais que selon JKR une vingtaine de personnes c'est le nombre normal pour une classe, mais j'ai décidé d'élargir un peu tout ça donc disons que il une trentaine de personnes par année et par maison ce qui fait qu'il y a environs 100 élèves par année.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RAR (chapitre 7 et 8) :<strong>

**Skouare Enix** : Muhahaha bah si Draco été retourné à Serpentard ce serai beaucoup moins marrant, et puis si sirius et James été simpa avec les serpentards ce serait beaucoup moins marrant aussi ^^ donc je confirme effectivement qu'Harry va en baver :p Merci d'avoir commenter

**Matthias Potter :** Merci d'avoir prit la peine de commenter, je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! ^^

**Sylmeria** : xD oui j'ai bien pensé à mettre Draco à Pouffsoufle mais ça faisait franchement pas crédible ^^ en tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant, j'espère que ce chapitre a également été à la hauteur ^^

**elo-didie :** héhé, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très sur que Draco survive à gryffondor ^^ Merci d'avoir commenter :D

**Xanara :** Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :D en ton cas merci pour ton commentaire ^^

**Tian **: xD c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas trop foulé pour l'intervention divine, pour les fautes d'orthographe, sincèrement tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'en excuser parce que j'ai beau me relire 3000 fois, ces saletés réussissent toujours à me filer entre les doigts _ en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**yachiru-chan **: Yachiru… serais tu fan de Bleach ? En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^

**Xanara :** héhé pour snape tu verra plus tard ^^

**Clamaraa : **Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! pour les fautes d'orthographe, sincérement j'ai beau me relire, il y en a toujours qui m'échappe en tout cas merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire :D

**Mini-Yuya : **Merci beaucoup c'est gentil ! je prends beaucoup de plaisir également à écrire cette histoire, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! en tout cas merci d'avoir commenter :D

**Seiika** : muhaha, oui je sais ryry va en baver ^^ pour leur niveau magique, tu verra par le suite, je pense que tu as déjà eu un petit aperçue lors de ce chapitre ^^ Merci d'avoir commenter !

**Hurlelune :** j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je reçois une critique aussi bien construite ^^ je suis désolé que les faute d'orthographe de conjugaison et de grammaire, t'aient empêcher d'apprécier l'histoire, sincèrement j'ai beau me relire à chaque fois, elles m'échappent toujours (le fait que le français ne soit pas ma langue maternelle n'aide pas non plus je crois…), pour le fond, bon déjà les dieux et les saints c'est plus ou moins la même choses, sauf que Dieu désigne quelqu'un au sommet de la hiérarchie (le big boss quoi) tandis que saint c'est plutôt pour quelqu'un en bas de la hiérarchie… Pour Draco, il peut paraitre sans beaucoup de profondeur pour le moment, mais il y a bien une bonne raison pour laquelle il a tourné le dos à son père et qu'il le traite de connard et c'est plutôt sur cette raison que je base le suspence … en tout cas je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour améliorer un peu mon style… merci d'avoir prit la peine de commenter et d'analyser^^

**witchcauldron6 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espére que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes, (même s'il vient un moins plus tard que ce que tu croyais..)

**Tiky :** je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu as apprécier ce chapitre ! ^^

Et bien sur merci mille fois à **Mililys**pour son soutient. ^^

* * *

><p>Le <strong>Chapitre 10<strong> est déjà entamé (une dizaine de page word) et serra normalement publié dans deux semaines.

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Non ceci n'est PAS un chapitre** !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce TRES long retard… je sais c'est impardonnable, malheureusement, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire cet été, entre mon job et mes révisions pour mes concours de master, l'été est passé super vite pour moi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf !

Donc je publie cette petite note parce que plusieurs d'entre vous pense que la fiction a été abandonnée, je vous rassure ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé, j'en suis peu prés à la moitié, et pour me faire pardonné, je vous promets un long chapitre avec plein de rebondissements et d'action ! ^^

Bon ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je suis toujours en plein période de concours, mais je pense que d'ici mi-octobre ce sera bon !

En tout cas merci à tous pour votre soutient, et je vous dis à bientôt ! :D


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur **_: Salut tout le monde !

Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ? ok va pour la bonne ! J'AI EU LE MASTER QUE JE VOULAIS! YOUUPIII, oui, oui je l'ai fait (et croyez moi c'tait pas gagné.. après avoir passé l'orale, j'y croyais vraiment plus !) enfin bref donc je l'ai eu je suis super contente et tout et tout…. Oui bon pour moi c'est une bonne nouvelle même si vous avez rien à foutre de ma vie !

Maintenant la mauvaise : j'ai eu mon master… bouuuuuu…. Ce qui fait que je n'ai PLUS DE VIE ! allez ça fait quoi 3 semaines à tout casser qu'on a commencer les cours et j'ai déjà 6 exposé à rendre ! dont DEUX dans la même matière et un en ANGLAIS (mais pas l'anglais normal gentil… noooooooooooon, non ce serai trop facile, et puis surtout ça nous laisserais le temps d'avoir une vie.. non c'est « l'anglais des affaires », tout ce qui est finance en ANGLAIS ! c'est à peine si je m'en sort en finance en français, alors en anglais…. = =' enfin bref vous l'aurais compris, c'est l'enfer, je viens de commencer et je suis déjà débordé ….( alors qu'est ce que ce sera dans 6 mois …. TT_TT *envisage sérieusement de se tirer une balle*

Donc voilà tout ça pour dire, que contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire dernièrement et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger…. J'avais prévue de faire une chapitre deux fois plus long, mais malheureusement j'ai du revoir mes projets à la baisse pour ne pas publier trop en retard. Donc ce chapitre sera divisé en deux parties, et je ne sais absolument pas quand je publierais la suite, cependant je vous promets une chose, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette fiction ! elle me tient vraiment à cœur et puis ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque, mais le temps, donc ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je l'achèverais ! ^^

_Bonne Lecture  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre X : <strong>_

_**The Chamber Of Secrets (partie 1)**_

_Harry ne se fit pas prier, il enfourna pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac, et fila vers la sortie sans demander son reste, avant que son père n'ait l'idée de le retenir. _

Il courait dans les couloirs bousculant les élèves sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Il sortit finalement dans le parc et se dirigea immédiatement vers la lisière de forêt interdite.

Il savait qu'il avait foiré. En fait, ils étaient carrément dans la merde à cause de lui.

Faisant fit de pluie légère qui avait commencé à tomber en début d'après midi, il s'installa sous un arbre en se fustigeant mentalement.

-« Harry ! »

La voix d'Hermione retentit au loin, et le brun poussa un gémissement, il n'avait pas envie de les voir. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser leurs regards accusateurs.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Potter ? » demanda Draco en se postant devant lui, le regard inquiet rapidement suivit par Hermione

Il pleuvait des cordes à présent, et l'eau ruisselait sur eux alourdissant leurs vêtements.

-« Je suis désolé… » Murmura le survivant la tête baissé, n'osant pas croisé leurs regards.

-« qu'est ce qui s'est passé à la fin ? » demanda Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs, « j'ai vu ton père te fixer, il a utilisé la légillimencie n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'il l'a également utilisé sur moi, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de le redirigé vers ma mémoire factice… est ce que… est ce qu'il a vu quelque chose ? » Continuât-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-« Non mais… il a comprit que j'étais un occlument… » Répondit-il dans un murmure

-« Bon sang… » Laissa échapper Draco.

-« Ce… ce n'est pas très grave Harry, l'occlumencie est certes réglementé, mais ce n'est pas illégal… si on te pose la question, tu n'aura qu'à dire que tu a apprit ça à Juneau-Witches… » Dit Hermione en tentant de le réconforter.

-« ce n'est pas tout… j'ai été tellement perturbé que je n'ai pas fait attention au questionnaire… »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Draco perplexe, « Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as répondu à toutes les questions ?! »

-« Oh merde Harry…. » Continua Hermione effaré

-« Je sais ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après que c'était des questions pièges… ça n'avait pas seulement pour but de déterminer notre niveau, mais également de voir ceux qui s'intéressaient de près à la magie noire… »

-« Mais comment t'as pu laisser passer quelque chose comme ça ?! » cracha furieusement Draco, « c'était pourtant claire non ? Rogue nous en avait même parlé, il avait dit que c'était une pratique assez courante à cette époque pour savoir qui il fallait tenir à l'œil ! Maintenant c'est sur qu'ils nous auront dans le collimateur… on ne pourra plus agir discrètement …»

-« Je sais ! Et j'en suis désolé… »

Ils restèrent un moment sous la pluie battante avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne.

-« ce qui est fait est fait maintenant…il nous faudra rattraper le coup, Draco et moi on a répondu à un minimum de question, on sera certainement dans un groupe de niveau moyens… si on te pose des questions, contente toi de prétendre que la DCFM te passionne, et que tu as beaucoup lu sur le sujet, ce qui explique ton niveau théorique… essaye de réduire au maximum ta puissance lors de la pratique… »

-« ouais… » Répondit Harry abattu.

Outre le fait qu'il savait qu'il serait désormais surveillé, c'est plutôt le regard méfiant voir méchant que lui avait jeté son père qui le tracassait le plus.

Est-ce que son propre père allait le détester à présent ?

Non, il se faisait certainement des idées, James Potter était un enseignant, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir personnellement, il allait certainement être un peu suspicieux à son égard, mais après tout il n'avait rien fait d'illégal, celui dont il leur faudra le plus se méfier c'est Dumbledor. Mais maintenant qu'il les a accepté à Poudlard il ne peut pas les renvoyer pour si peu… sa surveillance va certainement être un peu gênante, mais rien d'insurmontable pour eux, après tout, ils avaient réussit à échapper à Voldemort pendant un an, ils étaient donc passé maitre dans l'art de la tromperie.

Oui il avait surement paniqué pour rien.

-« Tu as raison Hermione, ça corse les choses, mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable pour nous… » Dit-il finalement en reprenant un peu confiance

-« t'es chiant Potter tu le sais … t'as toujours le don de compliquer les choses » marmonna Draco boudeur.

-« c'est bon détend toi Dray, c'est plus amusant quand c'est compliqué… » Répondit-il dans un demi-sourire essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

-« je vais t'en foutre moi du compliqué tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » rétorqua le blond en le poussant dans une flaque d'eau.

-« Les garçons…. » Soupira Hermione d'un air désespéré, « non mais pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça ? » Fit-elle en les regardant se pousser l'un l'autre dans la boue, avant de se faire à son tour attaqué par Harry.

¤HP&DJ¤

Quand ils rentrèrent finalement au château, la nuit était déjà tombée. Epuisé, trempé jusqu'aux os et les vêtements plein de boue, Harry se dirigea d'un pas fatigué, mais néanmoins heureux vers son dortoir pour se changer.

Il s'apprêta à tourner à l'angle du couloir menant vers la salle commune de Serpentard lorsque :

-« Narcissa ! »

Le brun reconnu instantanément la voix grave, semblable à un aboiement, de son parrain et instinctivement, se cacha derrière la statue qui faisait l'angle du mur. Il se pencha légèrement et réussit à entrapercevoir, la mère de Draco entouré des ses deux garde-corps et son parrain.

-« que puis-je pour vous professeur Black ? » Répondit poliment la jeune fille, d'une voix néanmoins glaciale.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

-« je dois parler à Mlle Black, veuillez disposer » fit-il à l'adresse des deux gorilles d'une voix polaire et suintant d'arrogance qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Il vit ces derniers hésiter, avant de finalement entrer dans la salle commune non sans avoir jeter un regard d'avertissement au professeur.

Narcissa et Sirius se faisait à présent face, et Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas intervenir. Il savait à quel point son parrain haïssait sa famille, et il avait peur qu'il n'attaque la jeune fille sans raison.

Le silence perdura un moment avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

-« comment vas-tu Narcissa ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse

-« Je vais très bien professeur Black… maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une réunion de préfets qui vas bientôt commencer » Répondit-elle le visage glaciale faisant mine de s'en aller.

-« Attends ! » S'écriât son parrain en la retenant pas le bras, « j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fiancé à Lucius Malefoy… est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

-« En effet, mère a estimé qu'il faisait un époux des plus convenables, mais sans vouloir paraitre impolie, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. » Répondit-elle en s'arrachant à sa prise d'un geste sec.

-« Arrêtes Cissa, je… »

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'écriât-elle furieuse en lui faisant face. Harry remarqua que la jeune fille semblait trembler de rage, « tu n'en as plus le droit Sirius, tu as quitté la famille, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi ! » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-« Ecoutes moi Cissa, » reprit Sirius d'une voix grave en la retenant une nouvelle fois, « je sais que tu n'es pas comme ma mère ou même Bellatrix, et je sais que ce n'est certainement pas toi qui a choisit de te marier à Malefoy, mais crois moi, ce type est pourri, il était dans la même promotion que moi à Poudlard, et il est aujourd'hui suspecté d'être lié à Voldemort… »

-« ça suffit ! Encore une fois cela ne vous regarde pas _professeur Black _! » Dit-elle les dents serré en se dégageant une nouvelle fois.

-« C'est là que tu te trompe, je suis Auror, donc ça _me regarde_ ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, tellement longtemps qu'Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas intervenir. Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa cachette, Sirius reprit :

-« où est Bellatrix ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix à geler la banquise.

-« Je ne sais pas, et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas ! » reprit la blonde furieuse.

-« Narcissa ! » Tonna Sirius en retenant la jeune fille par le bras.

-« ça suffit ! je ne sais pas où est ma sœur si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, maintenant lâches moi, je vais avoir des problèmes si on me voit parler avec toi ! » fit-elle la voix basse et tremblant de rage.

Elle se dégagea de sa prise d'un geste secet dans un tournoiement de cape se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

-« Si tu changes d'avis ou si tu as un problème, viens me voir » Reprit finalement Sirius tandis que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire pivoter le tableau.

La blonde fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et entra dans la salle commune sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Sirius resta un moment à contempler le tableau avant de s'en aller à son tour, la démarche raide.

Harry sortit finalement de sa cachette en méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se demanda un instant s'il devait faire part de cette conversation à Draco avant de se rétracter. Cela ne ferait qu'inquiéter d'avantage le blond

En entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il vit Narcissa assise dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée entourée des deux septième année qui ne la quittaient jamais. Il se promit alors de garder un œil sur la jeune fille.

¤ HP&DJ ¤

James Potter était perplexe. Tranquillement installé dans les appartements que leurs avait octroyé le professeur Dumbledore, il était entrain de corriger les tests qu'il avait soumis aux sixièmes années, et un d'entre eux retenait particulièrement son attention.

-« Dis moi Patmol, est ce que tu as déjà eu cours avec les sixième années ? » Fit-il à l'attention de son ami assis près de lui.

-« Hein ? » Répondit-il d'un air distrait, « Excuses moi, qu'est ce que tu disais ? »

Il reporta son attention sur Sirius qui l'avait rejoint un peu plus tôt. Il venait de se rendre compte que son ami était beaucoup trop calme, apparemment quelque chose le tracassait.

-« est ce que tout vas bien Sirius ? » demanda-t-il en le dévisageant.

-« oui, oui, juste un peu fatigué… qui eu cru qu'enseigner à des morveux soit aussi épuisant ! » répondit-il en partant dans un rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

Rassuré, James sourit avant de reprendre.

-« ouais, je suis sur qu'on n'était pas aussi insolent à leurs âges ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-« Tu parles ! N'empêche, ça fait du bien d'être de retour à Poudlard ! Et puis il y a du bon à se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière… c'est finalement assez amusant d'être prof ! » Reprit Sirius en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-« mm c'est claire… enfin ça dépend je suppose » répliqua James en reprenant son sérieux, « Dis moi Sirius, est ce que tu as déjà eu cours avec les sixième années ? »

-« non pourquoi ? » demanda le brun perplexe.

-« mmm… à ton avis est ce que tu crois qu'un adolescent de 16 ans serrait capable de maitriser l'occlumencie assez bien pour empêcher un auror d'entrer dans sa tête ? » demanda le brun en évitant délibérément de répondre à la question

-« haha… je serrai étonné qu'un môme de 16 ans sache ce qu'est l'occlumencie, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de magie accessible à tout le monde…» répondit Sirius dans un sourire.

-« mais ce serrai illégale n'est ce pas ? » reprit James les sourcilles froncés.

-« Mon vieux Cornedrus, on dirait que tu as déjà oublié tes cours de droit magique… l'occlumencie n'a rien d'illégale… enfin encore faut-il avoir les capacités de la maitriser, c'est la légillimencie qui l'est… mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

-« j'ai eu un élève assez étrange ce matin… tu sais c'est un de ces nouveaux qui ont débarqué de je ne sais plus où… il était un peu étrange alors j'ai essayé de sonder son esprit »

-« Quoi ? » l'interrompit Sirius, « tu as pratiqué la légillimencie sur un mineur… enfin James qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? » Fit Sirius les sourcilles froncés.

-« oui bon, c'était un reflexe… » Répliqua James agacé, « et puis Dumbledore nous a autorisé à la faire… » Reprit-il essayant de se justifier.

-« oui mais enfin quand même… » Grommela le brun avec un regard désapprobateur.

-« enfin bref… toujours est-il que ce gosse, Harry Evans, avaient des boucliers en bétons armé… je n'ai pas vraiment insisté, mais je crois que même en poussant je n'aurais pas été en mesure de voir quoique ce soit… »

-« t'es sur ? » demanda Sirius intrigué.

-« certains… et ce n'est pas tout… »

James tendit le parchemin contenant le test d'Harry à Sirius, qui le parcouru rapidement du regard.

-« Et bien, je crois bien qu'on a un candidat… tu n'as plus qu'à aller faire ton rapport à Dumbledore…» Fit Sirius en se levant d'un bond le regard dur.

¤HP&DJ¤

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula paisiblement pour Harry et vendredi arriva bien vite. Le second cours de DFCM s'était bien déroulé, malgré le fait que son père ait fait preuve d'une froideur extrême à son égard.

Bien qu'Harry en fût blessé, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Et puis il n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus surveillé que d'habitude.

-« Bon vous ne pensez pas qu'il serrait temps de commencer à agir ? » demanda Hermione le tirant brusquement de ses songes.

Les trois amis étaient assis dans un coin reculé du parc profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année.

-« hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Draco qui somnolait doucement allongé à l'abri d'un chêne.

-« je veux dire qu'on a suffisamment glandé comme ça… les Horcruxes, ne vont pas se détruire touts seuls ! » dit la jeune fille d'un air déterminé en les regardants tours à tour.

Draco se releva lentement en position assise pour leur faire face, toute tranquillité ayant quitté son corps.

-« Le problème n'est pas de chercher les Horcruxes puisqu'on sait déjà à peu près où les trouver… le souci c'est de réussir à les détruire… je te signale qu'on n'a plus l'épée de Gryffondor… et je doute qu'on puisse déclencher un feudaemon sans attirer l'attention. » répondit Harry un brin sarcastique.

Cette inactivité le rendait irritable.

-« justement j'y ai pensé… souviens toi de ce que nous a expliqué Rogue, ce n'était pas l'épée de Gryffondor elle-même qui nous permettait de détruire les Horcruxes, mais plutôt le venin de basilique qu'elle contenait… » Répliqua Hermione le visage grave.

-« attends tu ne penses quand même pas à… » Fit Draco d'une voix décomposé.

-« Et si ! » répliqua Harry malicieux en se levant d'un bond, « vraiment Hermione t'es un génie ! » reprit-il en donnant une claque affectueuse dans le dos de son amie.

-« Franchement y a que toi pour te réjouir d'aller affronté un monstre d'une centaine de mètres… » Asséna le blond le regard mauvais.

-« allez Dray, où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?! » répondit le brun un brin sarcastique, « tu verras ce serra du gâteau comparé à ce qu'on a déjà fait, et puis ça nous dérouillera un peu… » Reprit-il en se frottant les mains d'un air réjouit.

Il allait enfin avoir un peu d'action.

-« Franchement Harry, tu me fais peur parfois… et après tu te plains d'attirer les emmerdes… en fait c'est plutôt toi qui les cherches ! » fit Hermione dans un froncement de sourcilles désapprobateur.

-« Hermione, je te signale que c'est toi qui a évoqué l'idée… » Répliqua le brun ennuyé.

-« peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser à aller se jeter dans le tas sans aucun plan d'action… » Ronchonna-t-elle.

-« Bah je te laisse le plaisir d'élaborer un plan d'attaque, après tout c'est toi le cerveau du groupe… »

-« Il n'y aura aucun plan d'attaque abrutit… tu ne comptais tout de même pas te _battre _contre le Basilique ?! » Demanda la jeune fille incrédule.

-« Euuh, la j'avoue que je suis perdu… » fit Draco en échangeant un regard perplexe avec Harry, « c'est bien toi qui proposait d'aller combattre un monstre non ? »

-« mais qu'est ce qui m'a foutu des _abrutis_ pareils… » fit la brune en se prenant la tête entre le mains un air désespéré sur son visage.

Harry regardait son amie d'un air perdue, comment diable comptait-elle tuer un serpent d'une vingtaine de mètre de long et presque autant en largeur sans le combattre, elle croyait quoi, qu'il allait gentiment se laisser dépecer sans réagir ?

-« on ne va certainement pas le combattre… tu devrais pourtant le savoir maintenant Harry, je te rappelle que c'est _toi _qui l'avais tué… »

-« Merci de me le rappeler… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais failli crever à l'époque, je te signale que j'ai encore la cicatrice !» répliqua-t-il excédé, d'une voix sarcastique en désignant les deux balafres fines qui marquaient son avant bras droit.

-« Mais justement ! tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dis après ça ? Pour le tuer, il aurait simplement suffit de lui faire entendre le chant d'un coq… » Répliqua Hermione d'une voix blasée, à un Harry bouche bée.

Ah oui, il avait effectivement zappé cette partie là.

-« un… un coq ? Tu veux dire qu'un monstre légendaire peut-être tué par un simple… coq ? » Demanda Draco choqué avant de partir dans un fou rire sous le regard perplexe des deux autres, « haha… tu ... tu veux dire… qu'… que tu as combattu un monstre et failli y rester, alors qu'un simple poulet aurait pu faire l'affaire ?! Alors là c'est trop ! » Reprit-il avant de rire de plus belle.

-« oui bon, j'avais oublié… » Grommela Harry en sentant le rouge lui monter au joue, « et puis de toute façon à l'époque tous les coqs d'Hagrid ont été tué… et je n'étais pas suffisamment doué en métamorphose pour en faire un… »

-« Et bien aujourd'hui tu l'es ! » Reprit Hermione en ignorant délibérément Draco qui se bidonnait en tapant du poing par terre, « donc tu oublie toutes tes idées de combats épique, et tu te concentre sur un moyen pour parvenir à maitriser cette bestiole le temps que le chant du coq fasse son effet… »

-« Je suppose qu'à nous trois on pourra y arriver sans problème.. » répliqua Harry toute excitation retombée tandis que Draco le regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tout en essayant une petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-« bien dans ce cas, on pourrait agir dès ce soir après le cours de duel. » conclu Hermione.

Le cours de duel des sixièmes années avait lieu le vendredi soir à 18H.

Harry se dirigea donc vers sa salle de classe accompagné –à son plus grand malheur- par Yaxley qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de « sympathiser » avec ses camardes de maison. Il fallait avouer également qu'il n'avait pas réellement cherché à le faire. Il ne restait jamais dans la salle commune, et le peu de personnes qui avaient tenté de lui soutirer quelques mots s'était heurté à un mur de froideur, ce qui les avait bien évidement dissuadé de retenter l'expérience. Le fait aussi qu'il ait ridiculisé à coup de baguette un septième année qui avait tenté de l'intimider en le traitant de sang-de-bourbe devait également y être pour quelque chose. Le pauvre hère était encore à l'infirmerie. Harry avait donc acquit une réputation de petite brute asociale à qui il valait mieux foutre la paix, et seul Yaxley parvenait encore à lui soutirer quelques mot.

Bien sur ce n'était pas par plaisir que le brun supportait le (futur) mangemort. Mais il faillait bien qu'il joue un minimum le jeu, et il était pratiquement sur que le blond faisait déjà parti des futurs recrues. Le meilleur moyen de lui soutirer des informations était donc de supporter sa présence.

-« Alors, tu crois que ce Black serra à la hauteur ? » demanda Yaxley en tentant d'engager la discussion tout en lui jetant quelques regards en coin.

-« 'sais pas. » répliqua succinctement le brun.

-« Franchement c'est d'un tel gâchis… » Soupira soudain le blond en secouant la tête.

-« qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna Harry un brin intrigué.

Yaxley le dévisagea un moment avant de lui chuchoter.

-« tu sais, les Black sont une des plus grandes familles de sang pur d'Angleterre… Tu connais d'ailleurs déjà Narcissa Black qui est notre préfète en chef… et bien figure toi que Sirius Black est son cousin ! » Murmura-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

-« Vraiment ? » Répondit Harry avec un soupçon de sarcasme que le blond ne décela heureusement pas.

-« Oui, c'est une famille qui ne comprend que des Serpentards depuis des générations, mais ce n'est pas tout, Black, le prof, a fugué quand il était plus jeune et il a été renié par sa famille… » Dit-il le regard lointain « c'était un Gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, c'est plutôt le fait qu'il ait commencé à fréquenté des sangs de bourbes… ça à dû lui monter à la tête… regarde le maintenant, il est devenu auror alors qu'il aurait pu reprendre les rênes d'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre. » conclu-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

-« mmm » fit Harry en s'exhortant au calme. Tant d'ineptie le rendait malade.

-« qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ? » demanda finalement Yaxley en le sondant du regard

Harry se retint de lui cracher –à grand renfort de coups- ses quatre vérité à la figure.

-« Je pense que je m'en fiche du moment que c'est un bon professeur » fit-il d'une voix froide, « mais… c'est vrai qu'il faut être idiot pour agir ainsi » conclut-il après un moment d'hésitation sous le regard satisfait de Yaxley.

-« oui c'est ce que je pense aussi… si on laisse les sangs de bourbe envahir notre société, alors que restera-t-il de nos tradition ? » fit innocemment Yaxley en le dardant d'un regard perçant, « je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler du seigneur des ténèbres.. » reprit-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'Harry du tendre l'oreille.

-« oui, il aurait été difficile de l'ignorer… » Répondit Harry avec ironie.

-« et tu en pense quoi ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix avide.

-« Je n'en sais trop rien… » Répliqua Harry prudemment, l'imbécile était peut-être sur le point de lâcher une information.

Yaxley s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'ils se firent bousculés par une bande de Pouffsoufle bruyant. Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe, et se maudit pour sa malchance, en voyant que Yaxley pénétrer dans la salle sans lui répondre.

Il entra à son tour et repéra immédiatement Draco et Hermione, assit au fond de la salle comme à leurs bonne habitude. Il remarqua que la salle était très grande par rapport à leurs salles de classe habituelles et qu'elle était surtout bondée. Apparemment les sixièmes années toutes maisons confondus étaient réunit pour ce cours. Il rejoignit ses amis en quelques enjambés et eut à peine le temps de s'assoir avant que Sirius ne pénètre dans la classe.

-« Bonjour à tous !» s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte un sourire enjôleur au coin des lèvres.

Quelques filles poussèrent des soupires charmées, tandis que la plus part des garçons jetaient un regard noir au professeur.

Harry lui sourit amusé, ce Sirius là n'avait décidément rien à avoir avec le parrain qu'il avait connu.

Grand, beau, le port altier, il avait un regard ténébreux et débordant d'assurance.

Il parcouru la salle du regard un sourire en coin avant de reprendre.

-« Bienvenu à votre premier cours de duel, vous pouvez tout de suite ranger vos parchemins, ce cours ne sera consacré qu'à la pratique. » fit-il déclenchant des exclamations ravies des élèves.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans accroche, Sirius affronta les élèves pas ordres alphabétique afin d'évaluer leurs niveaux pour pouvoir les classer par groupes de niveaux. Hermione réussit la plus part des sorts demandé, et fit semblant d'en rater quelques uns.

Le brun nota que le niveau général était bas, et seuls quelques rares élèves réussirent avec plus ou moins de succès à exécuter les sorts demandés.

Malheureusement, vu le nombre important d'élèves présent, Harry et Draco n'eurent pas l'occasion de se retrouver face à Sirius, et au bout de deux heures la sonnerie retentit marquant la fin du cours.

-« Nous finirons la prochaine fois. » Fit Sirius dont la voix parvenait à peine à couvrir le boucan des élèves ravis de se retrouvé en week-end et des chaises raclant sur le sol.

Harry, Draco et Hermione sortirent rapidement de la salle, sans remarquer le regard insistant de Sirius sur eux.

¤HP&DJ¤

-« Tu es en retard… » Fit Draco d'une voix flegmatique.

-« Désolé, Yaxley ne voulait pas me lâcher » Répondit Harry en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il se laissa tomber prés de Draco assit sur le sol des toilette de mimi geignard.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Hermione du menton.

La jeune fille était assise dos a eux, en tailleur, et semblait marmonner des paroles incompréhensible en fixant des yeux un bout de bois.

-«Tais-toi malheureux ! Ou la foudre s'abattra sur toi ! » Répliqua le blond d'un air faussement apeuré tout en agrippant férocement le bras du survivant.

Hermione poussa un soupire avant de dire :

-« vous savez, je peux vous entendre même si quand j'ai le dos tourné… et Harry tu es en retard ! »

-« oui bon ça va tu ne vas pas me faire un procès… en plus ce n'est pas comme si vous faisiez quelque chose de passionnant ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ton bâton ? »

-« ce n'est pas un simple _bâton _je suis entrain de l'enchanter pour qu'il nous fasse office de balai, donc si vous voulez bien avoir l'amabilité de la mettre en veilleuse pour que je puisse me concentrer, je vous en serai bien gré ! » répondit-elle d'un ton mordant.

-« oserais-je demander pourquoi on a besoin d'un balai ? » demanda Harry à voix basse, tandis que Draco lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione rangea enfin son bout de bois dans son sac.

-« c'est bon on peut y aller… » Dit-elle en se relevant tout en époussetant sa jupe.

-« bah c'est pas trop tôt ! » grogna Draco tout en frottant son postérieur endoloris. Les toilettes n'étaient décidément pas le bon endroit pour faire une sieste,

-« allez à toi de jouer Potter, alors elle est par où cette fameuse chambre des secrets ? » reprit-il en se frottant les mains d'un air réjouit.

Le survivant lui jeta un regard amusé avant de s'avancer prudemment vers le lavabo au centre de la pièce, et de fixer attentivement le petit serpent gravé sur le robinet.

-« _ouvres-toi_ »

Le mécanisme se déclencha automatiquement, tandis que le lavabo laissait apparaitre un trou aussi sombre que les ténèbres et dont on ne décelait même pas le fond.

-« euh… tout compte fait, à toi l'honneur » Dit Draco blêmissant, en reculant d'un pas mal assuré.

-« Quelle poule mouillée… » Se moqua Harry en s'avançant vers l'entrée et faisant fit du regard noir que lui jetait l'ex-serpentard décidément tout cela lui rappelait bien des souvenirs… et pas forcement des bons.

Harry se laissa glisser dans le trou en ayant une petite pensée mélancolique pour Ron et Ginny. Il entendit Draco et Hermione en faire de même derrière, et laissa échapper un petit ricanement méchant en les entendant hurler devant la vitesse de la descente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atterrit souplement dans le même tas d'ossement que la première fois et se releva prestement pour laisser la place à Draco qui se vautra royalement par terre rapidement suivit par Hermione qui atterrie sur lui.

* * *

><p>Bon clairement vous imaginez bien que je ne comptais absolument pas m'arrêter là, parce que ce chapitre avait pour but de débuter réellement la partie action de l'histoire, mais bon, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix et puis vu que je sais que la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite tout de suite, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux publier ce que j'avais au lieu de le laisser pourrir sur mon PC !<p>

Donc voilà, ne me jugez pas trop durement, je sais que le chapitre n'est pas vraiment long et qu'il n'y a pas réellement d'action… mais c'est tous ce que j'avais en stock…

J'essayerai d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible, donc en attendant portez vous bien !

* * *

><p><span>RAR<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Skouare Enix<strong> : lol oui Draco a pas mal de succès ^^ pour les clashs entre Harry et son père t'inquiètes tu vas être servie ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D

**elo-didie** : xD en effet, Draco risque d'avoir du mal avec des dortoirs communs ! Merci d'avoir commenter ! :D

**priyangani **: Merci ! je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire

**()** : Merci à toi revieweur(se) masqué(e) ^^

**Dragonfly in Amber** : même pas à vrai dire c'est mon mémoire de licence, alors j'imagine à peine ce que ça donnera pour le master … - -' en tout cas merci d'avoir commenter ! D et puis bon courage pour tes 100 pages, moi avec à peine 60 j'ai eu du mal…

**witchcauldron6** : Merci ! j'espère que tu n'as pas eu autant de mal à t'y remettre cette fois… moi aussi ça m'arrives tout le temps de lire une fiction et d'oublier l'histoire quand l'auteur ne publie pas régulièrement… ^^ En tout cas merci :D

**Harricana** : Merci ! :D je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Mini-Yuya** : héhéhé oui ils font effectivement plein de gaffes tout les trois et crois moi ça risque pas de s'arrêter là ! Merci à toi d'avoir commenter :D à la prochaine )

**Nayla-HP** : Merci ! :D t'inquiètes pas James et les autres vont très vite se rendre compte que ces trois là ne sont pas vraiment « normaux » ^^

**Seiika** : Merci ! Et moi j'adore que tu adores ! :D j'ai hâte de lire ta fiction ! Dès que tu commences à publier préviens moi ! :D

**Kathlerria **: Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu :D

**Clamaraa** : xD moi je surkiffe que tu kiffe ! Merci de continuer à me soutenir :D

**Penelope M. Black** : loool, waaw je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant ! :D j'espère que ces deux semaines n'ont pas été trop longue et que tu apprécies toujours autant ! :D

**Gb88** : Merci ! :D pour le « plutôt » et « plus tôt » je t'avoues que ce n'est pas fait exprès, je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes, donc si t'en vois d'autres n'hésites pas à me le dire ^^

**clem's **: Merci ! je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire ! :D j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !

**Mephys** : Ravie que tu adore ! :D j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Breaking** : non comme tu vois je n'ai pas arrêté, et je ne prévois absolument pas de le faire, c'est vraiment juste une question de temps

**Matthias Potter **: lol ta review ma fait plaisir, merci en tout cas ! :D :D

**Harry **: tout d'abord, laisse-moi te remercier pour tes nombreuses reviews ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prenne la peine de laisser un commentaire pour chaque chapitre ! :D sinon bah je suis contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant, j'espère que tu continueras longtemps à prendre du plaisir à lire cette histoire ! :D

**Penelope M. Black** : je suis vraiment super contente que cette histoire te plaise surtout que tu es marocaine aussi (il n'y en a pas énormément sur ce site donc ça fait toujours plaisir ^^) en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements !

**Phoenix De Feu :** j'espère que cette fois tu n'es as déçu, j'ai enfin publier un chapitre et c'est même pas une fausse alerte xD ^^ contente que tu suives cette histoire ! :D

**Xanara** : merciii, je suis contente que tu ai retrouvé la fic lol sinon bah je suppose que tu as ta réponse pour james et pour dumbledore tu l'aura peut-être au prochain chapitre .. qui sait :p

**Niris** : Je suis contente que ce début te plaises ! pour le beta-reading, saches que j'y ai déjà penser, mais que je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre :s donc si tu as des infos, elles sont la bien venue ! :D

**allie1207 **: j'adooooooore que tu adooooore ! xD j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^^

**Agrond **: merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir ! :D en ce qui concerne la carte du maraudeur, j'ai déjà ma petite idée dessus :p :p

**Beebeul **: je tenais à te remercier pour tes nombreux commentaires ! J'apprécie vraiment que tu prennes la peine d'en laisser un à chaque chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne confonds absolument pas sa personnalité avec Ron bien au contraire, si à première vue ils peuvent te paraitre semblable, saches que c'est loin d'être le cas.. personnellement j'ai volontairement écarté Ron de cette histoire car je n'aimes pas du tout sa personnalité (je le trouve égoïste, maladroit et capricieux… tout ça pour éviter de dire stupide, (bien sur ce n'est qu'un avis personnel ^^)) donc peut-être qu'en surface ils peuvent avoir quelques ressemblance (notamment pour l'humour pourris ^^) mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte absolument pas faire de Draco un remplaçant de Ron.. ^^ pour ce qui es de l'attitude aristocratique de Draco, il la laissé loin derrière dans les cachots de Voldemort, mais il se pourrait qu'il la retrouve bientôt, après tout les sales manies ont la vie dure ! Et puis on ne peut pas refaire toute une éducation ! :D en tout cas merci encore pour tout tes commentaires !

**Nayla-HP** : xD je suis contente que tu ai retrouvé la fic ! :D par contre je tiens à éviter le procès s'il te plais, saches que je n'ai pas assez d'argent, le salaire de Draco me coute déjà assez cher comme ça.. pas besoin de frais supplémentaire ^^ en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! à bientôt ! :D

**Sephra **: Je suis contente que tu apprécie cette histoire ! :D

**Lord La Folle** : ouah merci ! tant de compliment.. tu vas me faire rougir ! ^^ Plus sérieusement je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, surtout que je suis moi-même une fan de ta fic « Hein ? » même si j'avoue que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus suivit (manque de temps malheureusement) ^^ en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir !

Et bien sur le meilleur pour la fin, merci à toi ma petite** Mily** ! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennen Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur **_: Hello !

Y a encore quelqu'un qui se souvient de cette fic ?

Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue absence, mais malheureusement, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de me gratter dernièrement, et cela ne risque pas de s'arranger… j'ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre très rapidement, je sais qu'il n'est pas long je voulais le détailler un peu plus, mais je préfère vous l'envoyer maintenant plutôt que d'attendre pour peut-être pas grand chose…

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais vraiment pas quand est ce que je pourrais le poster, il n'est même pas encore entamé, mais en tout cas c'est sur que ce ne sera pas avant au moins mi-avril…

Enfin en tout cas vous m'avez tous manqué, particulièrement toi ma petite **Mililys** ! je sais que ça fais longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fais signe de vie, et pour me faire pardonné, je te dédicace ce chapitre ! ^^

_Bonne Lecture  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre X : <strong>_

_**The Chamber Of Secrets (part II)**_

* * *

><p>-« aie… » Fit platement le blond déclenchant le rire moqueur d'Harry qui résonna sinistrement dans le Hall.<p>

Hermione se releva doucement en jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-navré à l'ex-serpentard, qui se leva à son tour en regardant d'un air dégouté ce qui semblait être des crânes de petits rongeurs sur les quels il avait atterrit tête première.

-« Charmant ! » Dit-il en plissant le nez, « décidément, le sens de l'hospitalité chez la famille Serpentard se transmet de père en fils… » Reprit-il en faisant disparaitre la saleté qui maculait sa cape d'une geste de main.

-« n'est ce pas ?! » répliqua Harry sarcastique.

-« alors c'est ça la fameuse chambre des secrets ? » dit Hermione en contemplant le souterrain dans lequel ils avaient atterrit, « Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… impressionnant… »

-« non » répondit sombrement Harry, « ceci n'est que l'antichambre de l'enfer ».

D'un signe de tête il leur fit signe de le suivre, avant de s'engager prudemment dans le long du couloir serpentant qui les menaient à l'entrée de la chambre.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravé deux serpents entrelacés avec de grosses émeraudes étincelantes à la place des yeux.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à ses deux compagnons qui semblaient plutôt impressionnés par le réalisme frappant des deux sculptures.

-« Vous croyez qu'on peut piquer les émeraudes ? » demanda Draco d'un air songeur, sans remarquer le regard outré d'Hermione, « Je suis sur qu'on peut en tirer un bon prix… je connais un gars, qui connait un gars qui… » Reprit-il en s'approchant un peu plus des pierres précieuses.

-« Certainement pas ! » l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix cinglante en lui jetant un regard dardé de reproches tout en l'attrapant par le col de sa cape, « ces pierres sont la propriété de Poudlard, hors de question d'y toucher ! »

-« pfff, rabat-joie… » Grommela le blond dans sa barbe, avant de lever les mains en guise d'abandon sous le regard noir de son amie, et celui intéressé d'Harry, qui au passage trouvait que c'était une bonne idée.

Harry reporta son attention vers la porte.

-« _ouvres-toi_ » dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussi tôt. Les deux pans du mur sur lequel ils étaient gravés s'écartèrent en silence.

Ils franchirent l'entrée d'un pas tranquille, bien que légèrement méfiant. Harry se surprit à songer que cette visite n'avait vraiment rien à avoir avec sa précédente.

Il détailla la longue salle faiblement éclairée où d'immenses piliers de pierre autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient le plafond noyé dans l'obscurité. La chambre des secret était exactement comme dans ses souvenir… non pas qu'il y ait une quelconque raison pour qu'elle ait changé… le survivant s'attendit presque à distinguer au loin la silhouette floue de Tom Jedusor.

Etrangement, il se sentait calme et posé, et regarda la salle presque avec mélancolie. Ils avancèrent sans le moindre mot vers le fond de la salle, où se trouvait la gigantesque statue de Salazar Serpentard.

-« Et beh… vive la modestie ! » S'exclama Draco en brisant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé, tout en détaillant la statue qui faisait toute la hauteur de la chambre, « vous croyez que Serpentard avait un complexe de _taille_ ? » Demanda-t-il en leur jetant un regard coquin qui fit soupirer Hermione et qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

_Oui, décidément cette visite allait être vraiment différente_, songea le survivant en regardant ses deux amis se disputer d'un air attendrit.

**¤ HP & DJ ¤**

-« Sur la droite Potter ! Tu veux nous faire tuer où quoi ?! » S'écriât le blond à l'air échevelé en essayant au maximum de maintenir le sort qui gardait la créature immobile.

-« J'essaye sombre idiot ! Tu crois que c'est facile de viser les yeux fermés ?! » Répliqua vertement le brun en faisant abstraction des horribles sifflements de la bête.

Devant eux se dressait un serpent gigantesque, d'une quinzaine de mètres de long, et presque autant de large. Il avait des écailles d'un vert brillant, et des crochets aussi aiguisés que des sabres.

Harry qui se trouvait face au basilic, essaya de suivre les ordres de Draco, mais il lui était difficile d'aveugler la créature sachant que lui-même avait les yeux fermés. Draco qui se trouvait sur la gauche de la créature, tentait tant bien que mal, de maintenir le sort immobilisant le serpent, tout en essayant d'aiguiller le brun sur la localisation des yeux de la bête. Hermione quant à elle, se trouvait derrière le serpent, et maintenant d'un air légèrement dégouté un coq qui hurlait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-« Je croyais que ce foutu monstre était sensés mourir en entendant ce foutu poulet ! » s'exclama Draco en jetant un regard furieux vers la jeune fille.

-« il faut quelques minutes avant que ça ne fasse effet… » Répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'au départ. Elle commença à se demander si ce qu'elle avait lu n'était pas un tissu de sottises.

-« Bon sang POTTER ! C'est ce monstre que t'es sensé aveuglé pas moi ! » S'écriât l'ex-serpentard d'une voix aigue en sentant le sortilège le rater de quelques centimètre.

-« J'essaye, j'essaye ! Si tu me donnais des indications un peu plus précises aussi, on n'en serait pas là ! » Rétorqua le survivant d'une voix furieuse tandis que le blond glapissait d'indignation.

Harry souffla un bon coup et essaya de se reconcentrer, il fit le vide dans son esprit, et essaya de se focaliser sur l'énergie magique que dégageait la bête. Il resta un long moment immobile, tentant d'imaginer avec précision le serpent qui se trouvait en face de lui. Enfin, il lança une nouvelle fois le sort.

-« Oui c'est bon tu l'a eu ! » s'exclama le blond, « ce n'est pas trop tôt… » Grogna-t-il en essayant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, tout en faisant fit des hurlements décuplé de la bête.

Harry ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et vit que le sort de crevaison faisait enfin effet. Le basilic avait à présent les yeux fermés, et de longue trainées de sang s'écoulaient de sous ses paupières.

-« Aides moi Potter au lieu de glander ! » s'exclama Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir la bête immobile, tandis que celle-ci se débattait furieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bête s'effondra enfin dans un soubresaut avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

-« Et beh ! Pas trop tôt » Grommela Draco en s'effondrant sur le sol, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Hermione le rejoignit rapidement et s'assit à ses côté. Ils étaient épuisés. Non pas physiquement - bien que Draco était à bout de souffle d'avoir du maintenir un sort aussi longtemps sur une créature résistante à la magie - mais plus mentalement. Les sifflements furieux du basilic et les cris furieux du coq leur avait mit les nerfs à bout.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois amis rejoignirent enfin le souterrain où ils avaient atterrit. Draco ayant insisté pour dépecer le serpent d arguant que « _C'est de l'or_ ! » et que « _On ne va pas gâcher tout ce travail enfin Hermione !_ », et qu'enfin « _On va se faire un paquet de frique avec ça !_ » cette dernière réplique, ayant été soigneusement murmuré bien loin des oreilles soupçonneuses de l'ancienne préfète.

Harry enveloppa soigneusement un des crochets de basilic dans un tissu, avant de le mettre dans son sac. Il reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui se chamaillaient encore, avant que l'évidence ne le frappe de plein fouet.

-« euh… dites les gens … on remonte comment ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un rien perplexe.

**¤ HP & DJ ¤**

-« tu vois Harry… c'est pour ça que je dis toujours qu'Hermione est un génie » Fit Draco d'une voix suintant d'arrogance, comme si cet état était entièrement de son fait

Le jeune homme avait fini par retrouver sa bonne humeur, après avoir faillit mourir d'une crise d'apoplexie en croyant qu'ils allaient mourir desséché dans la chambre des secrets.

Hermione ne pu retenir une petite moue mi-amusée, mi-exaspéré devant les pitreries du blond, tout en rangeant soigneusement le bâton qui leur avait permit de sortir.

-« oh mais personne ne doute de l'intelligence de Miss Granger, Mr Enderson… »

Les trois voyageurs temporels sursautèrent brutalement avant de dégainer rapidement leur baguettes et de les pointer sur la silhouette qui se détacha lentement d'un recoin faiblement éclairé.

- « Je vous conseil vivement de baisser vos baguettes si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas… » Menaça l'homme en s'avançant lentement vers eux.

Harry étouffa un cri en reconnaissant la personne qui s'avançait tranquillement vers eux baguette aux poings.

A suivre …

Non je déconne ! p (- -')

**Quelques heures plus tôt :**

Il était déjà bien tard lorsque James Potter sortit du bureau de Dumbledore d'un air maussade. Il venait de lui faire part de ses soupçons envers Harry Evans, mais le directeur ne semblait pas si surprit que cela… _« A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu… ces trois jeune gens sont plutôt surprenants…Je voudrais que vous gardiez l'œil ouvert James… »_ Lui avait-il dit d'un air inhabituellement sérieux, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le maraudeur décida de faire un tour afin de se changer les idées. Il avait toujours aimé se promener dans les couloirs du château à la tombé de la nuit, enfin maintenant, il pouvait le faire « légalement », ce qui perdait un peu de son charme…

Il s'apprêta à tourner à l'angle du couloir, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Il distingua la silhouette d'un élève au loin.

James était embêté. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis un moment déjà, cependant il n'avait aucune envie de réprimander un élève pour quelque chose que lui-même n'hésitait pas à faire lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. Il décida donc de laissé courir pour ce soir, et se cacha dans une alcôve qui se situait à sa gauche. Après tout, il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse… songea-t-il avec amusement.

L'étudiant passa rapidement devant lui et James reconnu immédiatement les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry Evans.

Changeant immédiatement d'avis, le maraudeur sortit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche, et se précipita à la suite du jeune homme. Par précaution, il lança tout de même un sortilège insonorisant au tour de lui. Il avait toujours été doué pour passer inaperçu – les longues heures de vagabonde dans les couloirs du château l'ayant probablement bien rodé –. Il remarqua que le serpentard n'était pas vraiment sur ses gardes, il qu'il semblait très pressé d'arriver à destination.

James était de plus en plus intrigué : comment donc un élève ayant débarqué à peine une semaine plus tôt pouvait-il connaitre aussi bien le château ? se demanda-t-il en voyant le garçon tourner à l'angle du couloir sans aucune hésitation.

Après plusieurs minutes de filature, il lui sembla que le garçon arriva enfin à destination puisqu'il ralentit considérablement l'allure.

Soudain, et sans crier gare, le nouveau s'immobilisa et sortit brusquement sa baguette.

-« _Hominum revelio_ » murmura-t-il en jetant le sortilège à peu prés à l'endroit exact où se tenait James. Ce dernier eu tout juste le temps de se changer en cerf avant de sentir la magie glisser sur lui, sans le moindre effet.

_Heureusement que la cape est assez grande pour me couvrir…,_ songea-t-il en regardant le jeune homme fouiller méticuleusement le couloir des yeux avant de soupirer en secouant la tête comme exaspéré par sa propre attitude et d'entrer finalement dans les toilette des filles du deuxième étage.

James reprit sa forme humaine, et avança furtivement vers la porte, qu'Evans avait soigneusement fermée derrière lui.

Le nouveau professeur se demanda un instant s'il devait intervenir maintenant, mais sa curiosité l'emporta, et il décida d'espionner un peu plus avant de faire quoique ce soit. En tout cas, maintenant une chose était sur, c'est qu'Harry Evans n'était définitivement pas l'élève sans histoire pour lequel il semblait vouloir se faire passer.

Il colla soigneusement son oreille contre la porte. Apparemment, le serpentard n'avait pas pensé à insonoriser la pièce, puisqu'il pouvait distinguer quelques brides de conversation.

Le maraudeur sortit précipitamment sa baguette, et tapota doucement la porte qui petit à petit devint transparente pour lui. Il put enfin distinguer l'intérieur des toilettes, et remarqua rapidement deux autres adolescents qu'il reconnu comme étant les compagnons d'Evans, Enderson et Granger, tranquillement assit dans un recoin. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient puisqu'ils étaient assit trop loin.

Il les vit finalement se lever. Enderson et Granger semblaient regarder curieusement au tour d'eux tandis qu'Evans se dirigeait d'un pas sur vers le lavabo se trouvant au centre de la pièce d'eau.

Il se concentra et parvint à distinguer quelques brides de conversation

-« … par où cette … des secrets ? » Disait Enderson en se frottant les mains d'un air qui lui semblait réjouit.

Il vit Evans lui répondit par un regard malicieux, avant de se pencher sur le lavabo tout en murmurant quelques chose.

James faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit le lavabo se séparer en deux, laissant apparaitre, un grand trou sombre, dans lequel on pouvait facilement faire tenir trois adultes.

-« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » murmura-t-il d'un air choqué.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les trois adolescents sautèrent prestement dans la canalisation tandis que celle-ci se refermait immédiatement derrière eux.

**A suivre… **

(et cette fois c'est la bonne :p)

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**Lord La Folle : **Merciiiiiiiiiiii waaa tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, vraiment tout tes compliments m'ont touché ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

**Xanara : **Merci ! effectivement mes chapitres sont assez court je dois l'avouer, et malheureusement ça ne risque pas de s'arranger, surtout en ce moment, mais je préfère quand même publier des chapitre plutôt court, que de ne pas le faire du tout.. je suis sur que tu sera d'accord avec moi :p en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que tu va continuer à suivre cette histoire encore longtemps !

**Nayla-HP **: Merci ! je suis contente que tu ne me fasse pas de procès effectivement, ça risquerai de me ruiner… :p

**Niris **: Merci ! comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, mes fautes d'orthographe ne se sont pas arranger.. j'ai pas encore trouvé de bêta, enfin faut dire que je ne cherche pas vraiment non plus, faute de temps malheureusement, mais ça t'as plu quand même ^^

**saranya1555 **: j'ai adoré ta review ! courte mais efficace ! xD en tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi !

**bakou** : je ne trouve pas ta review agressive, bien au contraire tu n'as fait qu'exprimer ton point de vue, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on publie sur ce site. Pour te répondre, je dirais que c'est vrai que les personnages sont un peu ooc, mais en même temps je ne prends pas vraiment en compte l'histoire de JKR, à part pour les trois premières années donc forcement, Harry et les autres auront des caractères différents des originaux. Pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi il ressemble à Ron… enfin en tout cas merci quand même pour ton commentaire :)

**witchcauldron6 :** Merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'achèverais cette fiction peu importe le temps que cela prendra… en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements !

**Phoenix De Feu** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :)

**Yzeute :** Merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de commenté ! ^^

**elo-didie** : Merci ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !:)

**Tiff'28** : Merci ! je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en lisant ta review j'avais l'impression qu'elle était pleine d'énergie ! ça m'a fichu un de ces de fouets ! en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise autant. Alors pour répondre à tes questions « si Harry va se rapprocher de Narcissa ? »… qui sait…, et « est-ce qu'à un moment, Sirius, James ou Lily ou quelqu'un d'autre  
>apprendront d'où viennent nos 3 héros? » va savoir… qui sait peut-être que tu aura la réponse au prochain chapitre :p<p>

**Clamaraa** : Merci ! ^^ Sinon pour les fautes d'orthographe, croit moi, j'ai beau me relire, ces petites conas*** réussissent toujours à se faufiler ! pour ce qui est de Dumbledor sans e, il n'ya pas de raison particulière, c'est une faute de ma part, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'écris Dumbledore, je ne met jamais de e, du coup je suis toujours obliger de corriger à la fin… enfin bref laisse tomber, fait comme ma mère, elle a depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée que je puisse écrire un paragraphe sans faire de fautes…

**Beebeul :** héhé crois moi, cette fois l'histoire va vraiment passer en mode accéléré ^^

**Mini-Yuya : **Merci pour tes encouragements ! Malheureusement, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger niveau fréquence de publication :s enfin je vais quand même essayer de faire au mieux, en tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

**Manoirmalfoys** : Merci ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :)

**Unyssia** : héhéhé .. pour la réaction de sirius faudra attendre encore un chapitre :p

**luffynette : **MDR j'ai adoré tes reviews ! Effectivement je me suis bien amusé à les lire, comme quoi parfois, il n' y a pas besoin de grandes envolée lyriques pour exprimer ce que l'on veut dire ^^ en tout cas encore merci pour tes nombreux commentaires !

**yuuhmm : **Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! ^^

**Julie **: Merci ! J'espère que tu va continuer à la suivre ! :)

**musme **: oui, c'est claire qu'ils vont vraiment avoir besoin de courage, parce que ce n'est que le début ! :D en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !

**Pussy :** lool j'espérais vraiment que personne ne remarquerait ce détail, parce que je l'ai effectivement vu qu'une fois que j'ai publié la suite, je vais essayer de corriger ça dès que j'ai un peu de temps… en ton cas merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! :) (si tu trouve d'autres incohérence n'hésite pas à me le faire remarqué, j'avoue que je ne me relis pas toujours **rougis**)

**Elo **: euuh waaou ! Merci ! ça me fais vraiment plaisir… je ne sais pas quoi dire ! * rougis*… sinon pour Harry, bah je ne dirai rien ! :D en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire ça m'a fait plaisir ! ^^

**Mioyoko **: J'espère que tu as enfin eu l'action que tu désirait (même si ce n'était pas vraiment des plus… épic…) en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ! A la prochaine ! :)

**some** : voila la suite, non non je ne comptes pas arrêter cette histoire… par contre je ne sais absolument pas quand est ce que je vais poster le prochain chapitre ! en tout cas merci d'avoir commenter ! :)

* * *

><p>voila je penses que je n'ai oublié personne... sinon n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennen Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur **_: Bonjour tout le monde!

Je tiens d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce long retard ! Malheureusement comme je l'avais prévu je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire dernièrement… enfin j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonne vacances et que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! Moi perso j'ai enfin eu le temps de décompresser un peu, et j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire … en tout cas c'est bientôt la rentrée, et quoi de mieux pour prolonger un peu plus les vacances qu'un nouveau chapitre ? :p

En tout cas perso j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire personnellement, et sachez qu'il marque un vrai tournant dans l'histoire ! Ça commence enfin à s'accélérer un peu !

Sinon, je ne sais pas vraiment quand est ce que je pourrai poster la suite, mais c'est clair que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite sachant que je reprends les cours début septembre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une chose est sure c'est que je ne compte en aucun cas abandonner cette histoire ! :D

Voilà donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, comme d'habitude vous trouverez les RAR en bas (désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre :/ )

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre XI : <strong>_

_**Caught Red Handed**_

* * *

><p><em> James faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit le lavabo se séparer en deux, laissant apparaître un grand trou sombre, dans lequel on pouvait facilement faire tenir trois adultes.<em>

_-« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » murmura-t-il d'un air choqué._

_Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les trois adolescents sautèrent prestement dans la canalisation tandis que celle-ci se refermait immédiatement derrière eux._

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que James Potter était choqué. Plus que choqué même, il avait l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans une autre dimension. Comment trois adolescents à peine débarqué à Poudlard pouvaient-ils connaitre aussi bien le château ? Et surtout comment se faisaient-il qu'ils connaissent un passage secret dont lui-même n'avait aucune idée (et pourtant il pouvait se targuer de connaitre le château mieux que le concierge lui-même..) ? Et puis surtout où menait ce fameux passage ?

Le jeune professeur ouvrit prudemment la porte, les toilettes étaient parfaitement calmes, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'approcha doucement du lavabo en question, baguette au poing. Un minuscule serpent gravé sur un robinet attira son attention. Il était pratiquement impossible de le remarquer, à moins que l'on y prête une attention particulière, où que l'on sache à quoi s'attendre, ce qui renforça les doutes du maraudeur.

-« _Alohomora_ » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'étrange robinet.

Rien ne se produisit.

-« _Dissendium …. Apertura… Déangustos….Ascenderet_… »

De rage le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans le lavabo. C'était impossible, il avait essayé touts les sortilèges d'ouverture.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il prévenir Dumbledore ? Ces mômes préparaient certainement quelques chose de louche, ce n'était pas une simple escapade nocturne, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur ce qui venait de se passer…

James hésita, devait-il prendre le risque de partir alors qu'ils pouvaient revenir à tout moment ?

Finalement après réflexion, il envoya un patronus à Sirius, lui intimant de le rejoindre rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami entra en trombe baguette au poing prêt à en découdre.

-« James, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en parcourant la pièce d'un œil alerte à la recherche d'un danger potentiel.

Le brun expliqua rapidement à son ami la situation.

-« mmm…. Je vois, je dois avouer que cette histoire est plutôt louche… je veux dire en sept ans, on a jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné l'existence de ce passage… tu dis que c'est par là ? » Répondit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le lavabo au centre de la pièce.

-« oui » répondit James en s'approchant à son tour

« t'as remarqué le petit serpent sur ce truc ? » demanda son ami un peu plus alerte

-« oui j'ai vu ça justement… » Reprit James d'une voix sombre, les serpents n'étaient pas vraiment un bon signe.

-« Peut-être qu'il faut un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir… » Dit Sirius d'un air pensif, « bon on fait quoi alors ? Je me vois mal réveiller Dumbledore, pour ce qui est peut-être simplement une petite escapade nocturne… je veux dire c'est normal, pour des nouveaux de vouloir découvrir un peu le château… » Reprit-il légèrement mal à l'aise, lui-même ne semblant pas croire à ses propres paroles.

-« C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais quand même Sirius, faut avouer que c'est vraiment louche… je veux dire on ne peut pas découvrir ce genre de passage en une semaine, à moins de connaitre sa localisation, et je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, surtout en ce qui concerne cet Harry Evans… je pense que c'est le genre de chose que Dumbledore voulait qu'on surveille… » Répondit-il d'un air convaincu.

-« tu crois qu'ils ont une relation avec tu-sais-qui ? » demanda Sirius d'un air sceptique. Il lui semblait inconcevable que des adolescents aussi jeunes puissent avoir une quelconque relation avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

-« tu sais, ça n'est pas vraiment impossible… » Répondit James le visage sombre, « Je veux dire on sait très bien que ce malade cherche à avoir une main mise sur Poudlard, alors quoi de mieux que de l'infiltrer et faire un coup de l'intérieur… »

-« Quand même James… ils viennent d'arriver, je doute qu'ils soient sous _ses_ ordres… à mon avis c'est des ados un peu perturbés, qui trempent certainement dans la magie noire vu ce que tu as dit sur Evans… mais honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une relation avec _lui_… il n'a jamais recruté des mangemort aussi jeune…» Répondit Sirius d'une voix catégorique.

-« Justement, c'est ce qui les rends insoupçonnables… et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, ils viennent d'arriver… au fond on ne sait rien sur eux… même Dumbledore à l'air de les tenir à l'œil… »

Sirius regarda son ami d'un air pensif. Après tout ce que disait James avait un certain sens, la guerre était de plus en plus violente, des attentats avaient lieux quasiment chaque jour, Voldemort semblait de plus en plus incontrolable, au fond ce ne serait pas ci étonnant qu'il veuille s'en prendre à Poudlard aussi…

-« On fait quoi alors ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

-« le mieux serait de les attendre ici… ils pourraient revenir n'importe quand. » répondit James, « à ton avis, il mène où ce passage ? » Reprit-il curieusement.

-« Aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient sortit su château, à mon avis, il doit déboucher sur les fondations du château peut-être… »

-« mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre là bas ? » Demanda James grognon 

**¤ HP & DJ ¤**

_**Quelques heures plus tard :**_

-« Putain, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ? » S'exclama Sirius de mauvaise humeur, en regardant d'un air mauvais le passage qu'avait emprunté les trois nouveaux, « je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas remonter par là ! Si seulement on avait encore la carte ! »

-« Calme toi Sirius, par où veux-tu qu'ils repassent ? » répondit James tout aussi exaspéré que son ami, cependant il restait certain que c'était le seul chemin de retour possible, après tout il était impossible qu'ils aient trouvé un autre passage… son ego de maraudeur ne s'en remettrait jamais si c'était le cas !

Enfin cela faisait au moins trois bonnes heures qu'ils étaient là à attendre, affalé sur le sol des toilettes des filles… il était bientôt quatre heure du matin et James n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle d'aller se coucher. En plus, Lily se demandait certainement où il était… elle allait être furieuse qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu.

Soudain un léger tremblement ébranla le sol. Les deux Auror échangèrent un regard rapide avant de se relever rapidement, baguette au poing et l'œil vif. Ils virent avec ébahissement les quatre lavabos s'élever dans les airs en se séparant, laissant apparaitre un énorme trou.

James repris rapidement ses esprit et se mit de l'autre côté du trou, afin de ne le laisser aucun échappatoire aux adolescents.

-« tu vois Harry… c'est pour ça que je dis toujours qu'Hermione est un génie » Dit joyeusement Draco Enderson en atterrissant souplement sur le sol rapidement suivit par les deux autres.

James les détailla du regard, ils se tenaient dos à lui, mais il pouvait bien voir que leurs vêtements étaient dans un sale état, comme s'ils s'étaient roulés sur le sol.

-« oh mais personne ne doute de l'intelligence de Miss Granger, Mr Enderson… » Répondit Sirius d'une voix légèrement amusée en se détachant du mur.

James les vis sursauter, avant de dégainé rapidement leurs baguettes. Leurs gestes étaient surs et aguerrit comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça, comme s'ils étaient _entrainés aux duels_.

- « Je vous conseille vivement de baisser vos baguettes si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas… » Menaça sombrement Sirius en s'avançant un peu plus.

Lui-même resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa baguette. Apparemment son ami avait également remarqué qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir à faire à de simples étudiants.

James remarqua qu'ils semblaient tous les trois choqué de reconnaitre Sirius, et qu'ils baissèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes.

-« Professeur Black ! » S'exclama Granger d'une voix aigue, « excusez nous, nous ne pensions pas que c'était vous … »

-« Et qui donc pensiez vous que c'était Miss Granger ? » demanda froidement James.

Ils sursautèrent violement à nouveau et se retournèrent rapidement vers lui baguettes de nouveau aux poings.

-« on vous a déjà dit de baisser vos baguette. » Reprit-il d'une voix sans appel, en les détaillants d'un peu plus prêt.

Ils semblaient tout les trois éreintés et aussi pâle que la mort. Ils le dévisagèrent un instant avec horreur avant de baisser rapidement leurs baguettes.

James les contourna rapidement et rejoignit Sirius qui ne les quittaient pas du regard.

-« Alors jeunes gens, on vous écoute… » Demanda James en les dévisageant un à un d'un air sévère, « d'où est ce que vous sortez comme ça ? » Reprit-il en désignant la saleté et les trous sur leur vêtements

-« Je… on… on étaient… » Répondit Granger en bégayant, tout en jetant des regards nerveux à ses camarades.

-« Nous sommes désolés professeurs » la coupa Enderson qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprits, « c'est juste qu'on ne connait pas vraiment le château, on voulait visiter un peu, et puis on a entendu dire qu'il y avait un passage secret ici, alors on a voulu voir … » Reprit-il d'un air navrés.

-« Je vois… et ça vous a pris quatre heures pour visiter ? » Répondit ironiquement Sirius qui ne semblait pas apprécier les airs nonchalants du jeune homme.

-« on s'est perdus. » Répliqua tranquillement Draco en haussant les épaules.

-« Videz votre sac miss Granger. » Ordonna James qui avait remarqué le manège de la jeune fille.

Elle tentait depuis le de début de cacher discrètement sa lourde besas derrière son dos.

-« P... Pardon ? » S'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix plus aigue en se cramponnant plus fermement à son sac.

James la regarda d'un air sévère, tandis que la jeune fille faisait un pas en arrière.

-« Je vous demande de vider votre sac » Reprit-il d'un ton sec, en élevant légèrement la voix.

-« nous voulons voir le professeurs Dumbledore ! » S'exclama soudainement Evans qui semblait enfin avoir repris ses esprits 

**POV Harry**

Ils étaient dans la merde.

Non, ils étaient dans une merde internationale !

Comment était-ce possible ?! Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, et les voilà déjà découvert ! Par son propre père et son parrain en plus ! Mais comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce pétrin ? Peut-être qu'il devrait leur effacer la mémoire..

-« Alors jeunes gens, on vous écoute… » Demanda son père le visage fermé, « d'où est ce que vous sortez comme ça ? » Reprit-il en désignant la saleté et les trous sur leur vêtements

Oui, c'étai certainement la meilleure solution, leur effacer la mémoire. Il savait que son père et Sirius étaient des Aurors, mais ils ne tiendraient pas devant eux trois, et puis ils auraient l'avantage de surprise…

Il esquissa un léger mouvement pour lever sa baguette, avant de se prendre un léger coude de coude de la part de Draco. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et le vis secouer légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions.

-« Nous sommes désolés professeurs » Dit le Blond en s'avançant un peu « c'est juste qu'on ne connait pas vraiment le château, on voulait visiter un peu, et puis on a entendu dire qu'il y avait un passage secret ici, alors on a voulu voir … » Reprit-il d'un air navrés.

-« Je vois… et ça vous a pris quatre heures pour visiter ? » Répondit ironiquement Sirius en le détaillant sévèrement.

-« on s'est perdus. » Répliqua tranquillement Draco en haussant les épaules.

Harry admira un instant le calme apparent de Draco. Il devait admettre que c'était une des meilleures qualités du jeune homme, il avait la capacité de garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation, ce qui avait le don de les calmer également

Cependant, Harry ne voyait pas vraiment comment ils pourraient s'en sortir… Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'ils soient hors de leurs dortoirs à une heure pareille qui posait problème, il n'en avait rien à faire de faire perdre des points à sa maison, et encore moins de se prendre des retenues… c'était plutôt le fait qu'ils soient sortit de la chambre des secrets qui le gênait. Les professeurs voudraient surement qu'ils leurs explique où menait ce passage, ou encore comment il avait fait pour l'ouvrir…

-« Videz votre sac miss Granger. » Ordonna son père, en détaillant son amie qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

BORDEL DE PUT**N de MERDE ! Les morceaux de Basilic ! Ils les avaient complètement oubliés ! Comment pourraient-ils justifier cela ? Ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas laisser quelqu'un voir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac d'Hermione !

Harry croisa le regard plein d'horreur de son amie, et avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient dire, il s'écriât :

-« nous voulons voir le professeurs Dumbledore ! »

Sa remarque eu au moins l'avantage de détourner l'attention de son père.

-« Pardon ?! » s'exclama-t-il en le regardant d'un air sidéré.

Harry se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite. Il regarda rapidement Hermione qui semblait aussi surprise que les deux professeurs, avant de croiser le regard de Draco qui avait l'air dans une profonde réflexion.

-« Je… » Reprit-il faiblement en reportant son attention sur son père … non le professeur Potter… pas son père, se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

-« oui » L'interrompit Draco d'une voix sûre, « S'il vous plait professeur, on aimerait s'entretenir avec le directeur. »

-« mais… qu… Comment ça s'entretenir avec le directeur ?! » S'exclama furieusement Sirius, « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez tous les trois ?! »

-« il en ait absolument hors de question, videz moi ce sac immédiatement, ou je vous mets en retenue tout les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! » renchérit Potter en les dévisageant furieusement.

-« Désolé… vraiement… mais on ne peut pas… » Couina Hermione en les regardant d'un air désolé, « et on aimerait _vraiment_ voir le directeur… »

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis Sirius sembla enfin capituler et dit

-« bien puisque vous le demandez… on va voir le directeur, et on verra ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ! » 

**Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur : **

-« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » murmura doucement Hermione à Harry

Après que les deux professeurs ait accepté de les emmener voir Dumbledore, James avait envoyé un Patronus à Dumbledore l'informant de leur arrivées, puis ils s'étaient tous mit en route dans un silence à couper aux couteaux. Sirius et James les avaient encadrés tout en leur jetant des regards méfiants, ils semblaient prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes au moindre faux pas.

-« J'en sais rien, mais je suppose qu'il faudra lâcher quelques vérités à Dumbledore si on veut pouvoir rester à Poudlard » marmonna-t-il en retour

-« ce serait peut-être mieux si on partait » répliqua doucement Draco, tandis que la gargouille s'écartait pour les laisser passer.

Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas raison dans le fond. Après tout rester à Poudlard ne leur apporterait que des ennuis, et ils ne pourraient jamais agir tranquillement. Ils avaient déjà perdus tellement de temps…

-« ce serait une mauvaise idée… on ne saurait même pas par où commencer… » murmura Hermione.

-« Qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous les trois ? » Demanda James en les dévisageant d'un air méfiant, « allez montez, et plus vite que ça ! » reprit-il de mauvaise humeur, sous le regard noir de Draco.

Ils gravirent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du directeur. La porte était ouverte.

-« Entrez, entrez jeune gens » Dit le vieil homme en les invitant d'un air chaleureux.

Il portait une de ses robes aux couleurs criardes dont lui seul avait le secret.

-« Alors, le professeur Potter m'a dit que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi… » Reprit-il en les invitant à s'assoir sur les fauteuils qu'il venait de faire apparaitre.

Harry prit place rapidement tout en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux vers son père qui le dévisageait d'un œil sévère.

-« c'est-à-dire qu'on souhaiterait vous parler en privé » répondit doucement Draco, tandis que James et Sirius le regardait d'un air outré.

-« Je pense que les professeurs Potter et Black ont le droit de savoir ce que vous étiez entrain de faire dans les toilettes des filles à cet heure là. » Répondit Dumbledore en perdant toute trace de sympathie.

-« Professeur, s'il vous plait… c'est vraiment personnel » Répliqua Harry d'une voix ferme

Il soutint le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore pendant un instant avant de sentir une légère pointe de légilimencie l'effleurer. Il ferma rapidement son esprit, sous le regard ahurit de Dumbledore.

-Mais enfin vous allez nous dire ce qui ce passe à la fin ? » Explosa furieusement James, « qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain de … »

-« Sirius, James » Coupa finalement le directeur, « je m'en occupe » dit-il sans quitter Harry du regard.

Les deux maraudeurs n'avaient que rarement vu Albus Dumbledore aborder une expression aussi sérieuse, et bien qu'ils mourraient d'envie de savoir, ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter.

Finalement Sirius sortit d'un pas furieux, peu ravi de se voir congédié aussi facilement, tandis que James, les dardait d'un dernier regard méfiant avant de suivre son meilleur ami.

-« Bien » Reprit Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale, après que la porte se soit refermée, « vous avez toute mon attention » 

A suivre …

* * *

><p>RAR :<p>

**Clamaraa** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite t'as plu

**Foxyju** : merci pour ton long commentaire :D. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant ! Sinon en ce qui concerne le sort d'immobilisation sur le basilic, effectivement je sais que la peaux du basilic est très résistante, c'est justement ce qui rend aussi exceptionnel le fait que draco parvienne à le maitriser pendant plusieurs minute tout seul ! (il est fort ce Draco ! :D) en fait, il s'agissait là d'une manière de démontrer les pouvoirs du trio ^^ . en ce qui concerne l'histoire qui a rapproché le trio, t'inquiette pas ça viendra dans quelques chapitre ! ) tu en saura également un peu plus sur Narcissa Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et je te dis à bientôt j'espère ^^

: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^^ à bientôt

**erikadu19** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D sinon pour le rythme de publication, honnêtement je n'en ai pas, je publie dès que je fini d'écrire un chapitre, mais vu que je suis généralement très prise par mes études ça prends pas mal de temps :s, en tous cas je te promet de faire mon possible pour publier le plus rapidement possible

**Tiff'28** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! je suis ravi que ça te plaise ! :D (très contente que tu l'ai mise dans tes favoris aussi ^^). J'adore la personnalité de Draco aussi (sauf dans les livre… je trouve malheureusement que JKR a très peu (et mal) exploité ce personnage, et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait beaucoup de potentiel,) et effectivement ce sera un draco/hermione ^^. En ce qui concerne Harry j'ai ma petite idée sur avec qui le caser, même si ce n'est pas encore définitif. En tout cas merci encore pour ta review et à très bientôt j'espère.

**elo-didie **: Merci pour ton commentaire :D pour ce qui est de dire la vérité à James, et bien on verra p ce qui est sur, c'est que Sirius et James n'ont pas dit leur dernier mots ^^

**Nayla-HP **: lol, oui James est vraiment un fouineur ! enfin comme on dit, « maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours » :p en tout cas c'est claire que s'il avait en plus entendu harry parler en fourche langue, il aurait VRAIMENT pété un câble… ça promet pour la suite ^^ sinon, je ne vois pas trop James deviner pour la chambre des secrets, il n'a vraiment pas entendu grand-chose, et puis il n'est pas vraiment au courant pour ça. Sinon t'inquiette pour le test de puissance de Sirius, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur comment ça va se passer ^^ en tout cas il risque pas d'être dçu le ptit patmol ^^ . en tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire te captive toujours ^^ à bientôt j'espère :D

**Lolinette** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! je suis contente que ça te plaise… pour ce qui est des gros mots, je suis consciente que je n'utilise pas toujours un langage très « politiquement correcte » mais d'un autre coté, quand j'écris les paroles des personnages, je me met vraiment à leurs place en essayant de voir comment moi j'aurai réagit… et c'est vrai que je dis pas mal de gros mots… je pense que le fait de le retranscrire donne un peu plus de réalisme à l'histoire, je ne vois franchement pas Draco, ou Harry, dire « flute, mince ou encore crotte » xD bien que ce serait très marrant à voir ^^ pour moi ce sont des ados, et les ados disent des gros mots ^^ en tout cas je suis contente que tu m'en fasse la remarque quand même, ça me permet de prendre en compte un aspect que je n'avait pas remarqué ! n'hésite pas à me faire par de tes impressions :D à bientôt j'espère :)

**Yuuhmm** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! j'espère que tu n'as pas complètement oublié l'histoire vu le temps que j'ai mis à publié :p

**Agrond**: Merci pour ton commentaire ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D sinon comme tu as pu le voir, la confrontation ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé, et surtout ce n'est pas parce que Draco est a gryffondor que james sera plus tolérant, il les a prit en grippe et c'est pas prêt de passé :p en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! à bientôt ^^

**Eileen Ana **: Merci pour ton commentaire ! c'est chouette d'avoir laisser ton avis ^^ :p

**Niris** : Merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que tu suive toujours ma fic ^^

**PialStigma** : wouw autant de compliements ça me touche ! :D je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise ! j'adore aussi les retour dans le temps, c'est généralement mes fic préférées. Je crois que j'ai lu toutes celle qui sont postée sur ce site ! sinon bah j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu et je te dit à bientôt j'espère ! :D

**Pussy** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, sinon pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'avoue que j'ai beau me relire ça m'échappe toujours :s enfin j'espère que ça ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier tout de même l'histoire ! a bientôt j'espère

**Angaradh** : Merci beaucoup pour ton long commentaire ! :D ça me fais plaisir et ça me touche que tu apprécie autant ! :D sinon moi aussi j'adore le trio que forme harry/hermione/draco, pour ce qui est du background, ça va venir au fil de l'histoire de même que pour leurs compétence en magie (bien que j'ai déjà laissé sous entendre que ça venait d'un entrainement avec Rogue ) en tout cas bien évidement je compte tout dévoilé par la suite ^^ à bientôt j'espère :D

**Sorciere6174 **: Merci pour ton commentaire ! j'adore que tu adores ^^

**lauren (Guest) **: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite t'as plu ^^

**Isa** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite t'as plu ^^ (désolé pour le retard )

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excusé d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre à vos commentaires ! Merci de prendre la peine d'en laissé, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me motive à écrire ! <strong>

**Bisoux et à bientôt ! ^^**


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !**

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long, incommensurable et impardonnable retard de publication, mais très honnêtement je n'ai juste matériellement pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment … mon rythme de vie est devenu un peu fou ces derniers temps… je suis en dernière année de master et je n'ai absolument pas le droit à l'erreur… je boss presque 16H par jour et quand je ne suis pas entrain de bucher sur mes cahiers, c'est que je dois être entrain de dormir !

Donc bon voila, je ne suis pas entrain de dire que je vais abandonner cette fiction, c'est juste que je ne trouve absolument pas le temps de l'écrire étant donné que pour écrire un chapitre d'une longueur respectable, il me faut quand même plusieurs heures de travail… hors si je commence un chapitre, je sait que j'en aurait pour la journée puisque je suis incapable de décrocher une fois lancée... et si je m'arrête en plein milieu je n'arrive pas à le reprendre par la suite et je perds l'inspiration ! (oui je suis quelqu'un d'étrange… )

En tout cas merci à tous pour les gentilles reviews que je continue toujours à recevoir et qui me font super chaud au cœur (bien qu'elles aient tendance à me culpabiliser un peu ces derniers temps :p)… je vous assure une nouvelle fois que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber … j'ai juste besoin de lui trouver un peu de temps ^^

**Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	16. Memories : Part 1

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et lieux appartiennen Rowling, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

_**Résumé **_ Alors que le monde magique a perdu tout espoir de venir à bout du mal qui le ronge, Harry, Draco et Hermione, tentent le tout pour le tout et remontent le temps afin d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévus, ils se retrouvent donc coincés au temps des Maraudeurs.

_**Rating : **_T, pour une plus grande marge de manœuvre, cela dit je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de Lemon (ni de Slach d'ailleurs) du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment… ;p

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ : Hola amigos !

Voici donc, après plus d'un an d'attente, un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous pris encore une fois de me pardonner mon long retard. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à reprendre l'écriture au début, et je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je n'ai aucune idée de quand est ce qu'il sera prêt… je sais juste que j'essayerai de faire au plus vite !

PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire etc. mais je ne me suis relue qu'une fois, et je ne voulais pas tarder d'avantage dans la publication… je vous demanderai donc un peu d'indulgence à ce niveau là ^^

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Harry Potter et les Dimensions Jumelles ¤<strong>_

_**Chapitre XII:**_

_Memories : Part 1_

* * *

><p><em>-« Bien » Reprit Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale, après que la porte se soit refermée, « vous avez toute mon attention »<em>

Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ses camarades. Ils semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Hermione se tordait nerveusement les mains, tandis que Draco remuait anxieusement le pied.

-« Alors, jeunes gens… j'attends… » Dit Dumbledore d'un ton tranchant.

-« On… c'est que, on ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer… » Répondit timidement Hermione d'une voix tremblotante.

-« Et si vous repreniez depuis le début.. » Reprit le vieux mage semblant s'adoucir un peu devant l'aire angoissé de la jeune fille, « Commencez par me dire d'où vous venez réellement par exemple … »

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Alors ils y étaient enfin, ils n'avaient même pas réussit à tenir une semaine que les voilà déjà découverts !

-« Du futur … » répondit enfin Draco d'un ton assuré.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui tellement vite qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la nuque. Le blond semblait avoir regagné son calme. Il fixait le directeur d'un air de défit.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ? » murmura-t-il furieusement en direction de son ami.

-« inutile de tourner au tour du pot plus longtemps… » reprit le blond le regard toujours ancré à celui du vieux mage, « Je crois que monsieur le directeur en sait bien plus qu'il ne le prétend, n'est ce pas professeur Dumbledore ? » Dit-il un brin sarcastique.

-« En effet jeune homme, je sais déjà que vous ne venez pas d'Alaska… et à vrai dire, il n'y a aucune trace nulle part d'une Hermione Granger, Dray Enderson, ou encore d'un Harry Evans… c'est comme si, vous étiez apparut … de nul part… » Répondit le vieux mage un brin amusée devant l'assurance du blond, « mais que voulez vous dire par_ « du futur »_ ? »

Harry poussa un soupire de lassitude, ils n'avaient plus le choix à présent.

-« Je suppose que vous avez conscience de l'existence des Archanges professeur …. » Reprit Draco le regard toujours ancré à celui du directeur.

-« oui bien sur, mais je ne vois pas le rappo … Non ! Impossible ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Albus Dumbledore dans cet état. Le visage du vieil homme changea du tout au tout se retrouvant à mi-chemin entre la fascination et peut-être un soupçon de peur.

-« Est-ce que vous essayez de me faire croire que vous êtes des Archanges ?! » Reprit-il le regard glacialement soupçonneux

-« Quoi ?! non bien sur que non ! » Rétorqua vivement Hermione, « vous n'y êtes pas du tout professeur, ce qu'on essaye de vous dire c'est que effectivement on vient du futur et que ce sont eux qui nous ont envoyé ici. »

-« C'est impossible ! » Bredouilla une nouvelle fois l'illustre mage.

-« Nous sommes bien la preuve vivante que si professeur » Répliqua doucement Harry.

Dumbledore continua de les fixer d'un air retissant.

-« Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Est-ce que vous voulez me faire croire que les_ dieux_ sont intervenus dans les affaires des mortels ?! » Demanda l'illustre mage de plus en plus incrédule.

-« C'es exactement cela… » Répondit Harry regagnant en assurance, « je sais que c'est difficile à croire, pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas… le monde du quel nous venons a été complètement détruit par Voldemort, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour changer la donne… c'est pour cela qu'ils sont intervenu, car ils ne voulaient pas que cette dimension soit détruite … »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? » l'interrompit Dumbledore.

-« En fait, le monde du quel nous venons est une dimension jumelle à celle-ci… en gros on peut dire qu'on vient du futur… » Répondit Draco un sourire un brin narquois sur les lèvres.

-« De combien d'année ? » Questionna encore le directeur dont les yeux pétillaient tellement qu'ils allaient certainement finir par prendre feu.

-« Disons, suffisamment d'année pour avoir créée une autre dimension… » Répondit vaguement Hermione d'un air dégagé.

-« Le tremblement de terre… » Murmura le vieux mage dont les connexions commençaient enfin à se mettre en place.

-« c'est ce qu'on pense aussi… » reprit la brune en souriant légèrement.

Un silence s'installa tandis que Dumbledore semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

-« Excusez moi… mais je pense qu'il est difficile de croire tout cela sans preuves tangibles… » Reprit enfin le vieux directeur en les dardant d'un regard sévère, « Et puis surtout, pourquoi Diable les dieux enverraient trois adolescents pour sauver ce monde ? »

Harry échangea un regard stressé avec Hermione. C'était bien ce qu'ils craignaient… et les trois voyageurs n'avaient pas la moindre intention de tout révéler.

-« Je sais que cella peut sembler difficile à croire directeur... » Répondit Draco avec assurance, « Mais pour vous dire la vérité, les dieux n'ont eu d'autre choix puisque nous étions les seuls à tenter de combattre encore Voldemort… il faut bien que vous compreniez que le monde duquel nous venons n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine, et les rares survivants ont depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir de survie ou se sont rallier à Voldemort… et je ne parle pas seulement de l'Angleterre, mais du monde magique _et_ moldus en général… notre monde est destiné à l'auto-destruction… il n'y a absolument rien qui puisse le sauver… »

-« Par Merlin… » Souffla tristement le vieux mage en entendant les paroles de Draco, « mais comment cela est-il possible ?! »

-« nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver ici ! » L'interrompit Harry avec force, « c'est pour cela que sommes là professeur… pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise ! »

-« Vous n'êtes que des enfants… » Reprit Dumbledore d'un air incrédule

-« peut-être, mais nous en savons bien plus que la plus part des adultes… enfin sans vouloir nous vanter », Répliqua Draco.

Le vieux mage les dévisagea quelque instant le visage incrédule, avant de reprendre.

-« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai toujours du mal à croire votre histoire… peut-être que si vous me laissiez accéder à vos _vrais_ souvenirs… »

-« Comment ça _nos vrais_ souvenirs ? » L'interrompit Harry.

-« Allons monsieur Evans, vous venez de me démontrer que vous êtes tous les trois des occluments accomplit, puisque vous avez réussit à m'empêcher de pénétrer votre esprit… je suis sur que même en forçant je n'arriverais à rien… du moins pas sans briser vos esprits au passage… par conséquent j'en déduis que les souvenirs aux quels vous m'avez laissé accéder lors de notre première rencontre sont faux … ce qui est aussi incroyable qu'inattendu !… » Répondit le directeur un léger sourire aux lèvres, en croisant ses mains ridées sur le bureau.

-« Très bien ! » Répliqua Draco d'un air assuré, sous le regard surprit de ses amis, « mais on veut quelque chose en échange… »

-« Monsieur Enderson… je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de marchander.. » Répliqua Dumbledore le visage sévère, « je vous signale que si vous ne parvenez pas à me convaincre, vous quittez Poudlard dès ce soir ! »

-« Vous pouvez nous renvoyer si vous le désirez directeur… après tout, venir à Poudlard n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… on avait surtout besoin d'un point de départ... » Répondit Draco d'un ton tranchant sous le regard ahurit du directeur après tout, de mémoire d'homme aucun adolescent n'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton au directeur.

Harry lui préférait garder le silence… Draco était de loin le meilleur négociateur des trois.

-« Très bien… » Soupira le directeur, « et que voulez vous en échange ? »

-« On veut que vous nous intégriez à l'Ordre du Phénix… » Répondit le blond en croisant les bras d'un air assuré.

-« Comment... » Commença Dumbledore une fois de plus déstabilisé, avant de reprendre d'une voix assurée, « je vois… et bien je ne peut vous promettre une tel chose avant d'avoir vu de quoi il s'agit… »

-« Très bien… », Accepta Harry sous le regard noir de Draco, « mais il est hors de question que vous pénétriez nos esprits … alors comment souhaitez vous procéder ? »

Le directeur se leva sans lui répondre et se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois massif qui se trouvait sur la droite de son bureau. Il en sortit précautionneusement un grand récipient en pierre gravé de runes.

-« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en le déposant sur son bureau

-« c'est une pensine », Répondit Harry.

-« bien, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… » Reprit Dumbledore en les invitant d'un geste de main à déposer leurs souvenirs.

HP&DJ

Dire qu'Albus Dumbledore était surpris serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Pourtant, l'illustre mage n'était que rarement pris au dépourvu. Tentant de garder son calme de façade, il regarda, l'œil aguerri, les trois adolescents déposer à tour de rôle de longs filaments dans sa pensine.

Si jusque là le directeur pensait bel et bien que ces nouveaux venus cachaient quelque chose, il ne s'était toute fois pas attendu à de telles révélations ! Penser que ces jeunes gens venaient du futur, était tout simplement inimaginable… et imaginer que, probablement, dans une vingtaine d'années Voldemort serait toujours au pouvoir et que personne ne pourrait rien contre cela était juste effroyable. N'y avait-t-il donc aucun espoir ? Leur monde était-il donc vouer à sombrer dans une guerre infini ? Parce que Albus Dumbledore était tout sauf un idiot… si les Messagers divins étaient eux même intervenus, c'est qu'aucun espoir n'était permis… qu'il n'y avait certainement plus rien à faire…

-« Voilà… c'est fait … », Dit Evans d'une voix morne, « on y a mis ce qui nous semble le plus important ».

Dumbledore garda le silence et détailla un peu plus attentivement les trois voyageurs. Ils semblaient fatigués… voir usés pour des jeunes de leur âge.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y prêtait un peu plus attention, le directeur parvenait à noter les quelques petits détails qui les différenciaient de leur camarades du même âge, comme par exemple leurs traits graves, plus marqués… voir adultes… leurs expressions indéchiffrables qui attestait d'une pratique rigoureuse et certainement continue de l'occlumencie… ou encore cette longue balafre, fine et presque invisible qui marquait la joue gauche du blond…

Dumbledore s'arrachât finalement à sa contemplation. Ne les quittant pas des yeux, il se leva doucement et se penchât, incertain, vers sa pensine.

-« vous nous excuserez de nous pas vous accompagner », dit le blond d'une voix sarcastique, « mais tous ces souvenirs ont tendance à nous remuer un peu… ».

Dumbledore leur jeta un dernier regard perçant avant de plonger son visage dans le bassin en pierre se faisant aspirer par les souvenirs brumeux.

HP&DJ

_**Flashback : Juin 1993 : **_

Il atterrit un peu brusquement dans ce qui lui semblait être un cimetière moldus. C'était le crépuscule, et l'endroit, envahi par la végétation, était baigné par les derniers rayons de soleil. Malgré l'étendue de l'endroit, le silence y était oppressant, hostile… presque magique. Le vieux mage avança de quelques pas et distingua au loin une haute pierre tombale.

Il ne parvenait pas bien à voir, pourtant il lui semblait que quelque chose y était accrochée… il accéléra le pas, un mauvais pressentiment lui oppressant la poitrine… ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un, réalisa Albus à sa plus grande horreur. Se mettant à courir aussi vite que lui permettait son vieille âge, il arriva finalement à proximité de la pierre tombale. Un jeune garçon inconscient, qui ne devait pas excéder les treize ans y était enchainé par de lourdes chaines en métal.

Brun, chétif, et habillé de vieux vêtements moldus, trois fois trop grands pour lui, Albus Dumbledore du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de reconnaitre Harry Evans.

Pour sa défense, le jeune homme d'aujourd'hui seize ans, n'avait presque plus rien à avoir avec cet enfant.

Le jeune garçon reprit soudainement conscience, le fixant de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, des yeux qui lui semblaient tellement familier, sur un visage qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Mais Albus n'eu pas le temps de le détailler d'avantage. A sa droite venait d'apparaitre dans un pop sonore un homme vêtu d'une cape noire. Sa capuche était relevée, empêchant quiconque de distinguer son visage, et dans ses bras il tenait un espèce de baluchon qui semblait remuer légèrement.

Un cri perçant déchirât le ciel, faisant sursauter Albus. A côté de lui, le jeune Evans se tordait de douleur, et le vieux sorcier ne comprenait nullement l'origine de son mal. A peine amorçait-il un geste afin de l'aider qu'il se remémora que ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

L'homme en noir ne prêtât pas la moindre attention au jeune garçon qui se tordait de douleur. Précautionneusement, il déposa le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur le sol avant de faire un apparaitre un chaudron plein d'eau. L'homme alluma un feu et le mit l'eau à bouillir.

Le cerveau d'Albus était en pleine ébullition. Qui était donc cet homme ? Quel était son rapport avec Harry Evans ? et quel était donc le mal qui semblait ronger le jeune au point qu'il se torde de douleur ? et surtout qu'était cette chose par terre qui remuait ainsi, et pourquoi lui inspirait-elle un tel sentiment d'horreur ?

-« Dépêche-toi Queudver ! » dit une voix aiguë et glaciale, couvrant les gémissements d'Evans.

A la plus grande horreur d'Albus, la voix semblait provenir de la chose par terre.

-« Oui maitre… » Répondit servilement l'Homme en noir.

Il reprit avec précaution le petit paquet dans se bras et le découvrit.

Albus ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur. Les yeux démesurément écarquillés, il observa la « chose ». Elle avait la forme d'un enfant, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyant.

Brusquement, l'homme fit tomber la chose dans le chaudron, qui se mit à bouillonner avec ferveur.

L'Homme se tourna brusquement vers Harry qui s'était remis à crier et s'approchât précipitamment de lui.

-« Vous ! » hoquetât le jeune homme lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour distinguer qui se cachait sous la capuche.

Albus, lui, avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu l'homme quelque part. Mais l'épais capuchon l'empêchait de distinguer d'avantage son visage.

L'homme ignora totalement Harry, et sortit un petit couteau en argent. Albus retint son souffle en le regardant entailler profondément l'avant bras du jeune garçon - qui ne put retenir un hoquet de souffrance - faisant couler le sang dans un petit récipient en verre avant de repartit d'un pas lent vers le chaudron

.

-« Que les ossement du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Une légère brise poussiéreuse s'éleva de la pierre tombale et se dirigea vers le chaudron.

« Que la chair… du serviteur… donnée vo-volontairement… fasse revivre… son maître », reprit-il la voix hachée, en tranchant, sous les yeux emplit d'horreur d'Albus, sa main droite à laquelle il manquait un doigt. Sous l'effet de la douleur, la capuche de l'homme glissa, et Albus put enfin le distinguer. Il réalisa à sa plus grande horreur, qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow.

L'homme était presque méconnaissable, mais Albus le reconnu avec certitude, puisqu'il venait i peine quelque mois de l'intégrer à l'Ordre.

« Que le s-sang… de l'ennemi … pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat ! » achevât-il d'une voix sanglotante, en versant le sang d'Harry Evans dans le chaudron.

Albus observa, impuissant, la potion se façonner, tandis qu'à ses côtés, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais, hurlait de nouveau sa douleur. Brusquement, la potion s'éleva et prit forme humaine, et un homme – ou du moins ce qui semblait l'être – émergea du chaudron.

Il était grand et squelettique. Son visage était plus livide qu'un cadavre, et ses yeux, grands ouverts, étaient écarlates. Il avait le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narine, semblable à celle d'un serpent.

-« Habilles moi ! » ordonna-t-il à Pettigrow, qui se tordait de douleur par terre, en tenant son moignon ensanglanté. Gémissant et reniflant pathétiquement, Queudver se releva difficilement, et habilla son maitre d'une longue robe noire.

-« Ma baguette ! » reprit-il en direction de Pettigrow qui lui tendant, la main tremblante, une longue baguette noire.

Sans tenir compte des gémissements de son serviteur, l'Homme qu'Albus identifia comme Lord Voldemort, se dirigea tranquillement vers le jeune adolescent à ses côtés.

-« Harry… quel plaisir de te revoir mon garçon ! Nous revoilà de nouveau face à face… » dit-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë, « Enfin, cette fois je suis beaucoup plus en forme que lors de notre dernière rencontre n'est ce pas ? Harry Po… »

Brusquement, le souvenir changea et Albus se retrouva dans un nouveau décor.

HP&DJ

_**Flashback : Décembre 1993 : **_

Il était à présent dans une petite pièce sombre. A ses côtés se tenait assise Hermione Granger, et Albus en conclut que c'était son souvenir.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue ait amené la fouine ici ! » Ronchonna un adolescent aux cheveux d'un roux vif.

Il était avachit sur un lit en face du leurs, à côté d'Harry Evans qui semblai profondément absorbé par un livre.

-« Sa mère a été assassinée par son père sous ses yeux Ron ! » Répondit vivement la jeune fille, « et il serait probablement mort aussi si le professeur Rogue ne l'avait pas sauvé ! »

-« Tu parles ! Moi je dis que ça aurait été bon débarra ! Et Rogue aurait du mourir avec lui d'ailleurs ! » Dit-il sous le regard désapprobateur de la jeune fille, «ça nous aurait fait deux mangemort de moins ! »

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » soupira-elle avec lassitude, « Draco n'est pas un mangemort… et le professeur Rogue travail pour l'Ordre … la preuve, il vient de faire sauter sa couverture pour sauver quelqu'un ! »

-« A tiens, c'est Draco maintenant.. » Répliqua froidement le dénommé Ron, « Tu as été aveuglée par cette fouine misérable !» reprit-il vivement, « et je suis sure que Rogue l'a amené ici pour nous infiltrer… Harry dis quelque chose ! »

-« Mangemort un jour... mangemort toujours … » répondit laconiquement le brun sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-« Tu vois ! Même Harry est d'acco… »

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par deux adolescents qui ouvrirent précipitamment la porte, et traversèrent Dumbledore. C'était visiblement des jumeaux, qui devaient avoir aux alentours de seize/dix-sept ans. Ils avaient les cheveux aussi roux que le dénommé Ron

-« Le ministère a été attaqué ! » Dit le premier d'une voix sombre

-« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent les trois adolescents les yeux écarquillés d'horreurs.

-« Oui, et Fudge a été décapité en plein milieu de ministère, et… » reprit le second.

-« Attendez, attendez, Stop ! » s'écriât Harry Evans, et se levant de son lit, « d'où vous tenez ça ?! »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil en biais, avant de s'assoir et de reprendre de concert.

-« on trainaient tranquillement dans la cuisine … » dit le premier

-« … quand soudain on a vu émerger Tonks et Kingsley de la cheminée ! » reprit le second

-« Ils avaient vraiment l'air en mauvais état… » Continua le premier.

-« … et Kingsley nous a demander d'envoyer immédiatement un hibou à Dumbledore.. »

-« … Pour lui dire que le ministère était attaqué ! »

-« Et c'est la qu'on a vu Rogue apparaitre dans la cheminée ! »

-« … il a dit à Kingsley, que ce n'était pas la peine de prévenir Dumbledore… »

-« Parce qu'il était déjà sur place… »

-« … et c'est là où il annoncé que Fudge a été décapité par vous-savez-qui, en plein milieu du Hall du ministère… »

-« Et que le ministère était tombé dans les mains de vous-savez qui… »

-« … et là Rogue nous a demander de dire à maman d'envoyer un hibou à touts les membres de l'ordre … »

-« … pour leur dire qu'il y avait une réunion d'urgence dans une heure… »

-« Oh mon dieu ! » S'écriât Hermione sous le choque.

Harry lui serrait les poings et contractait douloureusement sa mâchoire. Soudain, sans crier gare, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et dévala précipitamment les escaliers.

-« Euh… je crois que c'est là qu'on est censé le suivre … » dit l'un des jumeaux amorçant ainsi le départ.

Albus descendit précipitamment les escaliers à la suite des adolescents. En bas dans le hall sombre, ils trouvèrent Harry Evans face Dray Enderson.

Le blond avait un bras en écharpe et sa tête était entourée de bandages.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi le balafré… » Dit-il froidement, « dégage de ma route ! »

-« Pour que tu puisses aller retrouver ton mangemort de père ?! » répliqua vivement Ron en se positionnant aux cotés d'Harry, « Hors de question ! »

-« effectivement, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui… » Répondit calmement le bond, « maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous ôtez de ma route pou… »

-« Tu étais au courant pour l'attaque ? » l'interrompit agressivement Harry le regard mortellement sérieux

-« Je viens de l'apprendre… et je compte bien me rendre sur place… »

-« pourquoi ? Pour aider tes amis à massacrer des innocents ?! il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! » Répliqua Ron en le pointant de sa baguette

-« ça, ça peut se régler Weasley.. » Réplique le blond en levant sa baguette.

-« On se calme ! » Les interrompit Hermione en se mettant au milieu, « Personne ne va aller nulle part, avant qu'on ne sache ce qui se passe réellement ! »

-« Sage décision Miss Granger… »

Albus vit son double apparaitre au pas de la porte menant aux cuisines. Il semblait légèrement plus âgé, et bien plus fatigué… presque usé. Bien qu'Albus ait l'habitude de se voir en pensine, il restait étrangement paradoxale pour lui de se regarder agir dans une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Il remarqua que son double tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main. D'ailleurs la dite main, était noire, comme calcinée, nota-t-il avec horreur.

-« Que faites vous ici ?! » s'écriât une femme rousse qui apparut derrière son double.

C'était une petite femme replète au visage bienveillant, mais qui à l'instant semblait fulminer de colère. Elle avait des cheveux roux, et ses bruns semblaient lancer des éclaires.

-« .. Remontez immédiatement dans vos chambres ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Il en est hors de question ! »

-« On veut savoir ce qui se passe ! »

-« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! »

Se récrièrent en même temps, Ron, les jumeaux, Harry et Draco

La femme s'apprêtait à les menacer d'un sort quand son double l'interrompit.

-« Je pense que ces jeunes gens ont raison Molly… ils ont le droit de savoir … »

-« Mais... enfin Albus… ce ne sont que des enfants ! » Répliqua-t-elle le visage défait.

-« Il l'apprendront tôt ou tard de toute façon… autant leur dire tout de suite. » Répondit le vieux mage en les invitant d'un geste de la main à le suivre.

Albus suivit son double. Il se trouvait à présent dans une immense cuisine, momentanément transformée en infirmerie où régnait un chaos indescriptible. Des blessés se tenaientt ça et là essayant de panser leurs plaies.

-« Sirius ! » S'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers un homme au visage émacié.

L'homme en question était assit sur une chaise, tandis qu'une femme, - qu'Albus identifia comme Pompom Pomfresh, la toute nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard (avec quelques années en plus ici !) - essayait d'éponger sa tempe en sang.

-« Tenez-vous tranquille Black ! » s'écriât-elle en essayant de lui enrouler un bandage.

-« ça va, ce n'est rien ! Allez plutôt vous occuper d'Emiline… elle bien plus amochée que moi ! » Grogna l'Homme, en s'éloignant de l'infirmière.

Albus eu bien du mal à reconnaitre Sirius Black. Le jeune homme au visage avenant, avait laissé place à un homme squelettique et aux traits usés.

-« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » S'exclama Evans.

-« Rien de grave ! Je suis juste allé casser du mangemort ! » Répliqua l'homme en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de l'adolescent.

-« Albus, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ces mômes ? » Grogna un homme en émergeant d'un coin sombre.

Il avait une jambe en bois, un œil artificiel d'un bleu vif qui tournait à toute allure dans son orbite, un nez à qui il manquait très certainement un bout ou deux, et un visage tellement couturé, qu'il semblait presque irréel. Albus eu bien du mal à reconnaitre son vieil ami Alastor Maugrey, et il se demanda brièvement s'il serait choqué à chaque fois qu'il se trouverait face à une de ses connaissances.

-« Alastor … je vois que tout le monde est là… que ce qui sont en état me suivent » répondit le vieux mage, provoquant les grognements les grognements de son ami.

Comme l'avait ordonné son double, tous ceux qui étaient en état de le faire traversèrent la cuisine dans l'autre sens, pour se rendre dans une grande salle où trônait en plein milieu une immense table ronde, où ils s'installèrent bruyamment.

Albus lui, se tenait toujours au côté des six adolescents encore debout à côté de la porte.

-« Mais pourquoi cette fouine est encore là ? » murmura le dénommé Ron à Hermione, « Professeur Dum… ». Mais il n'eut le temps de finir, puisque Hermione enfonça brutalement le coude dans ses côtes. (« mais aie ! » - « Tais toi Ron ! »)

-« Professeur Dumbledore, est ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry Evans en avançant d'un pas, « Est-ce que le ministère est vraiment tombé ? »

-« oui Harry … Malheureusement, le ministère est bel et bien aux mains des mangemorts à présent … »

-« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?! » L'interrompit brusquement l'adolescent, « On devrait y retourner ! Se battre ! Faire quelque chose ! »

Albus devait avouer qu'il était plutôt d'accords avec le jeune homme, il ne comprenait pas comment son double pouvait s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

-« C'est impossible Harry … » répondit un homme aux cheveux d'un châtain terne, parsemé de mèches blanche (Albus fut soufflé en reconnaissant Remus Lupin), « Les mangemorts ont des armes que nous n'avons pas … on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant sans en savoir plus… »

-« Que voulez-vous dire professeur Lupin ? » Demanda Hermione en se mettant aux côtés d'Harry.

Albus vit les adultes échanger des regards gênés, se demandant jusqu'où ils devaient aller dans leurs révélations.

-« Vous devez comprendre, que Voldemort s'est organisé bien plus vite que ce à quoi on s'attendait… ces derniers mois la communauté sorcière et Fudge refusaient de croire à son retour, ce qui nous a malheureusement pas facilité les choses… »

-« Merci on avait remarqué… » Marmonna Ron d'un ton grincheux, « on nous a suffisamment traité de cinglés… »

-« … Mais contrairement à nos prévisions, Voldemort a attaqué bien plus tôt que ce qu'on pensait. Et ce pour une seule raison… il est entré en possession d'une arme qu'il n'avait pas lors de la dernière guerre… une arme qu'on pensait appartenir à la légende… »

-« Quoi comme arme ? » Demanda brusquement Dray Enderson, ou plutôt Draco comme semblait l'appeler Hermione.

Albus vit son double dévisager longuement l'adolescent.

-« Le livre des Ombre Mr Mal… »

-« ALBUS ! » L'interrompit agressivement la dénommé Molly, « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de révéler tout cela à des enfants ! Ils n'ont pas à être impliqués là dedans … ! »

Pendant que les « enfants » protestaient pour en savoir plus et que les adultes débattaient pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient révéler ou non, Albus lui était sous le choc. Le livre des Ombres était un artefact de légende.

Selon cette légende, il s'agit d'un livre crée par la Mort elle-même, et qui recèle le savoir sur la composition même de la magie. Celui qui entrait en sa possession devenait le maitre de la mort, et pouvait se faire obéir de la Magie même. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, sauf peut-être celui qui entrait en possession des Reliques de la mort… ce qui était en principe impossible puisque il s'agissait d'artefacts de légende également. Albus le savait mieux que personne, puisque dans jeunesse il avait parcouru le monde à la recherche de ces objets. Mais si le vieux mage était convaincu de l'existence des reliques mortuaire (puisqu'il possédait lui-même la baguette de sureau), il ne s'était jamais douter un seul instant que le livre des Ombres puisse réellement exister… et en avoir la confirmation aujourd'hui relevait tout simplement de l'horreur… parce que ce livre pouvait faire l'impensable… il pouvait défier l'indéfiable… car celui qui entrait en sa possession était capable de s'élever au rang des dieux !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bang sonore envoyé par son double.

-« Du calme s'il vous plait ! »

-« Professeur… qu'est ce que ce livre des Ombres ? » Demanda Hermione Granger perplexe traduisant par la même occasion la perplexité de tous les adolescents présents.

-« Il s'agit miss Granger d'un artefact dangereux… très dangereux … qu'on ne peut combattre actuellement, sans les bons outils » répondit son double sous les regards las et défaitiste des adultes présents, « mais il y a autre chose de plus importants que tu dois savoir Harry… » reprit le vieux mage en se tournant vers l'adolescent brun

-« Albus je vous en pris ! » l'interrompit Molly d'une voix chevrotante.

-« il est temps qu'on le mette au courant Molly, on n'a plus le choix... » Répondit le vieux mage avec lassitude, « tu dois savoir » reprit-il en direction de l'adolescent, « qu'à présent que Voldemort à en ces mains le ministère, il aura accès à la salle des prophé…. »

Mais avant que son double ne puisse finir sa phrase, le décor changea une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p>Voila voila, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! désolé de ne pas répondre au reviews, mais promis, je le ferais pour le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, je vous invite à laisser vos impressions !<p>

Bisous et à la prochaine !


End file.
